In Over Your Head
by EroSenin'sDeciplesKJT
Summary: Co-Written by Ortonholic: "Shawn Michaels swayed his hips, tight ass shining gloriously for all to see in his assless chaps. He had this fool hanging onto his every movement..." :WARNING: AU-SLASH, femslash, & het. Takes place in a fake mafia universe.
1. The Rookie Cop and the Dancer

**Title: In Over Your Head**

**Rated: M **

**Authors: Shawns Guardian Angel and Ortonholic**

**Pairings: Various including slash, femslash and het**

**Starring: Shawn Michaels, Nolee Lacroix, Chris Jericho, Santana Lopez, Hunter Helmsley, Carter Lacroix, Harris Lacroix and others**

**Genre: AU - Mafiaverse (Romance/angst/drama)**

**Warnings: Character death, rape, shooting, sex between two males, two females, male & female sex, possible m-preg, drinking**

**Things You Should Know:**

_- Nicki J and Santana Lopez are NOT owned by me. They are fictional characters owned by others. Nicki of course is her own person while Santana is the sole property of Ryan Murphy and Glee_

_- The Lacroix Family is owned by Ortonholic_

_- The story takes place in a completely fictional and made-up mafia universe by if-i-were-a-wolf, Ortonholic, Dark Kaneanite and myself among others._

_**Disclaimer: As you know unless stated otherwise I own nothing but one-half of the plot. The WWE characters and others are the sole property of their prospective owners. Aside from the Lacroixs, we don't own anything. Also we the autors would appreciate it if you did NOT link our fics to social networks (IE Twitter, Facebook, Google plus. Just...don't do it.)**_

* * *

><p><span>In Over Your Head<span>

Shawn Michaels swayed his hips, tight ass shining gloriously for all to see in his assless chaps. He had this fool hanging onto his every movement and with precision timing, he flashed him that signature sultry smile of his. The guy shifted on his stool, no doubt finally feeling the discomfort of a hard on that needed attending to. Shawn moved around the stage dropping down into a split before the gentleman. He was smoking a disgusting cigar- no doubt expensive as hell- but that didn't matter. Shawn licked his lips leaning forward enough to blow his breath over the end of the cigar, igniting the burn even more. The gentleman looked pleased, momentarily pausing his eye fuck long enough to remove the cigar and shove his tongue down Shawn's throat.

He allowed it, opening his throat for better access. The man, or rather his target for the evening, wrapped both arms around him dragging him off the stage and into his lap. There were people around, but they hardly mattered. The regulars already knew what would eventually go down, but they dare not say a word. The stranger broke the kiss, jerking Shawn's neck to the side while he explored the tender flesh of his neck licking and sucking while Shawn overplayed his part, groaning loudly as if he really desired this man. While the man was "turning him on", Shawn's eyes rounded on a table of newbies. He'd never seen any of them before but he knew they had to be newbies. For starters, one of them was a cop. The others he couldn't be sure of because if they were, they had the brains to hide their badges rather than keep it on their shirt.

A hard bite to his neck made him gasp then he could feel it; the man's erection pressed up against him. It was time to end this. He kissed the man's lips once more, rocking and whispering words in his ear. In a few minutes he would walk past that round table and go upstairs to change while this poor fool who probably owed somebody money would blindly follow, too distracted by his hard on and lust for his body to realize that he's making the last mistake he'll ever make in his entire life.

**~x~**

Nicki J. was behind the VIP curtain but she always knew what going on. Her men were guarding the place like Fort Knox and by now, everyone knew what kind of place this was.

"Boss, there are cops in here."

Well...she thought they did. She waved one of her men off, two quick waves meaning to let it slide. She only killed when necessary and right now she was in no mood to rough it up with a couple of blues. She knew the world was full of bad people and crime. Hell she was the cause of most of it so she could relate to them needing a drink; to kick back, have a lap dance, get laid and take a load off. Still they would be watched and closely. She was too close to landing this alliance and no cop was going to have her and her boys thrown out of the city. Shawn would make sure of that if need be.

**~x~**

There were few things in the world that Nolee Lacroix prided herself on. One of those things was the fact that she made an amazing cherry pie. The other was that she had finally achieved her life long dream of becoming a member of NYPD Blue. Her brother had been the one to press her through it and make sure that she could do it. She owed the world to him.

At the moment though, she was sharing drinks with some of the other rookies on the force; members of the class that she had graduated with from cop school. Most of them had left their badges at home but as soon as she heard that the place she was going to was ran by the infamous Nicki J, she had decided that it was a great idea to bring the badge, just in case.

She had watched the "main event", a man by the name of Shawn Micheals, dancing on stage and watched his interaction with a man in the audience. Something didn't feel right, at least not to her. After a while she excused herself from the group and proceeded to follow the man, hiding her badge in her pocket all the while hoping that she didn't get herself in trouble. Of course being just a dumb rookie, she didn't know that Shawn was used to this kind of thing. You see, Shawn knew he was being watched. Why? Because every dumb rookie cop in the history of this bar would come in, knowing or maybe not knowing, what this place was all about then they would get it in their head to play hero. He could smell it. It was faint but he was certain it was a cheap brand of women's perfume. _So it's a woman this time..._

Shawn slowed down a bit before he got to his room. His target was still following though he seemed to be torn between his lust and probably the feeling that something was wrong as well. On cue two men exited the room two doors from his own. They nodded cordially, each one secretly packing a Russian AN-94 tucked underneath their expensive suits. They were Nicki's men and any of Nicki's men were Shawn's bodyguards, but they knew he was on the job. So they passed him by and lingered near the stairs pulling out a few cigars. If anyone was watching him there wasn't a damn thing they could do right now without eating a couple of bullets. He just hoped whoever the lady was that was also following would get a clue. Unnecessary causalities always bothered him.

By now though Shawn's target had decided he would take his chance, shoving Shawn against the door and pressing against him from behind. Shawn pretended to struggle a bit, giggling while the man groped him and rained kisses on his neck. He jiggled the key to his room finally getting it open. The man wasted no time pushing his way in and then the door closed, locking automatically behind them. This man would not be leaving tonight the same way he came. Like a piece of candy leading a baby Shawn crawled on the bed peeling off the rest of his own clothes while the "baby" fumbled to get out of his slacks. Shawn laid there pretending to want him by beckoning the man to come. The man scrambled onto the bed covering Shawn's lithe body kissing him greedily all over. Shawn moaned loudly. Hell if he was being watched he might as well put on a show for the lady provided Nicki's men didn't kill her for being nosy.

Shawn made all kinds of sounds while the man worked, his hand reaching over on the nightstand grabbing the knife covered in venomous poison. He waited until the man was settling between his legs before he turned the tables, flipping them over so that he was on top. He seductively kissed the mans lips, grinding on him drawing all kinds of needful moans. He broke the kiss for air then with a small smile he kissed him once more only this time to muffle the screaming. One...two...three times he stabbed him. The poison would do most of the work. He kept kissing him, sucking every ounce of breath out of the man who was weakly pushing against him trying to break free but it was too late. The poison worked quickly effecting breathing, muscle function and then of course, the heart. The man's body began to convulse. He shuddered violently for several seconds and then he was still.

**~x~**

Nolee wasn't too far away and had been pretty sure that she could follow the dancer that is until she saw the two giant men in suits block part of the way of the hallway. She stood there for a long time trying to figure out how she could get past them because she had to stop whatever that slightly attractive man was doing to his client. She could hear them and the "sex" echoing through the halls, but somehow she just didn't think he was a prostitute. Oh no, there was something more sinister about him than that for behind every pretty face lied a heart of darkness in this city.

She looked at the men with guns then looked behind her. There was no where else to go but through the men but she knew they wouldn't let her pass. It was just a hunch, but it wasn't a secret that cops often disappeared from these types of establishments and she didn't want to be another statistic. In the end, she turned and went back downstairs. He would have to reappear sooner or later and when he did, she would continue to follow up.

**~x~**

Shawn had blood on his hands literally and figuratively. But it was the job, something he neither loved nor hated. If that cop hadn't followed him those two men with the guns would have taken care of this and Shawn could have gotten in another dance before reporting to the boss. He sighed taking his knife and cleaning it. Nicki's dirty cops would be called later to come clean up the scene of the crime. For now though he needed a quick shower and civilian clothes for he rarely dressed the part of one of Nicki's Barbz.

He left the man's body and began peeling off pieces of clothing for his shower. He didn't stay in there too long. A nice, long shower would have been welcome after this day but reporting to the boss came before his own wants. He put on some jeans and a tank, covering up his nipple piercings and the small tattoo associating him with Nicki. He quietly slipped out of the room walking past the two burly men with ease. They wasted no time calling the right people and alerting the boss.

As Shawn made his way past the roundtable full of cops, he noticed that most of them were gone by now including the one who followed him. He wondered if she had gotten herself killed. Those guns had silencers on them so if so, not many would have heard it. What a waste he thought before disappearing behind the curtain to meet with the boss. He would give a report, get his next assignment then leave to go home to his real apartment.

"I did what you asked of me," he said, greeting her with a kiss to each cheek. Very few members of their _cosca_ were allowed to touch the _capofamiglia_ or boss, but Shawn was one of the few. He had proven his merit time and time again and had somewhat been taken under the boss' wing so to speak. It always baffled him because he knew as a lowly stripper ranking up in this business was nearly impossible and after seeing some of the shit the others had to do, he wasn't exactly in a hurry to rank up.

He sat down next to the boss who waved the others off. With a smile she crawled into his lap placing chaste kisses on his face and neck before sighing. "Very good my little Barb. Did he make it easy for you?"

He was always tense when the boss acted like this, but she was still very young. He assumed that times alone with people she trusted allowed her to drop the bad girl image and be the little girl she missed out on being. She liked to call him her Barb, like a Barbie doll, but she was the one who was a doll only more beautiful and dangerous. He slipped his arms around her waist holding her loosely. "He was at my mercy in all of two seconds. I think it was the chaps."

"So the boys did the work for you."

"No," he sighed. "Once again I was followed by some nosy blond chick. A rookie cop I think so you know me. I put on quite the show behind closed doors, but when I was done, she was nowhere to be found."

Nicki frowned. "They didn't report any jobs to me and you know my rule. When you kill I want immediate word from you." She pursed her lips. "She's probably around here somewhere gorgeous, but don't you worry about a thing. I have someone watching your apartment at all times and you'll be followed home." She pecked his lips then climbed out of his lap. "You don't have an assignment this week so enjoy it. Take a load off."

"Really? Like...no dancing this week at all?"

Nicki smiled showing off her perfect teeth. She opened her Louis Vutton purse and handed him a card. "Go to the spa. Go on a shopping spree- whatever you want. Anybody fuck with you then you know what to do." She waved him off and with slight bow, he exited the room pocketing his bonus.

The crew nodded opening the doors to let him out of the club. It was one of those cooler nights and he wished he would have brought a light jacket but he would deal. His apartment was roughly a block from here so he would live. He walked down the sidewalk, ignoring the pimps knowing his _donna_ would not like it if he laid down with someone. She wanted him to stay clean and unattached. He had no problem with this considering his last boyfriend was a dick.

If anybody was watching or following him he was oblivious. If Nicki had his back then why worry about the cops? He folded his arms over his chest picking up the pace as he hurried home.

**~x~**

When Nolee disappeared out of the club to sit in her car, she remembered just why she had never been on a stakeout before. Sitting there waiting for a man to come outside was boring, tiring and she did not like it one bit. But she eventually reminded herself that this was all for a good cause; that this was to help further not only her career, but also to help whoever the man who had followed the dancer. She knew something wasn't right deep down in her gut and if she could save him she damn well would rookie or not.

Yawning, she rubbed her tired eyes. Her friends had all sent her texts during the hour saying they were going to one place or another. At least she would have something to do tonight, no matter how boring it was. However, just when she felt herself getting frustrated, she saw the doors of the club open up. It was the blonde dancer and Nolee was extremely glad when she saw the man exit the bar. She started up her car acting like she wasn't trying to follow him but at the same keeping an eye on him. She took a drink of her big gulp hoping that he wouldn't notice how close she was to him. This kind of thing had not been on the test in great detail when she was at the police academy. She put her sunglasses on making herself less noticeable, or so she thought. She didn't know it, but everything she did right now screamed dumb rookie.

Shawn was well aware that he was being followed again and if this was the cop from earlier then she wasn't very smart. As if he wouldn't notice the sound of her engine starting up. He was sorely tempted to just stop and ask her if she was lost or something, but he kept walking until he reached his apartment. Now what he did next was entirely up to her. She'd never get anywhere by following him around. He was too well protected but if she decided to question him- and on what grounds, he had no idea considering she had nothing on him- but nevertheless she might get a clue. He decided to take his time and fumble around for his keys. He knew he probably shouldn't have been baiting an officer, but she started it. _What will you do Mr. Officer?_

__**~x~**

Nolee parked the car deciding to get out and walk over to Shawn. She prepared her badge to show the man just in case he asked for it. She walked up to him with a smile on her face. She wanted to come off as someone who wasn't hostile and merely wished to talk. "Mr. Micheals, I saw your performance at the club tonight. May I ask what went down after? I'm Officer Nolee Lacroix with the New York Police Department."

Shawn smirked before he turned around standing face to face with the officer. "Well Miss Lacroix, I don't mean to come off as a jerk but I'm pretty sure that I don't have to tell you anything about what I do outside of work, especially since I haven't done anything. If you run a background check on me, I'm clean. I just don't have the most glamorous of jobs. All strippers are not bad people you know."

"Mr. Micheals, I know _exactly_ who you work for," Nolee said, her voice not wavering one bit. She knew she couldn't be timid around a man like him who could probably manipulate her just as easily as he probably manipulated most men every night. After all, no man had ever scared or intimidated her to begin with and she wouldn't let him do it either. "I know what men who work for people as...influential as your boss often get themselves into and often it's bigger troubles."

"Again, if you run a background check on me you'll see that I'm clean. Period. So despite what you _think _you may know about me, unless you can prove it then you and I have nothing to chat about," he said simply. "I dance. I serve drinks to one of the world's most notorious criminals, who by the way, you can't arrest either because you can't prove anything, and that's it. Anything else you think I may do is all in your little blonde head."

Shawn turned the key to his door nudging it open slightly. "You know Miss Lacroix, if you wish to survive in this city then I suggest you find some other notorious criminal to investigate. I've seen rookie cops like you attempt to bring down women and men like Nicki, but all have failed. You're a rookie who's in over her head and you don't even realize it. For example..." Shawn turned around nodding to the car across the street from Nolee's. "That car has Nicki's men in it waiting to put about 8 thick ones inside your back should you do something stupid. Nicki owns this city and half the cops in the PD so even if you did have something on me, you couldn't do a damn thing. How can you when half your department is filled with dirty cops?"

Nolee listened to the mans words feeling extremely foolish. She knew that part of the police department was corrupt, but she didn't think it was anyone she knew. After all, the brother that she had helped her become a cop because he had known that she could help the world just like him.

Shawn turned away from her stepping inside his apartment. "Go home Miss Lacroix. You're either in the wrong line of work or in the wrong city for work. I didn't have to tell you any of this but I did. So take note and get the hell out of here. I'd hate to see another rookie go to waste."

When Shawn pointed out the car with the two men who were willing to pump her full of lead, she shivered. If it wasn't for his warning, she'd be dead right now. Biting her lip, she looked at him. "Thank you. I know you didn't have to do that. I guess I'm a big city cop with dreams of making this world a better place. I'm...I'm sorry to have ruined your night."

Shawn paused before closing the door on her. "No, you didn't ruin my night. Seeing you pumped full of lead would have done it though. Good night Miss Lacroix."

Shawn closed the door bolting it locked with a tired sigh. The day had been far too long for him and super intense. He did two jobs in one day- neither of them going as planned. Usually when things went according to plan, all he would have to do is lead then blind. He'd drop them off at his room then pretend to go grab a bottle of lube or something. Nicki's guys would wait for him to leave then they would do the job. But twice today he had to do it for them and as always, it turned his stomach. He hated killing. He'd been apart of Nicki's men for a long time but killing someone- whether they deserved it or not- was something he never got used to and if there was such thing as a heaven or hell, he'd condemned his soul a long time ago.

Shawn dragged himself to his bedroom kicking off his shoes and climbing into bed. He sent Nicki's underboss Santana a quick text letting her know he was safe inside and managed to get the cop off of his back without any bloodshed. In the past, cops usually rushed him cuffing him then attempting to drag him to the department for interrogation but they usually never made it to the car before snipers were taking their head's off. The Lacroix chick would have been just another waste and he didn't want that.

Unlike most of his fellow _cosca _members he was always trying to save innocent lives if he could. There were still a few decent people in the world. Through his line of work he actually met a few decent humans. This Lacroix woman was a rookie cop which meant she probably grew up with dreams of helping others or bettering the world- some shit like that. He couldn't knock someone for following their dreams. He used to dream of running a daycare. He loved kids. He could remember when he was a teen before his parents got popped how all the neighborhood kids used to run to his home when their parents were fighting or for various reasons. He would always comfort them; tell them it would be alright even if he knew deep down that it probably wasn't. It was too late to live his dreams, but not Nolee and with that in mind he soon fell asleep with plans to hit the mall later.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Whatcha think?<span> **


	2. Ties That Bind

When Nolee arrived back at the apartment she shared with her brother, the first thing she noticed was that he had not been there all day. He was still out and about which often worried her, moreso these days than before. He was coming home less and less these days which concerned her. What on earth was Carter up to? Carter wasn't like her at all. Nolee was a tall slender blonde with long hair, often called Taylor Swift around the office due to their uncanny resemblance. While head strong, Nolee wasn't one for keeping up trouble. The same, however, could not be said for her handsome brother.

Carter stood a little over six feet tall with gorgeous hazel eyes women complimented him on all the time. He kept his hair clean cut- not quite military but leaving just enough to match his cleanly shaped goatee. He was a country boy at heart considering that's where they grew up. After their mom died, she and Carter split for the city hoping to make a life for themselves here. Their father split when she was just a little girl so she didn't remember much about him at all. All she had now was her new job and her brother who often looked out for her even though sometimes she wondered if she should be looking after him. She somehow managed to convince herself that he was just getting more and more hours due to the fact that he was a good cop. It made sense considering he started providing them both with more extravagant things in the last few months. It didn't take her long at all to figure out that he was being paid off.

Still she sighed collapsing onto the couch with a beer and turning on a rerun of Criminal Minds. She laughed about how the folks on the show made it all look easy. They made it look as if there was nothing to worry about, but it was a lie. It wasn't as easy as any of the cop/detective shows made it out to be. She laid there thinking about how the man, Mr. Micheals, had helped spare her life. Maybe all mob bosses were bad, but their workers didn't always have to be. She yawned and grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch covering up. After a while she dozed off into a light sleep.

**~x~**

Shawn spent the rest of his week doing absolutely nothing work related. He avoided walking the streets of New York even though he had men watching him. Instead he did exactly what the boss said he could do. His first day off consisted of him spending all day at the spa. The next few days he spent in a local gym working on keeping his dancer's body in perfect form. A couple of people recognized him from work, but they dare not approach him. A few of them had a feeling he belonged to Nicki and for fear of disappearing without a trace, they only went so far as to wave leaving him to work out all alone. Sometimes Shawn enjoyed the fact that they feared him while other times it annoyed him. His job didn't call for him to have sex with any of those men he "entertained", but often times he wished he could converse with a nice guy or girl without the impending doom in the back of his mind reminding him that he has to make them disappear forever.

On his last day off, he went to the mall and stocked up on new clothes, bought a few novels from the bookstore then stopped by the homeless shelter on the way back to his apartment. There were a lot of kids there and they kept Shawn pretty entertained for the remainder of the day. While he was there, he dropped off some new socks, tees, and flip flops for the kids as well as some dry goods for food. The owners of the shelter thanked him for his efforts. They all knew who he was and what he did for a living, but the owner of the shelter was a priest and kept reminding him that he would judge him based on his heart and not whatever earthly job he had. When it was bedtime for the kids, Shawn said goodbye to them all before heading home. Once he made it safe and sound inside his apartment, he checked his cell phone. Sure enough there was a message for him alerting him that tomorrow he had to dive right back into the life of crime and deception.

_"Club tomorrow. Meeting someone new."_

_~ Tana_

He closed his phone, stripped out of his clothes then went to bed. Sleep came quickly for tomorrow was another work day.

**~x~**

Carter loved the life he was living right now, especially the part that connected him with Nicki J and her mafia. Growing up, he always wanted to be a cop but the dark night life of New York City was hard to resist and a short time after joining the police force he found himself aligned with mobsters and street gangs. It didn't bother him at all, at least not like it used to. Hell it helped to pay for the apartment that he shared with his sister and it allowed him to buy her everything she ever wanted. That's what he kept running through his mind each time he did something corrupt and tonight the same thing applied. In just a few short minutes he would finally get to meet his new boss and her closest allies. He'd done enough work for Nicki's gang to finally earn the right to meet one of the higher ups.

Of course at any time he could double cross them and they would never know it. He was still part of the NYPD along with his darling sister, but every time he thought to do the right thing, the money, sex, and all the worldly things mafia work had to offer would rope him back in easily. Still, he hoped that someday he would be able to do the right thing. After all he still had to look after Nolee and the one thing he did not want is for her to get pulled into this double. Taking a sip from his drink, he propped his feet up on the VIP section of the club. This was where he was suppose to be meeting his boss and he hoped he or she would get here soon. He was nervous and he didn't need his nerves fucking up an opportunity.

**~x~**

Shawn took his time making sure he looked good enough to eat. He let his long hair hang freely over his bare shoulders. He wouldn't need a shirt tonight for after the meeting he probably had customers to please on stage. He then slipped on the tightest jeans he could stand before he made his way out of the dressing room. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he was immediately greeted by Santana, the underboss.

"Shawn, there's the guy we want you to meet," she said pointing Carter out him. "He's a loanshark and the guy who's responsible for the men you've taken care of recently. The boss is thinking about keeping him permanently. He was hired as a temporary associate, but he might be ours full time. The boss wants you two to meet in case he has personal jobs for you to do. If you two can get along and work well together, he might get promoted, but it's all up to you baby."

Shawn nodded and followed Santana up another small set of stairs to the VIP area. The two burley bodyguards pulled back the curtain for Shawn and the other boss to step inside. "Carter. My name is Santana. I'm the under boss and second highest ranking officer here. If something happens to Nicki then I'll take over, but I doubt I have to worry about that." She snapped her fingers motioning for Shawn to come closer. He took a seat across from Carter. "I'll have someone bring you drinks. Carter this is Nicki's favorite dancer. If he decides he doesn't like you, Nicki will cut you. I'll see you both later."

Shawn watched Santana leave before he stuck out his hand. "Hey there. I'm Shawn."

Carter looked the man over, licking his lips. He had an instant boner just from looking. Shawn's perfect chest was uncovered for his eyes to rape and rape they did. His eyes lingered on the nipple piercing and for an instant he imagined his tongue toying with the tiny hoops. There was definitely something about Shawn that he could take a liking to, no mistake about it. Carter smirked and instead of shaking Shawn's outstretched hand he kissed it. "My names Carter Lacroix. It's an honor to meet you Shawn." When he was certain Santana was far away, he moved to sit next to Shawn. "Perhaps the first thing we could talk about is when you could come with me on a date." Carter was not a shy man, especially when it came to letting people know how he felt. Carter found Shawn to be extremely attractive, so much so that he almost grew an instant boner at the sight of him. Shawn was sexy, but Carter knew he was just as sexy. He also knew that there was just no way a man like Shawn would turn him down. No one ever turned him down. That's just how good he had it.

Shawn of course, was used to this kind of thing with customers, but not from one of Nicki's workers. Carter was almost too smooth for Shawn's tastes and after listening to Carter come onto him so quickly without the first word of actual business, he honestly had no idea how to respond. He wasn't expecting Carter to be so...well like this. Every now and then Nicki would set him up to meet clients only the meetings went by with very little flirting and much more talk of what each party could do for the other. Talks of trust. Talks of limitations. That kind of thing but a date? Heavy flirting? Not so much.

After a while Shawn finally found his voice again. " Well, I would say that I'm flattered Mr. Lacroix but at the moment I can't be sure if this is all an act. I know I'm pretty and I'll admit, you're good looking but in case you missed the memo, I'm Nicki's favorite Barb. That means I'm not allowed to date. Sorry." And what a shame too considering Carter was very attractive. Those hazel eyes and strong frame were hard to ignore. His country accent was even more attractive for Shawn hadn't been around southerners in a long time. Their accent thrilled him just as much as Santana's Spanish one.

Shawn stopped cutting Carter little glances and straightened in his chair, ignoring how dangerously close Carter was to him. Their drinks were brought out shortly after then once again they were left alone. "I think you're supposed to be convincing me why I should help you get promoted among giving me jobs to do," Shawn said breaking the silence. "I have a show to do in an hour so you better make good use of our time together. My public doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Carter rolled his eyes and took a drink of his beer. "Right, right. Well, I can give you immunity. When I'm not doing this, I'm helping Nicki by putting hours into keeping her and the people she works for out of jail." He put a hand on Shawn's knee, smirking a bit. "That includes you sweetheart and if you don't put in a good word for me, I can have you arrested. I have plenty of proof that what you do is illegal." Carter swirled his beer around smirking as his eyes continued drinking in the sight of a man who had his britches tightening by the second.

"Naa see that's where you're wrong," Shawn said, shaking his head. "You may be working for Nicki, but if I have you killed now then you won't live long enough to put me in jail Mr. Lacroix. No matter what you say or do, I will _always_ out rank you. You put me in jail and while I'll be stuck, someone will make you pay for it. I promise."

Shawn took a sip of his drink. "I do my job well Carter. Question is, are you worth the risk of this _cosca_? If you're willing to throw me under the bus, then why the hell should Nicki trust you? You're not getting that promotion yet big boy until you prove yourself. You'd just throw her under the bus too. I know your type." Shawn nicely moved Carter's hand off of his knee. "Oh and while I may be a stripper, I'm not a whore. I just look like one."

Carter nearly snarled as his hand was moved off of Shawn's lap. He put it in his pocket removing a list of names and times. "You see this here? This is a list of where EVERY police man and woman will be for the next few days. I'm willing to tell you where the cops are so you guys can do your dirty deeds without the risk of getting caught. Doesn't that sound like something a man who wants to be accepted into this cosca would do?" .

Shawn shrugged, not buying into the act. "Looks to me like all you're risking is a little jail time and getting fired. No one's going to kill you for that. Naa. When I say risk Mr. Lacroix, I mean life or death type stuff."

Shawn got up from his chair and hopped up on the table sitting across from Carter, legs swinging back and forth. "Tell me something Carter. Would you kill one of your own men to get into this family?" He leaned over the table, lips inches from Carter's as he purred. "Could you Mr. Lacroix, murder a cop in cold blood? Could you do it?" Shawn's playful blue eyes sparkled with an intensity as he laid down the charm, but it wasn't all a game. He was serious.

Carter smirked, "Of course I could," he said simply though, inside he wasn't so sure. He didn't know what kind of game this man was playing, but he knew that he was trying to pull something shady. It was in the way he sat and the way he looked at him with those striking blue eyes Carter wished he could lose himself in. Shawn definitely knew something that Carter didn't know and he was almost positive that he wouldn't like it- whatever "it" is or was.

Shawn leaned close enough to place a kiss on Carter's lips but didn't, letting his lips hover close enough to tempt. "You can huh? Then maybe I will put in a good word for you. However, I'll make sure to tell Nicki of our agreement. Should you not go through with this then you can kiss the promotion good bye and if you even _think_ about trying to have me locked up, my friends will kill you without breaking a sweat. Got it Mr. Lacroix?"

Carter smirked, wanting to lean in for that extra inch and kiss Shawn, but he didn't. Instead, he leaned back, nodding his head. "I understand and I can do this. You just tell me who and I'll get it done for you."

Shawn hopped down off the table just as someone was walking in with his clothes. "Here is your attire for the evening sir."

"Thank you Chris." Chris scowled at Carter before exiting the room. Unashamed of his body at all, Shawn began to strip in front of Carter, slipping out of his jeans revealing perfect ass cheeks in his thong. "I'll have to get you the file first. Give me a day or two. Everything we do has to be signed off by the boss. She misses nothing." Shawn looked back at Carter, smiling seductively. "Will that be a problem?"

At first, Carter was too shocked to say anything. This man…this perfect specimen of man, had stripped naked in front of him. Carter all but grabbed him, bending him over that table, but only in his head did he do so. "Damn…" He cleared his throat and shook his head, jogging himself back to his senses. "No, no it won't be a problem. Nicki has all my contact info." He stood up patting Shawn's ass as he walked up behind him. He leaned close whispering in his ear. "And I hope she changes your dating rule soon."

Shawn raised his brows, but decided to let it go. He was going to be touched and felt up on stage anyway so no point in playing the helpless maiden now even though he was not to be touched at all. "We'll be in touch then. Have a pleasant evening Mr. Carter."

**~x~**

Santana pulled open the curtain seeing Mr. Carter out. She waited for Shawn to finish dressing before she and Chris escorted him down to the stage. "How'd it go?" Santana asked.

"Well...he's full of himself, smart, driven, good looking, but like all cops- or in his case dirty ones- he's in over his head. He tried to back me in the corner. He has no idea how many of his peers would kill him for one night with me and a meeting with Nicki J."

"He didn't look so bright to me," Chris scowled. "More like a country perve."

"Well he's that too, but I'll give him a chance to prove himself. Santana, I need the file on a female cop- Nolee Lacroix. I need it in two days. I'll hand it to him personally."

Both Santana and Chris' eyes got real big. "Wait-do you mean-?" Chris asked.

Shawn smirked. "I'm the best in the world at what I do," he winked before getting on stage.

Chris Jericho scowled. "Hey! That's my line," he shouted to Shawn. Shawn merely winked as the lights started to dim on him. Chris rolled his eyes taking a seat near the stage as it was his job to keep an eye on Shawn tonight.

"I'm gonna go call the boss so she'll know what's going on," Tana said.

Chris nodded to Santana watching her leave. His eyes followed her until they rounded on a roundtable near the exit. Carter was there talking to a blonde. _Must be his sister. _He tapped the stage getting Shawn's attention and nodded towards the roundtable.

Shawn's gaze drifted across the room and he nodded subtly before crawling closer to a man offering him a stack of bills. He dropped down into his lap grinding against him. For tonight at least, the men lucky enough to get his attention would live to see another day.

**~x~**

Carter smirked and headed out of the VIP area. Some of the boys, and in some cases his sister, met here some nights for drinks and he wanted to look as if he was going to just be another patron. None of them knew of his double life. He smiled when he saw his sister and headed over to their table. "Hey, waiting for someone?"

"I got stood up again so I came here," Nolee said, frowning as she watched Shawn take the stage.

"Sorry to hear that sis," Carter apologized. He had two sides: the brother and the crooked cop. He wouldn't ever let the two cross paths. Ever. Right now he had to play te part of the concerned brother. It wasn't very hard considering even he knew his sister was quite the catch. He never understood why men stood her up, but he guessed that maybe the fact she was a cop intimidated them. If they were up to no good, Nolee would sniff it out of them.

Nolee hugged her brother with a smile on her face. Nothing mattered right now but him. "I'm glad you found time to hang out. I hate it when you just disappear for days on end. I get worried."

Carter laughed. "I dunno what I'd do without you sis. Sorry for being so busy but you know I always come back." Carter let his eyes look toward the stage where it took only seconds to get him hooked on Shawn all over again.

"You'd probably end up dead without me," laughed Nolee. She looked up on stage and then back at Carter. "You always did like blondes and for a mafia man, he's a good person too."

Carter laughed at his naïve little sister. "He's a stripper Nols. There is no way he's a good person."

Nolee shrugged. "There are good people in every walk of life. Trust me."

"And how do you know he's a good person?" Carter asked.

"I was going to arrest him last night but I didn't because he told me about the men who follow him home and would have killed me. He spared my life. If he were as bad as you think, he'd have let me die."

Carter grew wide eyed, almost choking on a sip of beer. Shawn knew about her. That was not good.

**~x~**

Chris kept subtly glancing over in that corner. He never liked cops and always feared they were up to something, even off duty cops. He wanted to call up his boys and have them thrown out, but Nicki didn't like to rock the boat unless provoked. Otherwise she was cool if they were cool. Chris looked around. Nicki's men were all over the club so he decided to go help Santana. He signaled the boys to keep an eye on Shawn before disappearing.

Shawn watched Chris go as he moved into his second act crawling towards another man waving big bucks around. He danced around the pole before him, using his athleticism to hang upside down spread eagle. The man seemed impressed, his eyes dancing lust. He wanted more, but Shawn shook his head until the man threw another wad of cash on the stage. Shawn smirked sliding down the pole and collecting the money. He handed it off to one of Nicki's men before he straddled the man's lap.

As the man went to work grinding against him trying to get off, Shawn's eyes swept the room once again making contact with Nolee and Carter's table. He shook his head on the inside. That girl seemed like a sweet, down to earth lady with a good head on her shoulder. It was just a shame that her brother was leading her on. She didn't deserve it at all, but he knew he was right when he met her. She was young, naive and like Mr. Lacroix, in over her head.

The man grinding against him was getting harder, thrusting his hips upward which broke Shawn's eye contact and his musings. Shawn rolled his eyes but kept playing his part letting the paying man rub against him until he got off. Shawn tilted his head to the side allowing the man to bite down a little as he trembled against him, probably shooting a load in his pants. Shawn was done for the night and that was the last customer he would satisfy this evening. He crawled out of the man's lap, kissing his cheek and thanking him for the good time, or rather his money, before he left to change back into his jeans. He gave most of security hugs as he exited the club for the short walk back to his apartment leaving the job behind him.

**~x~**

Nolee frowned, "Wh...whats wrong Carter?" Her brother had gone eerily quiet ever since she mentioned Shawn saving her life which had her slightly concerned. Why the hell would Carter not like the idea of someone saving her life? It didn't make sense unless there was more to it, but somehow she doubted that. "Carter?"

"N...nothing. I just have to...uh...get home," he lied, quickly scrambling to his feet. Shawn was leaving and he needed to catch him for a word. He took off after Shawn, grabbing his arm once he caught up and spinning him around to face him. "You knew about my sister this whole time didn't you?" he growled.

Shawn frowned. "If you value your life, you'd take your damn hands off of me." His lips curled into a smile. "And if I did? Your assignment will be handed to you in two days and if you don't do the job then you're as good as done in this city. Next time, cover your bases if you're planning to go up against pros. Rule 1 Carter- Never let the mafia find out you have close relatives in town. A little Mafia-Cop 101."

"You can't pull her into this. She's innocent and I'm all she has. Our parents died when we were young. I've taken care of her for a long time. Please...even if I don't do this job make sure she doesn't get wrapped up in this..."

Shawn rolled his eyes. "You should have thought about her well being before you came sniffing around Nicki's city. I'm sorry, but I'm not a sitter. If she wants in or gets dragged into this then who am I to stop her? I'm sorry you lost your parents but I lost mine too at a young age. I had to figure out how to fucking survive on my own. This family is all I have and they come first. I'm... sorry," he mumbled, pulling out of Carter's grip. He hated when good people got caught up. It was such a waste, but he couldn't let personal feelings get in the way. The assignment was Nolee and Carter could either pull the trigger or go on about his business. "Look, if you don't kill her then Nicki will probably run you out of town. That's the best I can do for you."

Carter's mouth dropped open. "Nolee's my assignment! Wh...why would you do that to me?" He couldn't believe it. On one hand he could kill his sister and on the other he could leave his sister and never come back. Either way he didn't like it one bit. Nolee was too naïve and sweet to survive on her own and he promised her he'd be there for her always.

"You knew she would be the assignment the moment you came out here accusing me of knowing her. Get over it Carter!" he snapped, feeling very frustrated right now. "If you think this is hard, what makes you think being apart of some notorious cosca doesn't get any harder? I can pick someone else, but now that Santana and Nicki know she's your sister, it's a guarantee that she'll be your assignment anyway. If you can't do it, take her with you. There's only so much I can do."

Shawn's eyes looked past Carter to a car that was riding by slowly. They were probably making sure Shawn was okay and that he wasn't being touched without permission. He could let them end this now, but Nolee was a sweet girl. He waved them off and they drove off towards his apartment. Shawn shivered, nipples getting hard from the chill. "I'm going home," he muttered.

Carter just stood there weighing his options. Killing his sister would be killing the only family he had left, but even if her life was spared somehow, if he skipped town that wouldn't be that much better. If he ran away it was almost guaranteed that they would kill her just because he wouldn't do the fucking job himself. He sadly ran a hand over his tired face. Normally Carter liked talking a big game, but Nolee was his weakness. Underneath all of that macho lied a man who did not want to be alone for the rest of his life. He also didn't want to be like his scum of a father who walked out on them and if he left Nolee behind, that would make him scum too.

"Everything out here okay Carter?" Nolee asked. After seeing her brother dash out of the club, she finished her drink then followed him.

"Let's get you home. We need to talk," Carter said softly, watching as blonde hair disappeared around a corner up the street.

**~x~**

As soon as Shawn got home he immediately called up Santana explaining everything that happened between the meeting with Carter and his accusation outside the club.

"So basically he's trying to double cross us?"

"I think so. He's emotionally involved already, worried about his sister. I offered them a way out Tana, but he wants to have his cake and eat it too. He keeps screwing around Nicki's just gonna pop them both and move onto bigger things."

"I know, but don't you worry about it. You'll give him the assignment and after that you're done. You were the character test. He failed so now his fucking ass has to deal with it. Blood will never be on your hands Shawn and we wanna keep it that way. This is why you're not allowed a mate. Not unless he's one of us. Understand me?"

"Yes my lady."

"Good. Now go to sleep Baby Barb. Tana loves you."

"Love you too. Night Santana." Shawn hung up the phone stripping down to his thong before crawling into bed. Once again it looked like two rookie cops would go to waste. However this time, he probably would feel genuinely sorry for them both. Nolee didn't deserve this and Carter, sexy but arrogant, was young and could do so much better. But in a few days it would be out of his hands completely.

**~x~**

As her brother explained to her what was happening, Nolee felt her life grow less important. "So you...you have to kill me?"

"No, I have to kill a cop," Carter said, deciding not to stress the fact that she cold very well be the cop in question. As he paced the room, he pondered ways for Nolee to get out of this, his mind coming back to the same solution every time. He stopped pacing, pinning her with serious eyes. "I want you to quit the force. Move away. Do something else with your life."

"Carter! I can't just up and leave!" Nolee shouted.

"Yes you can and you will. I will NOT lose my baby sister to the mafia," Carter sighed. "If I could help you more I would. I got involved with the wrong people..."

Nolee nodded, hugging him. "We'll face this together. I won't leave you. Ever."

"You're dumb sis." Carter shook his head, "But I love you. I guess we will have to handle this together...


	3. Emotionally Involved

Shawn got up fairly early the next morning. He didn't sleep very well at all which wasn't anything new. Once you kill a man, sleep becomes a thing of the past if you never learn to completely close off your conscience. But he delt with it and moved on. To start the day, he went to the gym working out for an hour then later dropped by the shelter for a bit to play with some of the kids. Once he left there it was straight back to the apartment for a quick shower before work. By the time he emerged from the shower he had a message from Santana. She was able to get the file early, but suggested that he wait another day just in case Carter decided to forget about it and move on with his life. In the meantime, it was work as usual. The next move was Carter's and he could only hope the man wouldn't do something stupid.

**~x~**

The next day Nolee and Carter ate an early breakfast together. It wasn't something that happened very often but each time they did so it seemed even more special to Nolee. However this morning's breakfast felt unlike any they ever shared before. It was as if they were enjoying one last meal alive before they met with a very gruesome and tragic ending. Each one mulled over scenarios individually over their meal every now and then saying something out loud more so to themselves rather than each other. Even though neither were paying that much attention to the other, they had somehow arrived at the same conclusion- take down Nicki's mafia. How? Well… they were working on it.

After what seemed like hours of an uncomfortable silence, Carter spoke up to his sister. "I know what we have to do."

"Oh and what's that?" she asked, sipping her coffee. She knew what he was going to say, but she wanted to hear him say it.

"I have to die."

Nolee was silent for a long time, the hand holding her coffee beginning to tremble slightly. That's not exactly what she had in mind at all. "You...you have to- no. You can't!"

"If I don't they'll just keep coming after you. I'm going to face them and I'm going to tell them that I can't do it. More than likely, they'll kill me," Carter said hastily, frowning slightly. He hated that they were in the middle of some mafia business and he hated it even more that his sister was involved, but if dying meant keeping her alive he'd do it. He might have been just a young man, not much older than his baby sister, but he had a sense of loyalty and what it meant to be a man unlike his stupid father.

There was another uncomfortable silence before Nolee stood up and walked around the table wrapping her arms around Carter. "I don't wanna have to lose you Carter. You're all I got left. There must be another way."

"We don't have much of a choice in the matter," Carter spoke up as he broke the hug and stood. "Keep the door locked. If I come back, I'll knock four times. Got it?"

"Got it." Nolee watched her brother leave and with a sigh she began cleaning everything up. She hoped to God that wasn't the last time she would see her brother, but he was a hot head. Once he made up his mind to do something there was very little chance of getting him to change his mind._ Lord watch over my brother…_

**~x~**

Shawn went to work dressed and ready to go. Tonight he would dance for those who paid to sit in the VIP. Nicki and her men had their own VIP area but there was another for high paying customers- usually business men, other mob bosses or cops- that came for a little private entertainment. Shawn would serve them drinks and cater to some of their wishes. As a Barb, it was entirely up to him how far he took it which was usually no further than a few lap dances or heavy petting and make out sessions.

Dressed only in a pair of low rise jeans that stretched for comfort, and a visible thong and sneakers, he checked in with Santana and Chris before being escorted to the VIP area. He kissed the cross around his neck before getting his game face on. There were nine men in the room, but they paid by the half hour. The poorer ones would file out one by one within the hour and he'd eventually be left alone with the highest paying customer. That guy usually got the most fun out of him. He flashed them all a sultry smile before grabbing the little pad to take drink orders, sucking down the slight annoyance at the ass grabbing and touching.

**~x~**

Carter straightened his cowboy hat, a present his father had left to him before he vanished, as he walked into Nicki's club. He swore that if he was going to die, it was going to be by his terms. He was going to go out looking how he wanted to go out; not sitting around waiting for it to happen. He entered the VIP area finding the underboss whose name escaped him and walked right over to her.

"I need to talk to Nicki," he stated calmly, his hands by his sides to show that he was unarmed and meant little harm to any of them.

Santana snapped her fingers and Carter was grabbed by two huge men in suits, each one carrying a Russian gun. "You want to speak with Nicki? Well I'm afraid she doesn't take requests to see filth like you. She'll see you when she feels like it, but I tell you what cowboy." Santana crossed her legs, studying the man from top to bottom as if to sniff out any fear he may have. "Stick around tonight. Maybe she'll give you a private meeting once she's done with some paperwork." Santana stood to her feet. "Get him the hell out of here before I shoot him between the eyes for entering without my permission."

The two men roughly dragged Carter out of the VIP area, gun pointed at his back as they shoved him out. "Git goin' or you'll taste lead on principal."

Carter didn't need telling twice. He practically bolted from the room, his face as white as a ghost. Resting at a small table near the back, he began to drown his sorrows in alcohol. He couldn't believe that his world was falling apart. He was going to have to kill his sister, but he couldn't, he just couldn't. He sat back in his seat trying not to let the tears prick his eyes as he watched some of the dancers on stage, none of them holding a candle to the sexy angel he met yesterday.

**~x~**

Shawn's evening went by faster than he thought. The nine guys kept him pretty busy, ordering drink after drink. They all pitched in for lap dances and took turns feeling him up, but he didn't mind. This was an easy job. At least tonight he wouldn't have to worry about killing any of them. When the last of his guests left, he plopped down on the couch taking a breather. He was tired, hungry and in need of his own drink but something light. He left the VIP area heading straight for the bar ordering a sandwich, fruit and a margarita.

As he grabbed his tray to find a table, he spotted Carter in the back, slouched over his chair. He looked like he was drunk. Shawn shook his head. There was a part of him that wanted to make sure he got home safely, but then the smart part of his brain told him not to bother with him. He sighed taking a seat at an empty table enjoying his food alone.

Carter's eyes spotted Shawn and against his better judgment he went over to his table. "Shawn I...I wanted to tell Nicki I can't do this but I can't get a meeting with her. Please...tell her to leave my family alone. I don't care if she kills me but she can't bring my sister into this..." He collapsed into the chair across from the blonde, wiping his crying eyes. "She's too innocent to be brought into a world like this."

Shawn jumped, startled by the sudden intrusion. Immediately Chris was signaling guys to come get Carter but Shawn waved them off. "Christ Carter, stop sneaking up on me like that."

Shawn downed the rest of his sandwich avoiding Carter's eyes. He saw the tears and in this line of work, he rarely saw tears, not even on his victim's faces. It was screwing with hi, but then Carter wasn't that much older than Nolee. He suspected Nolee was roughly 21 or 22 while Carter couldn't possibly be no more than three years older if that. He was a young man- far too young to be mixed up in adult affairs and right now the child was starting to show. "Carter please don't cry in front of me. I can't deal with it. I'm not even involved anymore so there's only so much I can do. You don't even know if they're planning to kill her." He looked down rolling a grape around his plate, unsure if he even had an appetite anymore. "You were a fool if you thought you could get to Nicki."

"S...sorry," Carter hiccupped. "Look, I know that they're going to kill her. I've worked around this line of work long enough to know how its gonna go down. Once someone backs out of a deal, one of two things happen. One, either the subject and the target are killed or two, the subject is killed and the target is brought in to fix their debt."

Shawn sighed. Carter was drunk out of his mind and needed to go lie down somewhere. While he knew that Carter had a point, he still shouldn't be here of all places discussing this. "You know for a drunk cop you sure do think pretty straight. Look, there's still time for you and your sister to skip town.," he said, trying to sound as reassuring as possible. "Once I hand you that file and you choose not to go through with it, then...I don't know."

Shawn finished up his drink then slid out of his chair. He stood before Carter helping him stand, his eyes locking with a pair of frightened jewels. They were pretty despite the fear and sadness in them. Shawn's face heated up once he realized just how close they were. He could smell the sweetness of alcohol bouncing off of Carter and it was kind of distracting. He cursed himself inwardly for even taking notice of someone so young. He himself was peaking at thirty and in his mind he felt like a dirty old man perving on a child.

Shawn looked around the club. Nicki's men were still holding down the fort but it was a busy night which meant most of his fellow Barbz were hard at work. "Let me take you home. You can't drive like this and we really shouldn't be having this conversation out in the open. Just...tell me where to drop you off and Ill walk home from your place."

Carter held onto Shawn, the blonde's sweet smell tickling his nose. "Sis...Sis is s'pecting me to come back alone and I...I dunno if I can walk..." He took a few steps, almost unable to do even that. "Just drop me off in a gutter somewhere Shawn. It's where I belong anyways. I let everyone down, especially my sister."

Shawn went into what Santana called "mom mode". She always teased him about it because he would always get frustrated with childish behavior or something of the sort and start scolding them. "Carter I'm not leaving you in a damn gutter. Just...sit." Shawn pushed him back in his seat then left to talk with Chris. Chris disappeared behind the VIP curtain returning a few minutes later with what Shawn needed. "Thanks Chris."

"No problem. Just be sure you don't let him get to you too much Shawn. Remember the rule. It's for your own good alright?" Chris saw the moment the two shared just now. The looking into each other's eyes and the light blush that crept up on Shawn's cheek. Carter was very charming, but he did not need to get to Shawn especially since he was causing a hell of a lot of trouble. It was Chris' job to protect Shawn and that could very well mean making sure Carter was out of the picture for good.

Shawn nodded. "I know Chris, but you know how I am about young cops. It's a waste." Shawn hurried back over to Carter standing over him. "I have your sister's cell number. If I called her personally do you think she'd worry too much if you went home with me?"

Carter looked at him, trying to clear his head. "I...I think she'd wanna know why but at the end of the day she'd just be thankful I wasn't dead," he hicced. "We- We've only got each other you know. Our dad left us when I was 3. She didn't even get to know him. I'm the closest family she's got left."

"Well she'll have to wait until tomorrow. You know as well as I do that talking business over the phone ain't smart." Shawn grabbed his cell dialing up Nolee's number. He was sticking his neck out farther than usual for two people he hardly knew. He just hoped Nicki would understand.

**~x~**

Nolee rolled over onto her side as she groped blindly for her phone on the nightstand. She answered it, not checking who it was. "Jack this you?" she yawned. "I told you, I'm not feeling too good so I can't come out this weekend."

Shawn chuckled. "Hello darling. This isn't Jack, but I'm sure I'm just as good looking. Sorry to wake you, but I need your permission to do something."

Nolee bolted upright in bed. She remembered that her brother was supposed to be talking to Nicki and the fact that Shawn was calling her must have meant that something was happening to her brother. "Where is he? What did you do to my brother?" she asked, voice full of panic.

"Calm down Nolee. Better me calling than the boss." Shawn looked over at Carter who might have been sobering up a bit but not by much. His eyes were still pretty glazed and he was having trouble staying upright. "Your brother's an idiot though. Plain and simple, but since he's drunk out of his mind, I need your permission to take him home with me. No, I'm not going to kill him but what happens tomorrow is well...out of my hands. At any rate all I can promise is a safe night and a safe return to you in the morning."

Nolee teared up,."Shawn...I'll take over for him. I'll do whatever he's supposed to be doing. Just let him get out of town please. I don't want him to kill me and I don't want them to kill him." She laid back against the back of the wall. "I'll do whatever it takes, just keep him protected."

Shawn sighed. This was really sticky because he had no idea what to do. Both wanted to protect the other. Even if he did manage to get Carter off, they'd want Nolee in exchange for her brother's life. "Let me talk some stuff over with your brother tonight and by morning we'll hopefully have figured something out. Just stay put alright? Your brother's worried enough and he doesn't need you out sniffing around getting into deeper shit."

Nolee nodded, "Thank you, thank you so much Shawn." She hung up, laying back down in her bed. Sleep didn't come though. She was to worried about what was going to happen with her brother to sleep soundly.

**~x~**

Carter waited as Shawn got off the phone with Nolee. He looked at his new friend- if he could call him that- and smiled. "You...you know she's okay then right?"

"She's fine Carter, but she's just as worried about you as you are about her." Shawn opened up his messages sending Chris a quick text letting him know he was leaving and that Carter was staying with him just in case something jumped off. "Alright you. Let's get out of here. We need to talk before you're too tired to hear me out." Shawn helped Carter to his feet and with an arm around him lead him out the front door. "Where's your car?"

Carter pointed to a red pick up truck with a smile on his face, "There. That's my beauty. And why do we need to talk?" His words sounded tired and slung together. Yawning, he laid his head against Shawn's shoulder. "Hmmm...I just wanna sleep here...on you…feel good," he muttered.

Shawn sighed. "You can't sleep now Carter because we need to- to figure out how to save your life...and your sister's." Shawn did not want this. He never, _ever_ got involved like this but the more he tried to help, the bigger the emotional hole he seemed to be digging for himself. _Fuck it all._

He stood Carter up by his truck slipping his hand in Carter's pocket to get the keys. He helped Carter inside before he hopped in on the driver's side. This was not his thing. He hoped that by morning the emotional strain he was starting to feel would go away but for now, he had to focus. They had a lot to talk about before he could even start thinking about detaching himself from the Lacroix family.

Shawn pulled up to his apartment minutes later. He had to wake Carter up because he'd dozed off for a few. "Come on Carter. We're here." Shawn wrapped his arms around Carter helping him out of the truck.

Carter blinked his eyes a few times, trying to process what was going on. Shawn was really going to help him and Nolee. "Th...thank you..." Carter said as they stumbled inside the house. He collapsed onto the couch, "Talk quick. Sleepy."

Shawn sighed, locking them inside and leaning against the door. "Carter I need you awake while we talk. This is- I could get killed for this. I might be Nicki's main Barb, but that means nothing in this business." Shawn sat down on the couch next to Carter, holding his head down staring at the floor. I guess we could get up early and talk. Just...go to sleep, but I'm serious Carter. We're running out of time so early morning at the very latest."

Carter shook his head. "We can talk now. I'm not too out of it. I can understand what we're talking about. and I have to go to work tomorrow. So what took you on the phone so long with Nolee?"

Shawn continued staring down at the floor speaking softly. "She wants you to go away Carter. She's offering to trade herself for your life. Nicki won't kill her, but if she offers herself without a fight, Nicki will accept her as a new worker provided I stand by her. Thing is, if Nolee does this and doesn't do the jobs, we could both be in deep shit."

Carter teared up again. This was exactly what he did not want. His sister had a life ahead of her. But if it was the only way that both of them got to live he might have to consider it. "I trust you to take good care of her. Tell...tell her I love her. If this is what she wants to do...what we have to do...I'll do it."

Shawn ran a hand through his long hair. "I might know a way you can help her, but it'll take you some time. I'll beg Nicki to put her in the family but you should know, she'll probably be assigned as a prostitute. She's pretty and blonde. We both know Nolee won't kill innocent people so Nicki will use her body instead."

Carter felt himself get sick and before he knew it he had "blown chunks" all over the floor. It wasn't because of the drink, no, he never got sick no matter how much he drank. No, it was because he realized what his sister would have to do for them. She had never, ever talked about liking men let alone being intimate with one. "Shawn...she's never..."

Shawn was glad that he had a rug in place otherwise his carpet would smell. He quickly got up carefully grabbing the rug and taking it out back to the garbage. He'd buy another. Then he pulled Carter to his feet helping him to the bathroom where he made him sit by the toilet. "Puke in there."

Shawn sat on the tub, deep in thought. There was nothing simple about this at all. "So she's a virgin? Or a lezzie? Which is it?"

Carter shook his head as he leaned over the toilet. He thought he would puke again, but the feeling was no longer there. Just some light trembling as his head pictured Nolee forced to work the streets. It damn near killed him. "I don't need it. I'm...I'll be fine." He sat with his back against the wall. "She's a virgin. I know she looks at men, but she's so concerned with her job that she won't go after anyone."

Shawn groaned. "A _virgin_? Carter if she doesn't use her body she's gonna have to kill people. I don't...know if..." Shawn didn't know what to do. Their last hope was him pleading her case to Nicki in hopes that she'll give her something else to do, but what? "I'll try to get her as a dancer or something. I'll figure it out but right now, we need to talk about you. Are you gonna disappear?"

"Explain that bit to her and I think she'll listen," Carter said. He sighed, thinking about it. He was going to have to find something else to do with his life. He didn't know what it would be but he knew that he was going to have to do it not for his own safety but Nolees. "Yeah...I'll go back home or something..."

Shawn looked over at Carter touching his hand. "Leave town Carter. Get the hell out of here. While you're away, keep your eyes and ears open. Find a way to get in with another gang or something. You're already tainted as a dirty cop. The moment someone saw you with me ruined your chances of ever getting back on the force. Nicki's always looking for new contacts or people. In a few months time if you can find something big that might appeal to Nicki then call me. I'll...do what I can to get your sister out of it and back to doing honest work somewhere else."

Shawn reached out touching Carter's hand. "Tomorrow you should go home and make love to your beloved. You just don't know if you'll live to see another day in this line of work and you could be gone for a very long time."

"You know...being a cop was the only thing I ever really wanted. I wanted to help people, like Nols does. But you can't do that in New York City. Helping people isn't always an option." At the mention of a lover, Carter shook his head, "I ain't got one. Being on the force...everyone in New York City has some sort of secret. If they know you're a cop, they won't even give you the time of day." Carter's eyes teared up again which didn't go unnoticed by Shawn.

Shawn looked down, feeling both anger and hurt build up inside of him. "Dammit Carter didn't I tell you to stop crying in front of me?" he snapped, but then he sighed quickly apologizing. "I'm sorry Carter. It's just I'm not used to this. People never show me their feelings like this and I never open up much either. It's the job."

She fidgeted with his cross. "I'm sorry, but at least you're allowed to have someone if you wanted them. I'm not supposed to, but I guess it's for the best." Shawn stood to his feet. "I'll go and let you freshen up or whatever you want to do."

"Whatever I want to do, huh?" Carter asked. He forced himself to his feet, pulling Shawn against him and pressing his own mouth to Shawn's. "Would you deny a dying man this one request?" Carter allowed himself to get lost in Shawn's eyes and for a moment it felt like everything would be alright.

Shawn however, was not expecting Carter to be so forward. It took him a moment to get over the initial shock of the question before he frowned. "Carter, you don't even know if you're going to die. If you think like that then you will get killed. Besides.." Shawn averted his eyes speaking softly. "I can't. I'm...not allowed to..." He wasn't allowed but at the moment it was very, very tempting considering Carter was one of the sexiest men he'd laid eyes on in a long time.

Carter pulled away, nodding as he flipped on the shower. "I'm sorry just...just my drunken state." He began peeling off his clothes, Shawn quickly looking away to keep from staring. "I'm gonna sleep in here. Wake me in the morning." Carter stepped inside the shower and began drowning his sorrows away in the cool water.

**~x~**

Shawn quickly left the bathroom returning just long enough to slip Carter some boxers. Shawn left shortly after peeling off his shirt and tossing it aside. He paced around his bedroom for a few thinking to himself that everything he's done up to this point was stupid. If he'd have let them kill Nolee on that first night she followed him home then none of this would be happening right now. But deep down he didn't mean that. Not really. He hated when the innocent got caught up and this is _exactly_ what was happening. Truthfully, he knew Nicki was a tough boss and he'd be surprised if she allowed Nolee and Carter both to live. One of them would surely have to die on her rules, but which one he did not know. He was however, tired of not being able to feel. Sometimes he wondered what it would be like to lay down with a man or woman again. He knew that he shouldn't be thinking such things but Carter was so alluring even in the beginning.

Shawn slipped out of his jeans kicking them to the side. He could die too. Like right now Nicki could be writing him off for getting this involved. Tomorrow was never promised to us and with that excuse in mind he headed back towards the restroom bumping straight into a very naked Carter. "Oh! I…sorry…" He looked down trying not to stare but it was so hard considering he was very sexy and very naked.

"Shawn?" Carter cupped the side of his face, forcing their eyes to meet.

This was bad- very bad and yet what if this was his last night alive? Shawn looked into his eyes, getting lost in them. "I'm sorry. Your wish..."

Carter smiled at Shawn, pulling him close. He could see the doubt in the older man's eyes, but he wanted him too much. If he was going to die hell it would be worth it for this man. "Shawn, I just want someone to love me." He kissed the older man on the lips, not caring about what was to come anymore. He was living for the first time in his life, for the here and now and not the future.

Shawn was scared to damn death about this and yet when Carter's mouth met his, he closed his eyes letting go. He felt himself being pushed backwards and before he knew it they were in his bedroom. He felt Carter's hands roaming his sides, but not like those guys from the club. Carter's hands were more sensual as if he didn't see him as just some slutty stripper.

Shawn tore his lips away, tilting his head to the side giving Carter permission to explore while he slid his hands over Carter's body, hands ghosting over his stomach feeling rock hard abs. Carter felt so good- like sin. The idea alone of doing what they were doing was both exciting and frightening. He longed to feel the touch of another, but was it really worth it? His doubts were going out the window with every touch from Carter.

Carter had never been one to want to hurt anyone and that included Shawn. His job at the moment was to make Shawn, and himself, feel like they never had. Slowly he kissed his lover, the contours of their body slowly meeting so that you couldn't tell where one ended and one began. Carter broke the kiss long enough to get the little panties down Shawn's legs, planting tiny kisses on the perfectly toned thighs as Shawn stepped out of them. "God you're beautiful." He stood claiming Shawn's lips for another furious kiss.

"Carter...we're so stupid," Shawn groaned. "We're both gonna die."

"I won't let you," Carter swore, nipping his lips. "I'll take a bullet for you." He dragged his lips over Shawn's jaw line, letting his hands fall to cup Shawn's perfect ass, slipping a finger between the perfect orbs probing him. Shawn gasped, having not felt such a sensation in a while but Carter swallowed his sounds with another kiss then buried his face in Shawn's neck breathing in his sweet scent. His mouth on the side of Shawn's' neck felt like it were in the right place. Everything about this moment felt right.

Shawn wrapped his arms around Carter, hands roaming the back of his body. "You can't. I'm just scum too Carter. Look at me. I- I spy and lead people into death traps. Why should I live?" Shawn felt their bodies moving and before he knew it they were falling back on the bed, Carter's warm strong frame covering his body.

"Because you're perfect Shawn. Those eyes, that...that body," Carter moved his mouth up to Shawn's face, slipping a hand between them to rub at his stiff member. Shawn groaned again, thrusting up into the hand, but Carter moved his hand replacing it with his own hard erection grinding against Shawn. "I don't care if I'm going to die. At least I'll have spent time with an angel."

Shawn's defenses were immediately shattered. The guard that he normally kept for the sake of the business vanished in an instant at Carter's words. He could even feel himself tearing up which was something he never did. He never cried, not since the day his sister was kidnapped. He didn't even cry when his parents were killed because he felt numb to the world.

Shawn buried his face in Carter neck, breathing in his sweet scent taking it all to memory. He let his hand roam down the strong back slowly and over the arch of his ass squeezing lightly before parting his legs even more. "Don't say things like that. I'm not- what you think- hardly an angel- God Carter why did you have to be so damn...stupid?" He let a tear fall for the first time in his career and then another until he was crying. He was feeling and God did it hurt.

Carter felt tears prick his eyes as he thrust into his lover, making him cry out in both pleasure and pain. "I don't care who you think you are Shawn but to me, you're an angel." Carter took his time thrusting in and out of Shawn, plating fevered kisses all over his face, neck, chest, shoulders and any parts of his body he could reach with his lips. He wanted to worship Shawn's body and enjoy this moment. He even kissed Shawn's tears away before claiming his lips again. He didn't know it, but for the first time in Shawn;s life he felt loved.

"C-Carter," he choked out, the pleasure from the kisses and lovemaking twisting his gut. "Why? Help me understand why…?" He couldn't understand how a man who would probably never see his sister again would be so kind to the man who was the very cause of it.

Carter smiled, murmuring against the blonde's lips. "Because for one night, someone actually cares about the both of us."

Shawn choked out another sob, holding tight to Carter as he moved in and out of him at a quicker pace. It had been a while, but Carter was so gentle even in the faster pace, being sure not to hurt him too much. It wasn't long before Shawn's legs were wrapped around Carter's waist, arching up into him in pleasure. "Carter...you feel so good." He planted tiny kisses all over Carter, loving him, wanting to give him everything he had. He could feel his stomach tightening, matching the needy moans from Carter. Shawn kissed his lips, holding back not wanting to release until Carter had reached his peak too. "To- together."

Carter nodded, hissing in pleasure at the tightness that was Shawn. "To...together..." He felt his body shuddering with desire and knew that if he made it out of this situation alive, he wanted to be with Shawn forever.

Shawn clung to Carter as they both rode out their orgasms, falling back against the covers spent high from their lovemaking. Tomorrow reality would set back in but for now he would try not to think about it. He would pretend there was no tomorrow as they lie there with each other.

Shawn shifted so that Carter was resting comfortably on him. They would sleep this way as if their bodies were one. "Carter..."Shawn ran his fingers through his slick hair, kissing his bare shoulder and trying not to cry all over again. "Sleep good Carter and try not to think. Dream happy things."

Carter nodded, "I will Shawn...I...I will..." he yawned and laid his head against Shawn's chest, feeling comfortable. He would sleep well tonight and he would sleep in his arms as if they were two old lovers. The happy thought was his last for the evening before exhaustion and alcohol claimed him for a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Hope you guys are enjoying it so far. I know two people are. ;-) I usually don't care about reviews, but I DO like constructive criticism. I'd like to know if you're feeling the setting alright. That kind of thing. Is it easy to followread? Ect. Thanks.**


	4. Black Friday

Shawn was the first to wake the next morning, his eyes widening at the sight of Carter. _Oh God what have I done? _He would get in so much trouble if someone knew what they had done and yet...

He studied Carter in his sleep. He was a very gorgeous man, so perfectly molded against him. It was sad that he had to go away today, but it was for the best. Family came first and Nolee was worth saving. He was sure he would feel the same way if he knew where his sister was or if she was alive at all. Shawn kissed Carter's cheek, shifting and trying to peel himself away. He didn't want Carter to wake up and freak out.

"Where you goin?" Carter mumbled, knowing that Shawn was trying to get up. He also knew what today was though he dread it. He knew that he would have to leave today and he wasn't ready for it. He thought maybe something could blossom if he could stay with Shawn.

Shawn smiled a little, running his fingers down Carter's spine. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you. You were sleeping so beautifully." He glanced over at the clock on the wall, the little hand acting like a ticking time bomb inching them closer to their destinies. He dreaded getting out of bed too and if he had his choice, he'd stay just like this all day.

Carter raised his head, pressing a light kiss to Shawn's lips. "Come with me," he murmured. "We can live together. My family has a ranch in Nashville that you would love. It was left to us from mama before she died." He didn't want to leave Shawn and he knew what Nicki might do to him if she found out about them making love.

Shawn looked away, his heart hurting a little. A ranch. God he'd always wanted one to raise kids on and work. He loved animals, he loved the outdoors and he loved hard work. No matter how long he'd been working in the city, he was still a country boy at heart. Shawn stroked the side of Carter's face sadly. "If I run off with you, we'll never be safe. They're probably out there now, watching this apartment. I wouldn't get out of the city before one of Nicki's cops catch me."

Shawn kissed his lips once more. "Go Carter. Save yourself. I'll protect your sister for you like I promised." No sooner had Shawn got the words out of his mouth, his phone rang. He quickly reached over grabbing it off the night table. "Hello?"

"Shawn it's Santana. I need to see you right away okay Barb?"

Shawn looked up at Carter answering. "Yes. I'll be there right away." Shawn hang up the phone, shaken and feeling nervous. Did they know Shawn had given himself to Carter? Guess he'd know soon. "I- I have to go."

Carter nodded, a bit sad at Shawn's words. He didn't want to leave but he knew that he had to. He wanted to keep his sister safe and now Shawn was added to that list. He kissed Shawn's cheek softly before redressing and standing. "It was an honor to be your lover Shawn," Carter softly said, kissing the man one more time.

Shawn kissed them back, lips meeting and tongues dancing for what he knew would be the last time. Already he was starting to see exactly why everyone told him not to get emotionally involved and having sex makes it worse. If Carter would have just treated him like a piece of ass, scratching an itch he probably wouldn't have felt so bad, but now he had urges to run away with him and he knew that was impossible.

Shawn rolled out of bed, grabbing some jeans and a tank out of his closet. Both men finished dressing in silence too afraid to do or say anything for fear of going back on their words. Shawn grabbed his phone and his keys heading towards the door with Carter. They bumped into each other which made them both pause, looking into each other's eyes. "I uh... it was... I mean it's been- I feel the same...about you- I mean being your lover," he said, feeling completely embarrassed.

Carter laughed. "I'm not so special. I'm just a crooked cop who got mixed up in the wrong crowd. But you? You're a bright spot in an otherwise dark world; truly a perfect angel if there ever was one." He pulled the door open for Shawn ushering him out.

Shawn didn't even respond as he walked out the apartment simply because deep down he knew Carter had it all wrong. Carter was really that bright spot and that little bit of something missing from his own life. He gave him a little something last night to be desired and Shawn just hoped he wouldn't keep longing for that feeling from now on.

Shawn pulled the door shut, turning his key to lock the deadbolt. His key got stuck a minute and he fought to get the key out. There was a gun shot and then one more. Shawn's body just froze on the spot and then he heard a sickening thud. Heart racing he spun around, eyes widening at the sight. "C- Carter!"

Shawn dropped to his knees, body trembling as blood poured from Carter's side and from his mouth. He wasn't dead yet but from the looks of it he would choke in minutes on his own blood. Shawn didn't even bother to look around because he knew no one was there. People got shot around here all the time. He was just fortunate enough to work for the people who did all the killing. Shawn reached out to touch Carter but jerked his hand back too afraid to touch too much. There was a sick feeling in his gut, and his chest was tightening. "Carter! I- " But then he let his emotions get the best of him and he choked out a sob. This was not supposed to happen. Carter was supposed to be free.

Carter reached his hand out, grasping for something to hold on to as he laid on the ground. He knew what had happened. He was dying and the pain was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He smiled at Shawn, blood leaking from the corners of his mouth then he gasped. There was pain but then suddenly, it was gone. He was gone.

Shawn felt like screaming as the hand that was touching him all over just a few hours ago went lifeless. He heard Carter take his last breath and then like all the others, he was gone. Just like that. Shawn didn't even register the EMTs as they were leading him out of the way collecting the body. Shawn just stood there watching numbly as the paramedic laid the covering over Carter's body, pronouncing him dead on arrival.

There was the sounds of sirens blazing down the street leaving him all alone in his state of shock. For a long time he just stood there, eyes streaming tears he hardly registered. He was probably standing there for at least another thirty minutes or so until the sound of heels on the side walk got his attention and then he felt it- a cold hand on his face thumbing his tears away.

"You knew better Shawn," she purred. "Of all people, you knew better but you just didn't listen this time. What was it about him that made you so weak huh? Was it his eyes? His body? His charming smile?" Santana cupped his chin, rubbing her cheek against his but Shawn hardly responded, too hurt to entertain his cold-hearted underboss. "Love and intimacy doesn't exist in this job so get your act together." She kissed his cheek then held him close, nuzzling him and nipping his earlobe. "I'll leave you to notify the sister and when you're done, I have a new assignment for you." She turned to leave with a smirk on her face for a job well done. Maybe now her Barb will get his act together.

**~x~**

Shawn watched her leave and as soon as her driver pulled off, he reached for his cell phone trembling as he dialed up Nolee's number.

"Hello, Nolee Lacroix speaking." Nolee adjusted her glasses waving as one of her cop friends walked by her cubical.

"Nolee? This is Shawn." He almost couldn't hang onto the phone due to his trembling. It was bad and he hardly wanted to be the one to break the news to her, but Santana was cruel. He knew Tana made him do the dirty work on purpose because everything was just a game to her and she thrived off seeing others suffer. She was just one cruel bitch, but that's why she was so successful. Santana knew the importance of keeping business separated from pleasure unlike himself. "Carter's dead," he managed after a while, voice empty and hollow. He just came right out and said it because dwelling on it was doing nothing but making him miserable.

Nolee's eyes grew wide and she nearly dropped the receiver. Just hearing those words broke her heart more than anything in the world. The man who had raised her, had protected her, had made sure she always had what she needed...was gone? She knew- I mean she didn't know, but all throughout the day she just had this feeling something bad was going to happen, but she couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. "Wh...what? He can't be...we..."

Shawn listened quietly as the disbelief, shock, and denial took over Nolee. He listened shedding his own tears for entirely different reasons, but after a while he could no longer stand to hear the pain in her voice. "I- I have to go. They took his body to the morgue on Fifth Avenue. I'm not sure if you should converse with me anymore. Good bye Nolee." He hung up before he could break down again. Instead of driving, he decided to walk to work. He had no idea what his assignment would be but today he'd welcome it...to mask the pain.

**~x~**

Nolee hung up, telling the commissioner of what had happened and he dismissed her. She found herself walking to Fifth Avenue not caring if Nicki gunned her down at this point. Hell, she welcomed it. The only family she had left was now dead so in her mind, she had nothing to live for anymore. Walking into the morgue, she found her brothers body after peeling back the covers they had placed over him. He looked serene and peaceful as if though he was gunned down, he had no regrets. The sight was too much to bear and she allowed herself to sink to her knees and cry. She was like that for a long time until someone ushered her out of the morgue.

She didn't show up for work the next day or the rest of the week for that matter. In fact, she didn't do anything that week but lay in bed looking through old photo albums. There were pictures of her and Carter mostly, seeing as how he had raised her since she was very young. Carter had been forced to look out for them both after their mother killed herself. After all, who was going to do it? The father that ran away from them when she was just a new born? She doubted it since he'd disappeared without so much as a trace.

Carter had been everything to her. On the nights that she would come home from school beaten and worn out, they would go for a run or a walk before he helped her start on her homework. The night of graduation, he had been the one that cheered and clapped the loudest for her. On the day that she had been accepted into the police academy, he was the one that hand delivered the letter to her and now? Now he was gone, never to talk to her or cheer her up ever again. She had wanted to lay in bed for the next week too, not eating or doing anything, but when Jack, her best friend, showed up that Saturday night, she was dragged out of bed. He forced her to get dressed then drove her down to the very place she secretly did not wish to go- Nicki's club. It had made her sick to know that somewhere in the club could possibly be the people who killed her brother, but she would have to get over it. She took her seat with Jack and the guys letting the music drown her sorrows.

**~x~**

When Shawn got to the club, Chris immediately grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry," Chris whispered.

Shawn nodded, hugging Chris tight. Chris was his best friend and confidant in the _cosca_. After helping Chris get used to the way things worked, they found out that they really clicked. There were times when they were at each other's throats but they'd usually get over it quickly. "Where's Nicki?"

"In the VIP room waiting for you. Santana is there also, but they've changed their minds. They don't need to see you today. Something urgent came up so they're both flying out tonight." Chris pulled away. "Keep your head up. He's just one man Shawn."

Shawn nodded though he still felt numb to the core. Since Tana and Nicki were gone, it meant business as usual only no impending assignments. That just meant dancing and serving each night which was hardly enough to cure the pain that he felt. By the end of the week he still wasn't over everything. How could he get over it when every night he was dreaming of Carter making love to him only to be snatched away into the arms of death. But his prayers for a distraction were somehow answered when he came in that Saturday night. Chris greeted him with a message from Tana and Shawn nodded before numbly hurrying towards the VIP area, bodyguards nodding respectfully as he entered. Sure enough there was Nicki sitting back in a lavish chair talking quietly to Santana who was still puffing on a cigar. It was like nothing had happened, but then, why should they give a damn about his feelings? He was just a lowly dancer. Nothing special at all.

Santana looked his way, smiling wickedly. "Shawn. Barbz. Come here sexy." Shawn hid the disgust and regret as he approached them waiting to be addressed. Nicki only smirked, leaning back in her chair to watch Santana do all the talking. "We want to apologize for earlier in the week. I shouldn't have scolded you. Turns out he was only fooling us all anyway. He had plans to turn in a couple of our men to the PD so you could say he was something of a double agent." Nicki passed her an envelope and then she handed it to him. "Your assignment. I think you already know who it is."

Shawn slowly opened the file, his heart sinking. Nolee. It was Nolee. For the first time since he was sworn into part of Nicki's cosca, he found himself shaking his head. "Please don't make me do this. I'm already responsible for the brother. Don't make me kill her too," he pleaded. This wasn't right and it wasn't fair. Carter's death should have made the score even, but it seemed like Nicki was out for blood this time.

Nicki raised her brows. "Are you...disrespecting me by actually refusing to do a job? Because if you are, there's the fucking door," she motioned. "And remember, I adore you but someone else will take advantage of your goods and use them for the disease stricken streets."

Shawn winced. Never had he made his boss this mad before and her words cut him like a knife to the gut. She was like his big sister, or the mother he lost so for her to chastise him felt weird and made him feel like scum.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, holding his head down.

"Aww, está a punto de llorar," Santana pouted mockingly before rolling her eyes. "Quit crying." She leaned over picking up a gun, cocking it and pointing it right at him. "Oh no need to flinch Shawn. We're not gonna kill you. You haven't fucked up enough to warrant the death penalty, but you are going to do this. Think about it," she said setting the gun on the glass table before them. "If you kill her, then you'll be doing her a favor. I did a background check on her and her own damn daddy don't give a fuck about her. Help put the poor girl out of her misery."

"Unless...you have a better idea Shawny?" Nicki asked. "She's a beautiful woman and you know I'm attracted to all things beautiful. She could work for us. But the choice is yours. Either finish her off, or bring her to me."

Shawn nodded, unable to form words before he dismissed himself. He had to dance tonight but he felt like he would hurl if he did right away. Instead he ordered a martini- straight- and took a seat near the stage. Habit forced him to look over at that familiar table near the door and he instantly regretted it. There was his target sitting there and all he could do was hang his head down momentarily before quickly looking away, not wanting to make eye contact. Shawn finished up his martini then quickly headed for the stage. Tonight he would do something he never did which was take someone home with him. He would let them fuck his brains out because he wanted to forget and the pain of being treated like a slut should help. Nicki would frown but this wasn't an attachment fuck. It would be a "get me off then leave" type of deal. He would also, at some point, need to figure out what to do about Nolee. There was no rush to get the job done since he knew she wasn't stupid, but the longer he waited to talk to her, the harder it would get.

The lights dimmed on Shawn and milk poured from the ceiling getting him soaking wet. The way the lights hit his body made it look like he was dazzling all over from the many colored lights and immediately the cat calls started. Tonight he would definitely take someone home to drown his out his sorrows. He needed to focus right now. Though Nolee's table was in eye sight he would do his best to avoid it from now on.

**~x~**

Jack had an arm wrapped around Nolee's shoulders as she cried. He was a long time best friend, knowing her better than she even knew herself sometimes. He even knew things about her that Carter didn't know since big brothers didn't need to know everything about their little sisters, especially private things. Needless to say, Jack loved her and he knew how she was feeling. "Hey, you know Carter. He wouldn't want you to cry about this. He was a proud man Nolee and somehow, maybe there was something noble behind his death. He would never tell you, but you said it yourself. He looked at peace."

Nolee nodded, taking a drink of whiskey before she wiped her mouth. Her eyes looked around the room. She saw Shawn but dismissed it, turning her face towards Jack. "I know...but I think this is all my fault."

"How could this be your fault? Did you order a hit placed out on him? No, I don't think so," Jack smiled. "Now, c'mon. Cheer up." Jack smiled, pointing to the stage, "Look, the guy you like watching dance is on."

Nolee turned her head and noticed it was indeed Shawn on stage working the crowd. She knew she shouldn't be angry at Jack, but for some reason it was easier to take it out on him than it was to blame Shawn. She slapped his arm away and stood up yelling indignantly between bouts of tears. "I do NOT like watching him dance! I'm leaving, and don't bother coming to find me!" She stormed out of the bar, not making it very far down the street until she was sitting on the pavement near an alley, her head in her hands, crying.

**~x~**

Shawn never saw Nolee when she ran out of the club. He was too busy grinding on the man he wanted to take home for the night, getting his body worked up for a quick fuck. If he could have he would have led him straight to the VIP and let him have his way. Shawn was just that emotionally conflicted and fucked up right now. He was midway through his session, his target's hands all over him, when Chris came over tapping him on his shoulder. Shawn didn't feel like moving but Chris insisted that it was important. With a parting kiss he left his target following Chris outside. "What?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

"I'm sorry Shawn but I thought you might wanna know that your insurance policy ran out on you. If something happens to her then you're done."

Shawn rolled his eyes. "I don't even care anymore Chris. Fuck it. Let them kill me. I'm so over this."

Chris went pale. "Shawn don't say that. We both know sleeping with Carter wasn't exactly your brightest idea, but what's done is done. You need to come help me find Nolee."

"No. I'm not helping you find her. You're an ex-cop. Find her own your own. I need to get laid."

Chris grabbed Shawn's wrist dragging him down the street. "Stop being such a damn Diva junior. If you don't find her you'll end up selling your body for dirt bags because we both know Nicki likes you too much to kill you. I think Santana's just jealous and-"

He stopped suddenly causing Shawn to bump into him. "What? Why the hell did you-Oh." They had found her, or what looked like her, a little ways in the alley crying her heart out. Chris shoved Shawn down into the alley towards her. "Hey Nolee?"

Nolee looked up seeing Shawn and a blonde that she recognized from the club. She removed her gun, making sure the safety was on before sliding it to them. "Make it quick. I don't wanna be here no more. I don't want anything anymore. I just want to die." Despite being drunk she meant every word of it. Without her brother, she was nothing. She wasn't even brave enough to pull the trigger herself, though she had definitely thought about it. But she knew why Shawn was here. She was a loose end he needed to tie up and she had no plans of putting up a fight.

Chris picked up the gun, sticking it in the inside coat pocket of his suit jacket. "You obviously don't know Shawn very well. He's not going to kill you. His methods are...well he'd prefer a poison knife to the chest."

Shawn scowled. "Chris, stop making jokes. She's right ya know. I was told to end her misery." Shawn ran a hand through his hair, which was still wet and clinging to him along with his wet clothes. "I need to get back and get into dry clothes since obviously I won't get fucked into oblivion tonight."

He started walking off leaving them behind. Chris just sighed shaking his hand. He offered a hand to Nolee helping her up. "You should come back and wait for him to cool off. He's just as upset as you are and he doesn't know how to cope with his feelings." He looked towards the streets where Randy's prostitutes were lining up. "This isn't the place for a girl like you so come on. Let's get the hell out of here."

Nolee took Chris' hand, not because she wanted to but because her mind told her that it was the right thing to do. She sighed. "I don't care anymore. Let him kill me. Just get it over quick." The pondered his words for a moment before a scowl of her own appeared. "And how do you know what kind of girl I am?"

Chris shrugged it off, not being one to dish too much so soon. "Because I'm a genius," he smirked. He let go of her hand in order to reach in his pocket and grab hold of the gun. These streets were dangerous and while it was part of his job to protect Shawn, Nicki still didn't think too much of him just yet,. Then again, Chris was an ex cop and it always took cops a while to move up in rank. However, Chris didn't care much about rankings right now. He enjoyed watching over Shawn and when they weren't fighting, they were the best of friends. In this line of work, good friends were hard to come by so Chris was determined to stay with Shawn for as long as possible.

He casually placed a hand on Nolee's back leading her through the crowds of thugs and pimps until they were back inside the club. Shawn was no where to be found which meant he was still in his shower. Chris led her to the usual table where they sat waiting on Shawn. "I'm sorry for your loss," he said quietly. He knew words hardly meant anything, but it felt like the right thing to say. As an ex cop he remembered what it was like calling up someone telling them that their teenage son was killed in a gang fight or something just as traumatic. He also knew her pain first hand having lost a brother. He could relate.

"I don't need sympathy from a gangster," she said lowly, though all she wanted to do was accept his apology. Chris seemed like a really good guy. The warm hand on her back from earlier as he ushered her through the dangerous streets felt comforting, but she couldn't accept it or him just yet. Something just compelled her to do otherwise- be it her anger at the situation or something else. She wasn't sure.

Chris nodded his head in understanding. How dare he, an ex PD and private detective turned mafia kickstand, offer an apology? He was part of the problem- not the solution. If he were truly sorry then he would not be sitting here and would instead, be pouring over paper work and files for hours on in trying to lock up some of these criminals, but it was too late for that.

He turned his attention to the stage where other dancers were performing. None were as interesting as Shawn but it helped kill the tension. He truly was sorry and what Nolee didn't know was that he was exactly like Shawn. He sympathized with the so-called enemy often and only killed when necessary. If he could help it, he would never kill because that was drilled into him as a kid and at the academy.

He perked up a little when he finally spotted Shawn who looked just as ill as before. His mood swings were legend. He joined them at the table with a bottle of Ciroc and a tray of glasses with ice. He poured himself a drink leaving it open for others should they want one. "Yes, yes I'm still pissed, no I don't want to fucking kill you and yes, I still need to get laid."

Nolee poured herself a glass. She didn't mean to sound like such a cold person tonight but she had every right to be. She was starting over from square one with nothing. She looked at Shawn, tearing up. "Wh...what were his final moments like?" She hoped they were heroic and if not, she at least hoped that Shawn would create a believable lie.

Shawn almost choked on his drink. Again with the questions he didn't know how to answer. He looked over at Chris who knew about him and Carter. Thing is, would it be right to reveal something so personal with Nolee? He was sure she wouldn't get mad- or no. Actually he couldn't be sure. For all he knew she'd blame him for causing his demise but that wasn't the case. Carter just knew he would die and Shawn only gave him what he asked for; what he wanted and enjoyed every second of it. He couldn't answer. He just...

Chris touched Nolee's hand. "Hey. He spent the night with Shawn. Shawn's not a bad guy despite the front he's putting on. I'm sure they shared a few drinks while pondering how to keep you safe." Chris looked down. "If you meant...his death then...I don't…really know what-"

"It was quick," Shawn said softly. "But everything...it was how he wanted it." That was all he could manage without bursting into tears.

Nolee sat there silent for a minute. Tough naïve at times, it didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened between Carter and Shawn. They had made love which should not have surprised her in the least. She remembered how interested in him Carter was when they went out to this place. It was only a matter of time before Carter had got to him, last wish or not. She took a shaky breath and nodded. "So what now? Do I have to run the rest of my life? Do I have to become someone else?"

Chris sighed. "You're both in a difficult situation. Shawn could easily kill you and be done with it. He'd get off smelling like roses and you'll join your brother upstairs, but Shawn got too involved. If he never would have taken Carter home or learned of your kinship, he'd have killed you in that alley because it's all he knows."

Chris looked towards the VIP area. Santana was here and Nicki probably was too. They were patient women so Shawn had plenty of time to get the job done so long as he didn't try and run. "You have options Nolee. They killed Carter but it wasn't enough. They want you either dead or working for them and when you're in, you're stuck. There's no getting out Nolee so yeah. Guess you can say your life belongs to them now, but maybe all's not lost. There still might be a way to get you off the hook."

Shawn looked over at Chris frowning. What did he know?

"If there's a way to get me off the hook," Nolee started after taking another drink, "let me hear it now. And if not...I guess I can work for them. But I'm not a killer and I don't know anything about this kind of life." She looked over at Shawn. He was frowning. That was NOT a good sign.

"As a former PI and ex-cop, I know a lot about the on goings of various gangs and mafia groups," Chris continued. "Nicki J can be ruthless, but she prefers to do business with very little bloodshed if possible. She already has most of her home country under her command so she came here to America in hopes of strengthening ties."

Chris leaned in a little closer, lowering his voice. He looked around to make sure none of Nicki's men were lingering. "Listen, the thing they don't teach you at the academy is how the government really makes people disappear. You might be a blonde but I know you're not stupid. Who do you think makes people disappear when the government needs a hit done? It's not always the CIA Nolee. It's guys like me, Shawn and anybody else working for the goddamned mafia. It's been this way since before the 20s. Your brother knew this. He tried to outsmart the system but failed."

Nolee took in what she was being told. First off all she noted that he was an ex cop and that it probably was the man who taught one of her classes the first year in the academy. And then she noted the part about hits. She had heard rumors like the mafia and the government had worked together to kill JFK. She had also heard rumors of Big Foot. Point in case, she knew that rumors were often wrong. She didn't expect this to be one of the right ones.

"So your saying I become a hit girl or something?"

"Well..." Chris began, but Shawn cut him off.

"Santana wants you to choose. Either death or working for them. I can tell you now your only choices are prostitution or hit woman. If you're a hit woman that means you have to take your clothes off. You're beautiful and Santana will figure she can get the most out of you by either auctioning you off to the highest bidder or making you do what I do."

Chris frowned. "Hold on Shawn. Highest bidder?"

"Carter told me Nolee before we..." He looked away. "You're a virgin," he said quietly, "and if Santana finds out, it's the black market for you."

"Wow," Chris said, whistling low. "I- well no wonder Carter was-wait. You're a _virgin_?" he hissed.

Nolee nodded, not seeing a problem with it. "I just haven't found the right guy. I like to put work before other people. It's what's going to get me ahead in life and not dating random men." If it was up to dating or being in a betrothal, Nolee would have picked being in a betrothal. She hated trying to impress people when on dates. And sometimes as a cop she could sense when someone was lying to her which made it difficult to get to second or third base. "Why? Is that a problem?"

Chris shook his head. "Nothing. It's just rare to find a grown woman who isn't soiled in this day and age. I'm not judging you. Most men and women who are looking to settle down would think you're a gift from God."

"And so are rich men who love to spend money on young virgins from around the world," Shawn added. "Look, we need to talk to Santana either tonight or tomorrow. The longer we wait, the harder it'll be for you."

"Shawn's right, but if we can talk Santana into letting you strip and be a hit woman, they might agree to put you on a tough case. I know you're a rookie, but between you, me and Shawn we might be able to take down another boss or get aligned with another- something! We have to do something big Nolee or you'll be stuck here forever in this shitty life. I don't mind it so much and neither does Shawn, but we've both been doing it for a long time. You just don't strike me as the heartless bastard type."

Nolee sighed, "I'm not heartless and that's my problem. If I was heartless, or stupid, I wouldn't be in this mess. Carter wouldn't be dead." She looked at Shawn. "I'll go with you two to talk to Santana. I don't mind doing...doing what I need to do to survive."

"Good girl," Chris said. "Excuse me while I go let her know what you've decided." Chris left the table leaving Shawn and Nolee alone with their thoughts about everything. Shawn was pretty sure that deep down Nolee probably hated him, but he wished he could replay a tape of his last conversations with Carter. She would be able to see that everything Carter did was to protect her and how he made Shawn promise to look after her. After being with Carter intimately how could he not try his best?

Chris returned moments later. "Come on guys. Let's get this over with."

Shawn got up and led the way while Chris put an encouraging hand on Nolee's back. It would be alright. It had to be.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: I know its pretty long, but it'll get somewhere eventually.<span>**


	5. First Night on the Job

Nolee wasn't sure what to think about anyone or anything at this point in time. She had grown up thinking that her brother was one of the most straight laced men in the world but all he turned out to be was a crooked cop. How was she supposed to face the rest of the world when she couldn't even face the reality of her life? Sighing she nodded at Chris. This time the hand on her back did make her feel a little better amidst the growing feeling of impending doom that was rising in her stomach.

Santana's eyes lit up when Shawn walked through the curtain. She couldn't help but to smile that devastatingly sultry smile of hers as they all lined up before her. Nicki didn't bother to look up as she was busy looking through a very important file. "My favorite Barb, Chris and...someone new. Lacroix isn't it?" She smirked. "I read your file mamacita and your family history is...something entertaining." She leaned over and whispered something to Nicki who nodded.

Chris cleared his throat. "Santana, she wants to work for us to clear her debt."

"Does she now?" Santana asked, eyes studying Nolee as if taking in every detail of her small frame.

"Yes, but we wanna up the ante a bit. She can't survive in this business and we want her out in exchange for a tough assignment. If we bring you someone good, she goes free," Chris said, speaking up trying to sound brave but secretly crapping his pants on the inside.

"Shawn, was this your idea too?" Santana asked.

He looked at Chris wanting to desperately say he had nothing to do with this, but Carter was on his mind. He could see those tears raining down his cheeks as they made love. "Yeah I...I agree with Chris. She's not cut out for the long haul. Nicki please," he pleaded. "I'll do anything. Just don't make me kill her."

Santana laughed a cold heartless laugh before she clapped her hands. "Very well. Nolee. What is it can you do? You don't look like very much at all to be honest."

As a child Nolee had never been scared. She loved spiders and snakes, bugs nor clowns gave her the shivers. Hell, she was watching scary movies with her brother as a small child, but right here and right now, Nolee was terrified. It wasn't that she could see how devastatingly evil Nicki's intentions were but she could feel them. There was something that was making her heart pound and sending shivers down her spine. "I...I can't do much. I've been trained to be a police officer all my life," she answered, dropping her head to stare at her feet. Those souless orbs from Santana were staring a hole through her and it made her uncomfortable- not that she was any comfortable to begin with.

Santana pursed her lips still studying Nolee's small frame. She didn't look like she had much going for her except good looks, which wasn't much unless you were working the streets. "Very well then. I'll make you a prostitute."

"NO!" Both Chris and Shawn shouted at the same time which got Nicki's attention.

"And...why not?" Nicki asked, eyebrows raised slightly. "Shawn you've never been this outspoken. Was Carter _that _good in bed?" she mocked.

Shawn looked down, feeling the size of an ant. How dare she mock Carter, but what could he do about it?

"No, Nicki it's not that," Chris said, defending them both. "We just figured we'd use her to help track down someone like...er..like- like Wade, Sheamus or um…ya know, a big timer. You know they work the clubs and Shawn could use the help right Nolee?"

Nolee felt anger rise in her chest when Nicki mocked her brother but kept quiet for her own sake. She didn't want to end up like he did and she knew that if she did or said the wrong thing, she'd suffer the same fate. She just kept staring at the floor. "Oh, uh, yeah. Yeah I guess I can do that..."

Nicki's face was indifferent. She neither seemed convinced nor unhappy- anything. She was hard to read which was why many people had a hard time outsmarting her. She looked between the two men, a hand coming up to massage her chin. "She's prostitute material though. Brothel actually. She'd make a killing as some kind of chick on a bunny ranch."

Shawn was not saying a word. If she ended up on the street then he'd sell his body if he had to in order to keep her safe. Or pay the men off.

Chris also wasn't saying another word. They would just have to figure something out because he knew that if they spoke out of turn to Nicki again, she'd whip them good.

"Actually Nicki, make her a stripper," Santana suggested. "Haría un a jefe muy bueno de desmoldador."

Nicki looked over at her right hand woman, brows raised curiously, but if she knew Santana there was an evil intention behind her suggestion and flattery. "Very well then. You start Friday night of next week. Shawn will help you a little but you two will not be allowed the same stage. Dismissed."

Nolee felt her heart break inside. She was a stripper. Not something dignified like a hitman or even a drug runner. She would be forced to take off her clothes and dance for the enjoyment of men. She thanked God that she wasn't a prostitute though. That would have been even more horrid. She left with Shawn and Chris trying not to let the tears leak past her well built defenses. When they were out of there, she turned to Shawn. "I...I don't know how to- I don't have rhythm and I'm not brave enough for a stage."

Shawn shook his head. "Don't think like that. We'll come up with something. We'll find a routine simple enough for you. You don't have to do headstands and stuff if you don't want to. I add that stuff to my routines when I really, really need to turn heads. You're a natural beauty; a woman. Even the gayest man would be interested." Shawn could tell Nolee didn't want to do this, but being a prostitute would have been far worse. Even he himself did not want that job. Oh sure Nicki made sure the clients were clean and if they were not, she killed them for infecting her employees. Thing is Nicki's prostitutes were not allowed to have limitations. If the client wanted BDSM type stuff then as a paying customer, he or she got what they desired. Point blank.

Chris looked between the two of them picking up on the discomfort and worry. They had no choice in the matter and like it or not, this was the best option they had. "Shawn, why don't you have Nolee meet you here an hour early next Friday and work with her? You don't have time tonight. It's late and I think we've all had a trying day with what all that happened."

Shawn couldn't agree more. Trying to teach Nolee how to work a pole tonight with her brother on his mind wouldn't do. "Yeah I'll-sure. What's the plan for Friday though? We got to target somebody in the coming weeks or else she'll be stuck here."

Chris held up a hand. "I'm on it. I'll work on it. You just worry about getting your head on straight. Need a ride home?"

Shawn shook his head. "I'll walk. No one's going to touch me and if they do then so be it." He said good night to them both and headed out the front.

"How about you Noles? Need a lift?"

Nolee's first instinct was to deny that she needed help. But Jake had been her ride down here and she had no idea where he had ran off to so she was stuck with either walking, which she was too tired to do, or riding with Chris. Deciding that riding with him wouldn't be so bad after all she nodded. "Yes please. I just...I don't wanna walk..."

Chris put an arm around her and led her out of the club. Everyone just assumed she was Chris' new assignment, which he mentally planned to add her to his list of duties. All three of them- Shawn, Chris and Nolee- were bound together by this unfortunate circumstance and would only get out with no more casualties if they worked together. Chris led Nolee to a small black Nissan holding the door open for her. He got in starting up the engine, a gun in plain sight just in case. "Where do you live?"

"It's...it's over on Elm," Nolee frowned, pointing in the direction of her home. She wanted to move out; move somewhere that she wasn't reminded of her brother. There had been house listings in Queens and she thought about visiting some of them. Hell, she still had to sort through Carter's things. She just couldn't bring herself to do so. It was as if by getting rid of his things she would be getting rid of memories that the items held.

The ride to Nolee's house was silent, Nolee probably thinking about her future while Chris pondered various things about his own future. This was one of the biggest messes he'd ever been in and had no intention of letting this happen anymore. He would stay on Shawn's ass about keeping his guard up and he would have to do the same.

Once he got to her house, he got out opening the door for her. He reached in his pocket and handed Nolee her gun back. "You should keep this. You never know. Santana doesn't have your best interest at heart."

Nolee showed him her own gun. It was a .9 mm Smith and Weston make that was tucked into her boot, "I never go anywhere without a gun. It's already a good idea to never leave home without it in New York. Now that I have a mob family after me, I know not to leave without it."

"Say before I go, when's the funeral?"

She took a deep breath. She hadn't planned the funeral yet. She would have to scrape up money and everything. "I don't have the money for one yet. But I will."

Chris nodded. "Let me know if you need something Nolee. I can help. I have a little money stashed away. It's a couple of thousand but something simple would do during these times. Funerals are so fucking expensive. I figure it'll just be me, you, Shawn and a few close officer friends." He offered an encouraging smile. "Be at the club early Friday alright? I'll be around."

"I'll be there early."

"Sleep good Noles." With a final wave goodbye, he drove off, hoping he wasn't getting like Shawn- in too deep.

**~x~**

Nolee nodded then went inside for the evening. She was exhausted, but immediately perked up at the sight of her friend Jack. She hadn't expected him, but she wasn't going to complain about a friendly face. They were really good friends hence the reason he had a key to her apartment. She smiled when she saw Jack, who had a key to the apartment since that's how often he frequented it, sitting on the couch. "Hey there Jack. I…" But the look on his face made her stop talking. "What's…wrong?"

"I saw you talking to them in the bar. How long have you been a dirty cop Nolee? Is that the reason Carter's dead?" sneered Jack.

Nolee was stunned. How the hell did he find out? Then again, Chris and Shawn all but confirmed that the majority of NYPD was Nicki's men. Jack just happened to be one of the guys out of the loop. "Jack...I'm not-"

"Oh save your tears Nolee!" he hollered, face contorted with rage. "I already called the commissioner. He'll be here in the morning to strip you of your badge," Jack sneered. "I can't believe I trusted you and you were ratting on the department the entire time! Hell, you were probably dirty in the academy too." He stormed out of the apartment leaving a stunned and heartbroken Nolee in his wake.

**~x~**

Shawn was glad he decided to walk home. Aside from the few prostitutes who propositioned him only to turn tail and run once they saw who it was, it was a good walk that gave him plenty of time to put a few things into perspective. He was still mad at himself for giving into Carter, but a part of him wondered if circumstances would have been different, would he have fallen for Carter's charm anyway? He didn't know but his heart was telling him Carter had began knocking on it since day one and he was too stupid to realize how much that man affected him until after they made love.

Shawn crossed his arms, shivering from the cool night air. Carter was now dead thanks to, no doubt, Santana's hitchmen and his ex-best friend Hunter Helmsley. He ran the slickest group of gangs on the east coast and they had a knack for making people disappear permanently. Carter was just another victim and another thrill for Santana- the sick freak.

Then there was Nolee. Poor girl. If she only knew... Her brother was trying to save her but in the end, couldn't even save himself. Shawn wanted to keep his promise, but he was unsure how to do that. This was no life for Nolee. Even he didn't want this for her if only because she reminded him of the sister he lost years ago.

But he would try. He'd go through file after file, do job after job until he found a solution. Until then, he'd just have hope he taught as well as he could dance. He would see Nolee 6pm sharp after dinner Friday. He just hoped she came ready to and willing to work for both their sakes as he had a feeling Santana would be watching them closely.

**~x~**

Nolee spent most of the next few days looking over funeral arrangements. She had never realized just how much everything truly did cost until it was up to her to pay for it all. She had never heard Carter complain once after he found their mother, though in all honesty she was so young that if he did complain about funeral costs she probably wouldn't have known what he was talking about anyways. Eventually she had to settle for cremation, which wasn't nearly as expensive as she thought. She kept the ashes making plans to eventually take them to the west coast and set them free in the bay.

Thursday, the day before her awful new job would begin, Nolee found herself in Carter's old bedroom. She had been in there a few times before the actual cremation to get him up for work or alert him for breakfast only to find the room empty and void of life. This was the first day that she woke up and just knew Carter was truly gone for good so now here she was actually looking around the room. It was a typical mans room, a bit on the dirty side with a few car magazines laying around. It wasn't until she cleaned off the sheets on his bed that she noticed anything different. She had removed his pillow to pull the case off of it and found a small black picture frame. It was nothing special, except for the photo on the inside of it. It was her mother smiling while Nolee and Carter opened Christmas presents. It was a simpler time back then when they still played cops and robbers in the front yard or went for a swim in the creek. A time before they moved to New York City.

Nolee sighed removing the picture and placing the frame in a pile of Carter's things. She would keep this with her always, a momento of when she was truly happy. She spent the rest of the day boxing and sealing up his things. Her day ended with a shower and time before the tv watching Lifetime movies until she fell asleep on the couch.

**~x~**

Chris spent most of his nights on his lap top going through various files on some of the top mob bosses and criminals alike in the USA. Nicki J. was one of the first whose name popped up but there was no way he would attempt to bring down his own boss, not with very little help. Next was Wade Barrett, Randy Orton- a Pimp but with men under his beck and call when needed, Hunter, the Kevin assassins and some guy named Harris but no one seemed to know much about him. Apparently he was a master of disguise only sticking around long enough to do job or two, fuck a few guys or girls then he was off to the next city like some kind of phantom.

He would be perfect for them to hunt down considering he was hard to pinpoint, but the odds of running across Harris, who's background had been tampered with for his own safety, were slim to none. If anybody could get this guy to hang around, it was Shawn and with some help, Nolee could either do the job by killing him (poison) or help lead him to the bosses. Chris fell asleep at his lap top that Thursday night before Nolee's big day and slept through lunch until his phone rang. He jumped up, realizing that he needed to get himself together for tonight was an important night in the rest of their lives.

**~x~**

Nolee had woken up that morning with a feeling of dread hanging in her stomach. She didn't know how she was going to get through the day. She picked something she hadn't worn in a long time, her school uniform, to pack with her to take for something to wear later and changed into just a pair of plain jeans and a plain white tank top. She looked herself over in the mirror sighing as she did so. Tonight was going to be hell.

Shawn was already dressed when Nolee got to the club. There were only a few people there, most of them dining and having a couple of drinks. The real crowds would come later that night when it was time to hit the stage. That's when most of the business was conducted anyway. Shawn was working the pole in the VIP room when Nolee got there. He stopped what he was doing, offering an encouraging smile. Chris was also there, lurking in a chair with his laptop trying to figure out what to do about their situation. "Hey Nolee. Did you bring something to dance in?"

Nolee nodded removing the school girl uniform from her bag, "I thought this might work but I wasn't really sure." She nodded towards Chris flashing him a warm smile. Though he was older than her by more than a few years, she found him oddly cute. She shook the thought just as quickly reminding herself that she had a job to do and couldn't allow herself to be tempted, even by the likes of Chris.

Shawn looked over the outfit. "Sure. That'll work so long as at least the top comes off completely. You can probably get away with leaving the skirt on since most perverted men get their kicks by flipping women's skirts up anyway. Go on and change clothes. We won't look though if you can't change in front of us then you're in trouble."

Chris also offered her an encouraging smile but he also agreed with Shawn. If she couldn't change in front of two of this club's most harmless men then she was in huge trouble in an hour or so.

Nolee shrugged not caring at all about changing in front of them. She didn't like the idea of stripping in front of a packed house of perverts, but she was used to changing in front of the other rookies while she was at the academy. She quickly peeled off her clothes and began changing into the little uniform she brought from home.

Chris watched her out the corner of his eye as she undressed. It was quick as she didn't seem too embarrassed at all and with good reason. Nolee had a great body and this was the first time in a long time that he actually paid attention to a woman's body. With all the laws outlawing intimacy outside of the paid kind, he kept his eyes on his job, which was protecting some of the dancers. Aside from that he never tempted himself. He forced his eyes to look at his screen rather than Nolee's gorgeous legs.

"Do you have shoes I can wear?" she asked, working to button up her shirt a little. "Preferably not killer heels either."

Shawn shook his head. "Oh no. Heels are a must Nolee. Men love heels or "fuck me boots" so take your pick." He motioned to a dressing room nearby and inside there was a shelf filled with various hills all designer.

Nolee whined like a school girl who didn't want to go to class. "Oh c'mon! I can barely walk in heels! Can't I just wear a pair of cowboy boots or something?" She absolutely dreaded heels. She had fallen and snapped her ankle once while trying to walk in them so she had decided that she wouldn't do it anymore. Not ever.

"Look, if Chris can wear a pair of heels then so can you," Shawn said. "Chris once went undercover as a lady and strutted in heels for six hours."

Chris scowled. "You didn't have to tell that! It's one of my more embarrassing undercover assignments."

"Yeah, well you strut around in those heels like a pro. Maybe you can show Nolee-"

"Don't even finish that statement," he grumbled. "Give her a pair lace up boots. The men will be too busy watching her tits rather than her shoes."

"Fine, fine." Shawn went over to the shelf that had various shoes on it and handed her a pair of white lace up boots. "Try these."

She grabbed the shoes taking a seat across from Chris working to get them on. "Chris taught one of the courses I took my first year in the academy. I don't think he remembers. I wasn't very participative in that class."

Chris shook his head. "I really don't remember. I taught so many students over the years it's hard to say. But I'm sure I'd have remembered you." He looked up from his laptop with a small smile.

"Alright Nolee. No more chit chat. Get on that pole while I'll take this one," Shawn said. "I'll show you a basic routine and when you're onstage, you just deviate how you want. Its easier to just pick a guy or gal and give a lap dance. Lap dances get you big tips."

Chris put on some music from his ITunes and sat back watching them as they practiced, unable to take his eyes off of either of them.

Nolee followed Shawn's every move to the best of her ability. Every roll of the hips, every slight touch of her body, she tried to follow with precision, but her body just wasn't used to being "sexy". She felt awkward since dancing had never been her thing. After a few runs though she began to relax a little bit and with Shawn's encouragement, she finally stopped being so stiff. She was finally doing what it took to make sure she'd live to see another day. Once her eyes rounded on Chris, who was watching them both, she blushed slightly, intimidated by the way he was staring. She didn't like doing this but she knew the sooner she proved herself, the sooner she would get to be free.

Shawn watched her just as closely too, seemingly impressed with the newbie. She looked absolutely stunning and after a while she started to warm up to the routine. It was simple enough. No crazy handstands, but the occasional split was added since Nolee had no problem doing them. "Very good Nolee!" Shawn exclaimed. "It's simple but effective. If you need to spice things up, lap dances and go for the sober ones. The drunk ones tend to rough you up a bit and since I can't be there to help you, then don't be too bold."

Chris closed his lap top and let out a little sigh. While Shawn was in the midst of his pep talk, Chris received an email from another bodyguard. "Well guys, I have some good news. We're gonna have quite the pickings tonight, but there's also some bad news," he winced.

Shawn looked annoyed. "Great. That's all I need is more bad news so now tell me. What is it?"

"Hunter will be here tonight."

Nolee saw the worried look on Shawn's face that matched the equally worried look on Chris'. "Okay, who the hell is Hunter? I've never heard that name before. Is he someone that I have to worry about?" She sat down, toweling off. She now knew why some people considered pole dancing to be actual work outs. They were exhausting.

Shawn just groaned. "Hunter? Really?" He took a seat next to Chris shaking his head. "He's an old friend of mine. Ruthless mofo who runs the baddest gangs on the east coast."

"Yeah. Hunter's one of the most successful gang leaders on the East Coast and is expanding," Chris explained. "He calls his gang Evolution and I'm convinced the government uses them as a means of making people disappear. Hunter's kill record is crazy and he doesn't have the most angelic of killing techniques. Shots to the chest, bludgeons with sledgehammers, bricks to the head, caning-you name it, he'll do it."

Nolee looked absolutely terrified. "Do you think that Santana sent him here to deal with me? I mean, what if she went back on her word?" She was shaking slightly as she thought over the prospect of being hurt by this man. The very thought of torture terrified her. She's much rather die a clean death and get it over with.

Shawn shook his head. "That's not Santana's style. Besides, she's just the underboss. Any major killing has to be okayed by the boss unless an emergency arises. You're not that much of a threat yet darling." Although even as Shawn said this, he knew Santana wasn't beyond going behind Nicki's back. She'd done so before plenty of times and had gotten away with it. But that was something he would keep between himself and Chris. Nolee didn't need to know this- not yet.

Chris nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he's probably here to gloat or possibly annoy Shawn. He drops by from time to time with his croonies but we'll see. I'll keep an eye on him." Chris checked his watch. "Ooo guys we gotta jet. Shawn, Nolee it's almost curtain time for you both."

Nolee sucked in a breath and let it out slowly as she counted to ten. It's what she did to calm her nerves, other than take a shot. She ran a hand through her hair, ruffling it a bit. She was scared but she couldn't let the customers see that. "Whose going first? Me or Shawn?"

"Nolee you're up first. One song- six minute routine. You'll be fine." Chris pushed past them and headed towards the door where he usually stood guard watching over Shawn. The lights suddenly dimmed and over the loudspeaker came the announcement for School Girl Naughty Nolee Lacroix.

She took a deep breath then headed out onto the stage, the spotlight all on her. She stood there frozen in time for a moment, but an encouraging nod from Chris helped her out. She broke into the routine that Shawn showed her earlier, smiling shyly from the cat calls she was getting. Though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, least of all herself, she was somewhat enjoying the attention.

Meanwhile, Shawn decided to stay backstage and watch her performance through a crack, but he was tripped up by the sight of Hunter coming through the door followed by a man he'd never seen before in his life. Chris didn't even say anything to Hunter which meant Chris was hardly doing his damn job by watching Nolee dance. Nolee was important, but Hunter was more important right now.

Shawn groaned. He would have to make Hunter his target for the night to get info on the new guy. He did not want to but he was uncertain about making Nolee do it. Thing about it though she would have to learn how to deal with men like him eventually because there was no guarantee Santana would keep her word about letting her go. This all could very well be a set up and Nolee could be stuck here. For now he would have to hope Tana wasn't screwing with them.

**~x~**

Harris stood behind his new boss, or at least his new boss at this time, Hunter. He was a handsome older man but beneath his looks laid a cold heart and a brain that probably could have been on study in a neurosurgeons office. He sat down at the bar, ordering a glass of Jack Daniels and fanning himself off. "Did we have t' come on in here Hunner?" he asked, his voice think with a southern drawl, "it's hotter than hell in here!"

"Patience Harris. Just relax. Enjoy the show." Hunter's guys Ric and Dave were not here tonight. They were working a club on the south side of town while Hunter was mainly here to show his face for Santana and scare up a few people. His eyes immediately locked onto a new dancer who was damn delicious looking. Hunter didn't give a fuck if it was a curvacious woman or a man with a tight ass, he'd fuck anybody which was kind of why he got along with Harris. That and the fact that Harris was just as much a cruel bastard as he was. Hunter flashed Nolee a wad of cash, beckoning her for a lap dance. "Come on little one. Come play the game for a while," he muttered.

**~x~**

Chris applauded during her routine feeling both proud and jealous. If she was a student of his before becoming a cop then apart of it was his instinct for wanting to protect his students. Even though he didn't remember all of them, he still took pride in all of his students, even if she was working a pole tonight. When her top came off, his jaw dropped and it took someone bumping into him to get him to remember that he was on the job. "Christ..."

He moved around scoping the room, freezing on the spot when he saw Hunter along with the mysterious Harris man. This couldn't be good. Chris couldn't decide whether or not to hang tight at his post or what. It wasn't like he could do much of anything. Santana knew Hunter was coming tonight and for all Chris knew, she probably invited him. Nolee was starting to wrap up her routine so he grabbed a martini from a nearby tray and leaned back against the wall near the exit. From this point on he would have to wait and see what Shawn and Nolee could extract from the men, but Harris… Harris was the one who worried Chris the most. Just why was he here?

**~x~**

Nolee smiled at all the men beckoning her. She tried to remember some of the things Shawn would do and she mimicked him in ways she could stand. She crawled about the stage moving so that men could feel her up a bit but it was Hunter and his friend who captured her attention. Smiling sweetly, she moved over sassily over to Hunter smirking as raised a leg for him to admire. Part of it was that she found him attractive and if he was Shawn's old friend, he hardly looked ruthless at the moment. But despite Hunter's sexiness, it was the man who was with him that claimed most of her attention even though his eyes were elsewhere. He could have sworn she'd seen him before; maybe he was an old friend of Carter's- she couldn't be sure. The music stopped playing which meant her time was up. Hunter was still waving his wad of cash so wit a promising wink, she hurried off the stage meeting Shawn behind the curtain.

**~x~**

Harris had been watching the girl closely out the corner of his eye, at least for a little while, trying to think about where he had seen her before. It was probably just a woman he had made love to in the past and he didn't remember her name. That seemed to be a reoccurring theme with the places that he and Hunter went. They were love machines and he had no intention of stopping anytime soon. Hit it and quit it was his motto- or at least one of them. When the girl left the stage, Harris smirked at Hunter. "She was givin yeh a damn good show and I'll be damned if she didn't wink atcha!"

"Yeah, but she didn't come back," he muttered. "Oh well. Her loss. I could have given her enough for a Benz tonight."

"She might be back yeh reckon?"

"Maybe, but who cares now?" The lights dimmed again and Hunter smirked, bracing himself for the main event.

**~x~**

"Oh my god Shawn that was...that was exhilarating!" Nolee ran up to Shawn with a big grin on her face. She had worked up a sweat but still looked great.

Shawn was somewhat surprised by her reaction. Just hours ago she was dreading it all, but he knew how it could be. He was the same in the beginning but after a while you got over the nerves and just enjoyed it, at least on the good nights. "Wow. Well then..." he laughed. "Good job and now that you have Hunter's attention, you need to go give him a proper lapdance. Remember Nolee, he's dangerous but any info he decides to purposely drop be sure you tell me, Chris, or Santana. Hunter's a tricky fiend. Stay with him as long as he keeps paying you or until Chris comes to get you. Got it?"

"Alright I will."

"Good." Shawn pushed his way past her and strutted out onto the stage.

**~x~**

The moment Shawn stepped out from behind the curtain Harris felt himself react. The man was drop dead gorgeous and as he wrapped his legs around that pole, Harris' head tilted to the side watching in awe as the tiny skirt he wore inched higher and higher, showing off hints of beautiful ass with toned thighs. "Holy mother of…" he breathed. He looked over at Hunter as if to ask him about the man, but Hunter was trying his best to get the man's attention. However, that didn't last long for the blonde woman from earlier was making her way towards them, dropping down before Hunter blocking his view of Shawn.

"Hello there stranger," Nolee said with a smile, putting a bit of sexiness in her voice. "I saw you admiring me on stage. How about I go give you a private show?"

**~x~**

Shawn did a relatively easy routine that evening, ignoring Hunter's beckoning the entire time. When it seemed like Nolee was never going to show, Shawn noticed that Hunter's beckoning had ceased. When he finally looked over at Hunter, Nolee was blocking his view. _Good girl… _Now he could finally turn his attention to the guy next to H Shawn wondered who he was and why the hell he was with Hunter. Te easy answer was that he was just another low life killer working for the scum of New York City, but even so it was Shawn's job to extract info from newcomers like him. If nothing else he could at least- between himself and Nolee- get this new guy interested in coming back. With a sultry smile, he pulled the band out of his hair letting it fall gracefully down his back blanketing his shoulders. He crawled over to Harris, licking his lips. With a sexy smile, stuck his tongue in Harris's drink, swirling it around moaning sluttily. This seemed to get his undivided attention and hopefully he'd be able to get info out of him in case Nolee was unsuccessful.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Lots of POVs, but each one is important. So much going on and I hope you're able to follow it okay. Thanks for reading and TVL, anything for you:-)<span>**


	6. Playing the Game

Hunter studied her for a long time and in between that studying he kept cutting his eyes over at Shawn. He and Shawn had something of a love/hate relationship. Hunter knew he treated Shawn like crap on occasion, but at the end of the day he still felt something for that whiny little blonde and did not like it at all that Shawn seemed to be paying Harris more attention than himself. He'd punish him for it later. However, the original plan was to get Nolee alone for a chat so he tore his eyes away from Shawn handing Nolee a stack of bills. "Don't mind if you do."

He stood to his feet leading Nolee to an empty table. He knew Shawn was probably up to something himself, but he wasn't sure what. For now he would just assume that maybe Shawn was looking after this little lady whom he knew was Nolee Lacroix, more than likely related to his buddy Harris, but that's a secret best kept to himself. Secret likes those eventually came out on their own and he would sit back to enjoy every second of it.

Hunter patted his lap. "Sit. Let's chat first." He held up another stack of rolled up bills. "One thousand dollars so now tell me," he began, pulling Nolee into his lap, "how'd a pretty young ex cop end up doing shady work like this?"

**~x~**

Shawn smiled at Harris again pleasantly pleased that the man in question was practically drooling. "You like that gorgeous?" Shawn hopped off the stage and straddled Harris' lap picking up the stack of bills setting them to the side. "What else do you like sir?" he asked, rolling his hips just a little to set the mood.

He took the drink out of Harris' hand taking a sip then licking his lips, eyes traveling up and down the man's body. He had to make it look convincing even though for some reason, he felt a little funny about this guy. His eyes...there was something about his eyes that made him overly curious about him, but he would have to get over it. He needed to know whether or not this guy was just buddies with Hunter or if he was possibly after Nolee or somebody.

Harris smirked, loving the feeling of having such a hot blonde in his lap. "Oh I like just about anything yeh can throw at me yeh lil vixen." Shawn was beautiful and it never even occurred to Harris that maybe Shawn was paying him a little too much attention. For all he knew Shawn was just attracted to him, or at least Harris thought so. It wasn't much of a secret that Harris liked to toot his own horn. However, most times, especially when it came to doing his job, he could brag with good reason. Harris was very good at his job which was making people disappear. He left his own family years ago for the job though he often had regrets.

"Hey, I'm not that much of a vixen, but I can be," he purred, pressing his body close to Harris'. He nipped playfully at his earlobe before pulling away taking anther sip of his drink. "You're here with my old friend, Hunter. Hunter's a sick bastard. Does a lot of shady things which is why I can't help but wonder why someone so good looking would be seen in public with a guy who's reputation is about as bad as most bosses. Surely you're not one of the bad guys are ya?" Shawn asked, rolling his hips once more just for the hell of it never taking his eyes off of Harris.

Harris almost gasped at the sensation, but he kept his mouth clamped shut at least until he could find his voice again. The blonde was getting to him. "Well," he began, patting Shawn's hips lightly, "if I'm bad or not all depends on yer definition of the word bad. I'm a good man unless yeh piss me off."

"I see. Well the lines of good and evil are so blurred these days that there's hardly a scale to measure one's evilness. Good answer sir and I have no intentions of pissing you off...unless of course, the reason you're here involves me." Shawn finished off the rest of Harris' drink, ordering another one to be brought to their table. "Since you're a good man then I need to migrate elsewhere," he teased. "It's my job to sniff out the bad boys not the good ones."

"Well," he chuckled, "I'm what some people call a hired gun. It's my job to take care of the men and women who my clients want dead. I'm not here fer yeh sweetheart. I'm here fer that little blonde girlie who was dancin' earlier. But it seems as if my boss wants her first," he said, nodding towards Hunter and Nolee who weren't that far from them, "so I'll just have to wait in line."

Shawn had to fight to keep from looking so surprised. "I- you don't say?" he asked, picking up the other drink and downing it. This wasn't good and this guy looked like he was more than enough for Nolee. She wouldn't be able to stop him if she wanted to. Shawn knew he had to be roughly 6'5 or 6'6 and his frame was muscular. He looked older than Hunter- possibly late 40s- but despite that he was still very handsome. Either way Shawn had a gut feeling Nolee wouldn't be able to fight him off.

On the other hand, Shawn probably hadn't gained this man's confidence enough to distract him so he was sure Harris wouldn't come home with him for a night. Not that he wanted to use his body as a distraction, but he refused to let Nolee die. Shawn shot a glare over in Hunter's direction, but he was busy playing with Nolee. Shawn had a gut feeling that Hunter was behind this whole game, but right now he couldn't confront him about it. Instead he'd just have to hope Hunter would keep Nolee with him long enough to get Harris drunk or something.

Shawn sipped on another drink, wetting his lips good before pressing them to Harris' lightly for a quick kiss. "How's the wine?" he teased. "There's more where that come from. Since you have to wait on Hunter before you can claim the girl, I could keep you company until then...unless you'd rather I go?" he pouted. Harris still looked pretty interested so he hoped the man would buy into his act some more.

Harris smirked taking a shot of Jack before running his hand down Shawn's back slowly, taking in the feel of his soft flesh. He was very pretty and the longer he was in his company, the more Harris wanted to fuck him.

Shawn shivered at the touch, which wasn't good. He never shivered unless he was putting on a show but this time he did. His eyes locked with Harris but for the love of him he couldn't quite place why he felt so uneasy. Maybe it was because Harris felt like he was a tough bastard. Well he'd been with tough guys all the time, but never once felt like this.

"Yeh know, I don't mind Hunter takin' too long cuz yer right here and as pretty as that thang is dancin with him, yer twice that. Now…" He patted Shawn's ass a bit. "Why don't yeh give me a private show boy?"

Shawn shook off the momentary enjoyment and with a small smile he stood. "VIP is this way and don't worry. I can't kill you. Not that I could anyway. You're way too big and strong for me." Shawn pointed to a dark corner a little higher up. They would ascend some stairs placing them directly over Hunter and Nolee leaving them completely alone. "If the price is right, I'll dance all night if that is your desire."

Harris smirked, standing up straight at 6'6" and towering over Shawn. "Oh trust me, I think I could handle myself if'n yeh decided to kill me." Harris laughed, "But I don't care how much it costs, I want a private show."

Shawn nodded, his breath catching as he found himself face to face with the man's chest. He was tall in comparison to Shawn, who was only 6'1. With a sultry smile, he took the man by the hand leading him past Hunter's table and up a small flight of stairs. There were candles everywhere and centered in the room was a daybed decorated in red covers and pillows. Shawn pushed Harris down on it before stepping back a little. He toyed with the band of his skirt before slowly bending over, the skirt inching up revealing hint of panties before slowly straightening back up. "I'll take this off on your command," he teased, swaying to the music before Harris never taking his eyes off of him.

Harris' dick almost jumped out of his pants right then and there. The look Shawn was giving him along with the sensual feel of the room had Harris' mouth dry with want. He bit his lower lip a little as he imagined running his hands all over that body. "Take it off," he huskily whispered.

With a warm smile, Shawn slowly tugged the skirt down. Inch after inch he slowly tugged until he was able to step out leaving the skirt in a puddle near his feet. He swayed his hips, moving to stand closer to Harris reaching out to caress the side of his face. "What next sir? I don't even know your name but since we're merely doing business, you're not entitled to tell me. I can dance out front or give you a lap dance, talk-whichever you prefer sir. It's all about you handsome."

"My names Harris Lacroix and I would very much enjoy it if yeh parked that pretty little ass right here," he smirked, patting his crotch. He was hard for him and by God he wanted him.

Shawn paused mid dance, jaw dropping. "La-Lacroix?" he stammered, trying so very hard not to stare at Harris or give off the impression that he may have known anyone else named Lacroix. He felt something was odd about him but now that he looked into his eyes and thought about his mannerisms, there was no doubt this man reminded him of Carter. He looked down struggling to bring himself to even sit in Harris' lap. This was bombshell and one he was not expecting. _Hunter you fucking snake..._

"Yeah Lacroix. Why?" he frowned. "Yeh know someone else named Lacroix? Besides Nolee that is." It wasn't a common name and if it was, well, he'd be shocked.

"I…uh...well the name sounds familiar," he answered, not really going into details. So just who was this guy? Daddy? Uncle? Cousin? He wanted to ask but that might have given him away. Instead he straddled Harris' lap, putting his game face back on. He ran his hands all over the man's chest, casually slipping the suit jacket off of him in the process. "Mmm Nolee's a pretty name though. So what is she? Your wife? Shame on you if you have a wife and you're here with me."

"No, no, no. Not married," he said, waving it off. He put his hands on Shawn's hips rocking up against him. "Bein' married ties yeh down fer other activities like bein' a daddy," Harris laughed. "And Nolee, well, she's my daughter. Not like I raised her though. Don't even know who she is."

"Oh...a daughter?" Shawn rolled his hips grinding onto Harris, leaning close enough to nip at his lips. "Well if you're an assassin or working for the mafia there's no way you could honestly raise a child properly. One needs to be out of the mafia and free from all of its baggage in order to do that." Shawn toyed with the buttons of Harris's shirt. This was no longer as fun as it was in the beginning. Now that he knew who this was and why he was here, it was time to cut their little session short. "I should get going in a bit. Technically my shift ends soon. I do hope you enjoyed my company."

Harris groaned, thrusting up into Shawn a few more times desperately trying to get in a quick dry hump. "Aw, c'mon now." He nipped Shawn's lips a bit. "Yeh gonna get me all good and riled up and then just leave? Yeh can't do that!"

Shawn laughed, slipping a hand between them rubbing Harris through his pants "You're not _that_ turned on and besides, I'm just a stripper. I don't usually satisfy my customers. The first and the last time I did that, it was so good it almost made me run off with him. I'm not allowed to run off and I get the feeling you might be too good." Part of this statement was to swell Harris' ego but deep down, there was another part of him that still felt the Lacroix pull and he knew that if Carter's touch was intoxicating there was a chance this man's was as well. "I should go now."

Harris sighed, releasing Shawn. "Well I'll tell yeh what. Maybe I'll have Hunner talk to yer boss so we can have a good time soon. I've heard that happens sometimes." He placed a kiss on Shawn's collar bone before standing up. "But fer now I'll find someone else."

Shawn hoped for his sake Santana said no because sleeping with another Lacroix man was going to ruin him. He didn't bother to put his clothes back on seeing as people saw him half naked all the time anyway. "I guess we'll see then. Have a goodnight Mr. Lacroix." Shawn winked before brushing past him to find Chris and Nolee feeling very shaken up by everything.

**~x~**

Nolee smiled at Hunter, sitting down in his lap and acting coy, but when he asked about why an ex cop like herself would be doing this, she pulled away and stood looking very shaken. "H-how do you... how do you know I'm an ex cop?" She wasn't exactly widely known in the field or in the office so this was truly a mind boggler for her. She was just some rookie; a nobody.

"You should sit down Nolee. You don't wanna make a scene or else you're going to upset Santana." He pulled her back into his lap patting her hips. "Very good and come on Nolee. I'm a gang banger. I know every fucking thing there is to know about the city of New York not to mention your ex-buddy Jack might be stirring up trouble. He told the whole precinct that you're a dirty cop so I had to come see for myself."

Hunter took a sip of his drink shaking his head. "You don't look like you can do this job as well as your brother. He was dirty for a long time. I even helped him pull off a few jobs. Nothing too serious though. He had a soft spot for cops."

Nolee closed her eyes at the mention of Jack's name and then again at the mention of her brother. So this man had helped her brother pull off jobs which meant he knew who she was when he walked in here. "He's dead now," she found herself saying, "and you're coming in here to see a girl who doesn't want to see you."

"Oh I know he's dead," he chuckled. "Who do you think killed him? Well, not me personally but a hit was ordered out on him and my boys got the job done." He held up another roll of money setting it aside. "You can't go anywhere because you have a job to do now unless you wanna work for me, I suggest you get to dancing. The top," he motioned, "I want you to take it off."

Nolee felt her anger rising in her chest, but she knew that Nicki or Santana was probably listening so she decided against striking Hunter. She refused to meet his gaze as she dropped her top dancing close, but still far enough away so that she wouldn't have to deal with his arousal.

"Thatta girl," Hunter smirked, licking his lips as she exposed one then the other of her creamy looking breasts. He reached out to touch, warning her that as a paying customer anything went except for intercourse. Touching was part of her job and he wanted to get his fill. "Very nice," he chuckled. "Now bend over. Let me see those beautiful legs. By the time we're done here I might let you in on a little secret. Whether or not I tell you, all depends on you."

Nolee shivered as Hunter's hand moved over her breast, biting her lip at the somewhat pleasurable sensation. No man had ever touched her like that and she had never wanted them to. She bent over making sure not to stick her butt too far out for fear of what Hunter would do as she showed off her long legs.

Hunter was enjoying himself way too much and he knew this. Rarely did he get the chance to play with a cute, little country thang like Nolee Lacroix and he was certain, despite being a cruel bitch of a father, Harris would feel a little pissed if he knew Hunter was getting his rocks off with his little girl, but Hunter didn't care. It was his plan all alone. He would make Harris watch as he felt up his little girl and then later, when it all came to pass, he would laugh in Harris' face. He will have molested his daughter right in front of him and the idea coming to life felt that damn good.

"You've got great legs Nolee." Hunter ran a finger up one of them stopping at her thigh. He squeezed a bit before sitting back, taking a sip of his drink. He put another thousand on the table. "The night's young Nolee. We're far from done. But you're doing fantastic. Maybe you won't die after all. That of course, will depend on Shawn."

Nolee wanted nothing more than to turn around and punch Hunter in the face. "What the hell do you mean depending on Shawn is if I live or die? And I'm only here to strip for you, nothing else."

"Whoa there Nolee. Slow your role," he said, holding up a hand to silence her. "Your job is to dance and my job is to feed you information when I deem it necessary. Now turn back around and bend over before I call your killer and tell him I'm done playing with you."

Nolee bent back over, gulping down her hatred and fear. God this man really was an ass. No wonder Shawn didn't want anything to do with him.

"That's what I thought," he said with a smirk. He reached out running his hands up her legs and over her ass patting it lightly. "I won't take advantage of you too much. Truth be told you're not my type. Too green and I like 'em wild and kinky." Hunter leaned back again sipping his wine. "So just out of curiosity, how'd they finally stick it to your brother? He's been dirty for years and never got caught until now. What made him weak?"

Nolee bit the inside of her lip at the questions. Hunter apparently didn't even know why he had ordered his men to kill Carter which annoyed her. She shook her head after a while, knowing that she would get Shawn in a lot of trouble if she ratted him out to this man. "I dunno. Me and my brother weren't exactly close," she lied.

Hunter laughed out loud. He already knew what happened but he wanted to see if Nolee would rat Shawn out due to jealously or anger. "Yeah well that's alright Ms. Lacroix. Shawn used to be a good friend of mine, but he doesn't approve of some of my business ventures. He knows that's like the pot calling the kettle black considering he kills and works for a ruthless killer too, but hey, he's got more of a conscience than I do."

Hunter looked past Nolee, eyes catching a glimpse of Chris and then Santana who was gracing the room with her presence. No one dared utter a word to her. Most quickly got out of the way for her. She looked his way, nodding and Hunter nodded back before turning his attention to Nolee. "Well if it's any consolation, I don't think Carter deserved to die. I think he just shoulda skipped town with you when he had the chance. So now you're stuck paying his debt. That's got to fucking suck. So now I have another question. Suppose I told you if you killed Santana you could possibly get out of the mob alive. Would you do it?"

Nolee turned to face Hunter staring at him curiously before letting her eyes travel across the room where Santana was. Nolee would take his offer if she could but she knew better. Santana would kill her for even thinking about it. "If I could I would but...but I can't."

"How do you know that you can't?" he asked. "You haven't even tried and no one's stupid enough to make you do it alone. Lots of people want that bitch dead."

Nolee shook her head. "She'd kill me for even thinkin about it. Or she'd kill Shawn or...or Chris and that just can't happen. No one else is going to die for me ever again." And she meant it. Shawn and Chris were her friends now and she wasn't about to lose them like she lost Carter.

Hunter shrugged. "Your point? Santana and other bosses are always threatening to kill somebody. You just gotta learn to take risks or your ass will be stuck here forever."

Nolee pondered Hunter's words for a long time. Why was he trying to help her? It didn't make sense at all. Shawn andd Chris both warned her about him and so far they were spot on. He was a cruel pervert with no conscience about killing, but this whole thing with Santana was throwing her off. Could she trust him? She looked into his eyes and from her untrained eyes, he appeared to be telling the truth. "I...I guess I'll help." She reached over for her top. "Thank you for this."

"Don't thank me. I always have a hidden agenda. It's just your good luck that my agenda requires your assistance and not your death." He slipped her 4k. "Tell Shawn I'll be in touch."

"I'll do just-" But she never got to finish. Chris had finally made his way over to her area and was sure Nolee had spent way too much time with Hunter.

Chris immediately took hold of Nolee leading her back towards the back. "Spill. What did he say? Hunter's a snake but sometimes he dishes for the hell of it."

**~x~**

Harris sighed, walking back over to Hunter. "Well whattya say Hunner? Do I get to kill that little blondie now or do I gotta wait?"

Hunter shook his head. "Not tonight. I want you to have a meeting with her first. Feel her out. Talk to her a bit. There's a bigger plan here that could lead you to a motherlode of cash and some slight redemption," he said with a chuckle. "By the way, how was Shawn? Did you screw him?"

Harris rolled his eyes, "No I didn' get t' fuck him. He got me all hard and then when I wanted t' try something he pulled away. But why do I gotta meet her? What's the big thing goin' down that yeh ain't tellin me bout?"

**~x~**

Nolee smiled at Chris. "I found a way out of this. I'm..." She looked around before looking back at him, "I'm going to help him take care of Santana."

Chris blinked. "Wait. He wants to pop Santana...but for what? That doesn't make any sense considering he works for her all the time! She's the reason he's where he's at. What else did he say to you?" Chris was not liking any of this. But before Nolee could answer, Shawn had made his way back to the room as well though he looked pretty distracted. "Shawn?"

Shawn didn't answer. In his head he was replaying his night with Harris and trying to figure out how he felt about hi.

"Shawn? Shawn? Earth to Shawn?" Chris snapped.

"Huh?" It dawned on him that both Nolee and Chris were in the room. "Oh! Sorry so… yeah how'd it go Nolee? Was Hunter well behaved?"

Chris could tell something was bothering Shawn, but he'd let it alone for now. "She was just about to tell me what Hunter said about Tana."

"Well he said that lots of people want her dead," she answered. "And that I could get out of the mob alive if I did it."

"Did what?" Shawn asked.

"Help kill her and he was alright. Kinda handsy but there wasn't anything really wrong with that. Except no ones ever done it before," she blushed. "Anyway he played grabby hands and he talked about Carter a lot. He said some of his men were the ones who..." She still couldn't bring herself to talk about it. Looking at Chris she sighed, "Can I get dressed and go home or do I have to meet with Nicki or Santana or something like that?"

"Carter…" Shawn frowned, completely ignoring Nolee for a moment. "I figured as much. I knew Santana was behind the hit, more than likely approved by Nicki, but Hunter's gang does most of Nicki and Tana's hit jobs so..."

"Yeah, but why is Hunter giving out this much info? And who the hell was that guy you were with?" Chris asked.

Shawn shrugged. "Just an assassin who did not feel the need to tell me much about himself," he lied. He would tell Nolee at the appropriate time which was not after her first night on stage. "But sure Nolee. You can get home. Chris will walk you. I'll walk by myself because if I run into that guy or Hunter again, I'm gonna play games to get more info."

Nolee frowned, sensing that Shawn was lying to her about something, but like Chris she decided she would leave it be. "Honestly, I can get home alone. I doubt anyone is going to try anything. And if they do, well, I showed you all my gun earlier. You take care of yourself Shawn, okay?"

"Alright Nolee. Take care."

Nolee ended up at home, though not tired. She sat on the couch, a bowl of ramen noodles in her lap watching a rerun of Jersey Shore. It had never been something she actually liked. But Carter had always watched it for the sheer fact that he swore of those days he was gonna get Ronnie in bed with him. She laughed, remembering the good times with her brother. After she finished her ramen, she used the blanket on the back of the couch to cover up and found herself falling into dream land.

**~x~**

Chris patted her back before leaving to follow Nolee anyway. Chris followed Nolee a little ways but after a while he turned and went towards his own home. He, like Shawn and Nolee, decided to walk to clear his head and mull over some of the new info. So Hunter wanted someone to help pop Santana. There must be something in it for him but what? Chris didn't know but he would get to the bottom of it before he put any plan in motion.

**~x~**

Shawn followed Nolee's suit, quickly changing and heading out his own way. He walked slowly in hopes of spotting H or Harris but he didn't see them. With a sigh he jingled his keys and went inside, thinking of so many things. However, Shawn could not sleep. There was so much on his mind from Harris and Carter to Hunter and Nolee that it was screwing with his head. It was so overwhelming in fact, that it forced him out of bed for a late night stroll. He had no idea where he was going, but a few circles around the block would do the trick and if not, he would pay a prostitute to help him sleep. Paid sex... He doubted much harm could come from that especially since all he really wanted out of it was the orgasm to put him to sleep. Otherwise it would be meaningless.

**~x~**

Hunter had waited until Chris, Shawn and Nolee left before he ushered Harris to take a seat. "Look here. Just trust me. You and I have done business once before and you know I always have good reason for deviating a little bit. That little girl you saw me dancing with? Well she's important and you'll find out when the two of you chat." Hunter shoved an envelope at Harris. "A good faith payment and don't worry about Shawn. He'll lay down with you if you turn up the charm. I have on good faith that there's something about you he won't be able to say no to."

Harris smirked, greedily ripping the top of the envelop off and counting the money. 1,000 dollars. Usually, he would have asked for a bit more but he knew Hunter and Hunter was crazier than even himself so he decided against it. "Fine, fine I'll talk to that girl yeh got t' dance with yeh. Sheesh. And c'mon, when has anyone ever been able to deny a good ol' night of country lovin with good ol' Harris Lacroix?"

Hunter shook his head. "Harris you're too much man. Shawn's pretty good about not mixing business with pleasure...except that one time he slept with some guy named Carter." He patted Harris' shoulder. "Be here tomorrow around six. You'll talk to the girl then.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Again, sorry about all the POV switching. I try not to do that, but it's better than the constant head hopping, which I tried to avoid as well. We're finally getting somewhere.(:<span>**


	7. The Lacroix Charm

Shawn ended up staying the night with Chris, something that usually happened when Shawn couldn't bear to be alone or vice versa. He fell asleep wrapped around Chris, who also couldn't sleep in the beginning due to is mind racing with thoughts of Hunter and Harris. Night quickly turned to day and both men dreaded going to the club, Shawn more so than Chris. He practically grumbled about it all day until it was time to head in for work. "This routine is getting old," Shawn muttered as they walked. He pulled his jacket tighter around him scowling at the wolf whistles he was getting from nearby pimps.

"Yeah maybe so but you weren't doing this much complaining until you shook sheets with Carter and speaking of Lacroix men, did you sleep with Harris?" Chris asked, shooting him a knowing look.

"What? No! I- I didn't!" Shawn stopped for a moment looking at him. "Why you ask that-and how do you know his name is Harris?"

"Last night you acted funny…" Chris accused, "as if you were keeping something from me so you know me. I got on my laptop and did some quick research. I thought there was something familiar about that guy and sure enough I found him. He's the guy I was telling you about a while back who had a ghost of a profile. He's Carter and Nolee's father which made me wonder if you fell for his charm again."

"N-no," Shawn muttered, though Chris was onto something. Harris was interesting, but he couldn't fall for him. "Let's just get to work. Change the subject please."

"Fine," Chris grumbled, putting an arm around him as they headed to the club.

**~x~**

Nolee had already been at the club alone for an hour. She sat at her usual table by the door, her head laying on the table. She hadn't slept much at all the night before and during the earlier part of the day it was pretty lonely due to the lack of phone calls. She used to have friends calling her all the time but after all this stuff from Carter apparently they didn't care for her anymore. It was funny how one little rumor could change everything. She heard the door open and she looked up glad to see two friendly faces. "Hey guys. What's up?" She stood to her feet awkwardly waving, unsure what she should do since she wasn't all that accepted into their inner circle.

Chris gave her a hug and so did Shawn before they all sat down at the table. The friendly gestures surprised Nolee, but she took it in stride. CJ's phone vibrated and he flipped it open, frowning at a text.

"What's it say Chris?" Shawn asked, not liking the frown on Chris' face.

"It says you and I need to screw off while Nolee prepares for a meeting. Tana says you should go and take the stage first because Nolee will be a while." Chris was also frowning as he read the text aloud. Like Shawn he suspected something was up but he let it go.

Shawn got up from the table. "Well I better run before she starts texting Chris and having a bitch fit. There's no telling what Tana's up to so choose your words carefully and if you have to throw somebody under the bus, throw me." Shawn headed to the back changing into his gear. Tonight he would wear a simple pair of silk panties underneath a white mini skirt because men always got a kick out of seeing him in a skirt. It was cross dress night at Nicki's club so he would be the doll fantasy every silly little man dreamed of. He let his hair hang before finally taking the stage for two sets. He would have to forget about Nolee for now and do his damn job or else Santana would get suspicious.

**~x~**

Harris was already at the bar sipping on some whisky. He made sure that he brought enough money with him tonight to get Shawn drunk enough to take home provided his meeting with the girl ran smoothly. No one ran off on Harris Lacroix without giving him what he wanted. He looked around the club, finally spotting his target. She was sitting at the table with the guard while the one he wanted to take home was making his way to the back. "Damn…" Harris felt his phone vibrate so he pulled it out of the inside of his coat pocket. It was a text from Hunter.

_The blonde stripper girl should be at table one near the door. Sit and have a chat w/ her. Talking 2 her must come b4 ur hopeless ambitions of getting Shawn in2 bed. One of my men will pop in later w/ some more $ for ur time. Remember, nothing's what it seems._

_~HHH_

Harris scowled as he read the text. He was trained assassin and pretty gifted in the art of deception, or at least he thought so. He sent a quick text back to Hunter before he finally spotted his target sitting alone.

_H3, I know how to do my job so I'd appreciate if you didn't tell me how to do it. _

_~Harris_

Harris finished up his drink then headed over towards Nolee's table hoping H was fucking around with him and wasting his time.

**~x~**

Nolee gulped down her fear ready for whatever was about to happen. She had a meeting with Tana? She didn't even know that the woman, whose very existence terrified her, remembered who she was from the other night. She thought maybe she was some afterthought or a good laugh for Tana, but maybe not. Maybe Tana was finally going to offer her a way out. It was a naïve thought, but stranger things had happened.

"Hey there gal."

"Uh...hi," she said slowly staring at the man as he took a seat. She recognized him as the man Shawn danced with last night, but she was confused. "Uh…Shawn's about to dance and I have a meeting so-"

"I know. That's why I'm here," he grumbled.

Nolee frowned. She thought she was meeting with Santana, but then it occurred to her Chris never exactly said a name. "Oh…right so…?"

"Let's make this quick," Harris grumbled. "Name's Harris Lacroix and they sent me to kill yeh. Tell me yer name and preferred method of death." He was in no mood to bullshit around so he decided the direct approach would be better. Even if he couldn't pop her in this club he would get her eventually.

Nolee's eyes got big. _Lacroix? _"Um...um I'm Nolee Lacroix and I would prefer not to die." She stared at the man long and hard, a mixture of anger and hurt boiling up inside of her. Lacroix… Harris Lacroix. Her father had been named Harris Lacroix which meant this had to be the low down snake who left her mom to die.

"Repeat that first part again?" Harris asked, raising a single eyebrow. He needed to be really sure he heard correctly otherwise he was gonna need a stronger drink.

"My names Nolee Lacroix."

And then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Hunner yeh sick son-of-a-bitch!" he cursed out loud. He stared at Nolee for a long time, the girl's eyes tearing up like she wanted to cry. Blonde hair and such a girl-next-door look. She was definitely Diana's daughter. Sighing he ran a tired hand over his face. "Nice t' meetcha Nolee. I'm yer dad." It probably wasn't the best thing to say at such a time but hell, what was he to do? She wasn't stupid and now that he knew who she was, for all the money in the world he couldn't possibly pop his own seed. He waited for Nolee to answer, but she just sat there as if trying to figure him out.

Chris on the other hand, had been watching from the far side of the room. Judging by the current look on her face, it wasn't going so well and he couldn't help but wonder why Santana would even allow such a meeting to take place in the first place. He looked around the bar to make sure that lunatic fan who was after Shawn wasn't around before he took a seat at the table with them. "Alright spill it. I know who you are."

Chris looked around lowering his voice since the club was starting to fill up. "I knew you looked familiar. You're her father and the son of the guy Shawn got in trouble with a few weeks ago. What the hell are you doing in town? I read your bio and it says you have no kids. Someone tampered with you background and that's why I've had trouble finding out info on you."

**~x~**

Shawn paid very little attention to the ongoings of the first table. With Chris there he knew that Nolee would be alright. Harris still troubled him for many reasons and he hoped he wasn't seriously after his own daughter. Then again, Shawn still wasn't sure if Harris even cared about his kids to begin with. Shawn didn't have any of his own but if he did, he just couldn't fathom leaving them behind for any reason. He'd work hard to find a way out of this business or at least a way to see his child often.

Shawn frowned when he saw Dave come into the club. Dave Batista worked for Hunter but he was merely lurking by the door, probably waiting to tip off Harris. Shawn had to ignore it though. He still had men to take care of. He pulled a guy onstage sitting him in a chair and began a very slow, sexual dance for all to enjoy. With all the doll make up on and the blush on his cheeks, he was having a pretty easy night.

**~x~**

Nolee was speechless before bursting into nervous laughter as if she were still in denial about it all. So much had happened in the span of just a few short weeks and if this was real, she wasn't sure if she wanted it or needed it right now. "Right right, did Hunter put you up to this?" she asked. "If so, it's not very funny. I just lost my bro and…" But the solemn expression of both Chris and Harris made her realize that he wasn't joking. "You left us!" she suddenly blurted out angrily.

"Look," he began quietly, holding up his hands defensively, "there are valid explanations as for why my background info was tampered with and why I left yeh and Carter, Nols," Harris sighed.

"You're not allowed to call me that," she snapped. "That's what Carter calls-called me," frowned Nolee. "Why did you leave us?" As much as she couldn't stand the sight of him and as much as she hated him, there was also that part of her that could see some of her brother in him and it was screwing with her.

"I didn't want yeh and yer brother t' turn out like I did okay?" Harris tried to explain, though he wasn't sure it was getting through to her. All that did was piss her off even more while Chris looked too afraid to say much of anything.

"So you just left us!" Nolee shouted, full of tears.

"Nolee, I had to! I-I was into some bad stuff. I didn't want yeh exposed to that stuff."

Chris sighed. If Harris was telling the truth then how could he be mad at a guy trying to keep his children from getting mixed up in this shady world? What parent would want this for their child? "Ugh this is so complicated! I don't know who's the fucking bad guy anymore!" Chris banged his head on the table. "Now what? Does Santana know?"

Harris shrugged. "I don't think so. The only people who know are me, Shawn, yeh two and Hunner."

Nolee looked at him. "Shawn knows?"

"Course, I told him last night." Harris's eyes rounded on the stage for a moment taking in the sight of him. Shawn looked irresistible, but he quickly looked away, a little unnerved by this whole situation.

"Then what's Hunter's motive?" Chris asked. "Was he trying to get a good laugh or what because nothing makes sense anymore." Chris glanced behind him looking for Shawn who was now giving random lap dances. "Well he doesn't know that much more than I do so no point in me pestering him. Nolee you better go. You can catch up with your dad tomorrow. The stage is all yours. Meanwhile, it's high time I paid Tana a visit. " Chris left the table to find Santana hoping to get to bottom of this.

As soon as Chris and Nolee left the table, Dave tapped Harris on the shoulder and handed him another envelope. "He said that he knows you're not gonna kill the blonde and wants your cooperation on helping him take down Santana."

Harris nodded watching Dave leave feeling even more conflicted. He was so confused by the whole thing and in the back of his mind felt like there was still more to it, but he wanted the money more. So for now he would just go with it. He was still employed by Hunter which meant he would carry out his orders as told since his target was no longer a family member.

**~x~**

When Shawn finished up his last lap dance for the evening, he decided he needed a drink. He headed over to the bar, sweat glistening down his exposed back. He bent over a little showing off the frilly panties for all the men gawking men making them hoot and holler for show. With a smile, Shawn hopped up on the bar sitting, swinging his legs back and forth. He spotted Harris across the room and wondered what was going on in his head now that he knew about Nolee. He wanted to go over and ask, but he didn't want to seem too interested if that made sense. He vowed not to get too emotionally involved anymore and he planned to keep it that way. He grabbed another margarita and sipped on it waiting for his shift to end. Tonight was the best night he'd had in a while and he wanted to get home before something could possibly ruin his evening.

**~x~**

"Santana, Hunter's plotting to kill you and I'm just confused as hell because I thought you were the one who ordered the hit out on Carter?" Chris didn't bother knocking or anything. He just burst in Tana's office laying it all out, but he didn't care. How was he supposed to protect Shawn when he didn't know who to trust? How the hell could he help Nolee too? He couldn't and he hoped Tana would feed him info.

Santana toyed with her samurai sword, a little annoyed at Chris but deciding to let it slide this time. "Is that what word on the street is?"

"Yeah because you basically TOLD us that you did it!" Chris exclaimed.

"I was lying," she said simply. "I did no such thing. Carter apparently was being watched for a long time by the NYPD. They ordered the hit out on Carter. As for Hunter, not sure what his angle is but if I had to guess, maybe Harris did something to piss him off- who the fuck knows?" She blew a puff of smoke then put her cigarette out on the bottom of her shoe. "If you try and kill me Chris, your friends had better come correct. Dismissed."

Chris left Santana's office with a scowl on his face. He just couldn't tell who was lying in this situation. If it were Tana that's lying, he could hardly do a damn thing about it. She was his boss and seemed to know everything. If he tried to outsmart her chances are he could end up dead. Chris looked towards the stage where Nolee was coming off of it, having done one dance for the evening. He waited until she finished buttoning up her shirt then followed her to the back. "Hey Nolee? Let me follow you home in my car. We need to talk. Something's fishy going on. Tana claims she didn't order the hit on your brother."

Nolee frowned, "What do you mean it wasn't her? It had to have been her. She all but told you both right?" Nolee slipped on her jacket, put her heels on the shelf then followed Chris out.

Chris shook his head as they walked. "Shawn never said he saw Santana pull the trigger. He said he saw no one and that Santana didn't arrive on the scene until after the paramedic left. She could be telling the truth and killing her won't be easy anyway. We need to think on this some more before we all end up dead for no good reason."

Nolee nodded, looking coyly at Chris before tearing up. She didn't cry though. She wiped her eyes trying not to think too much of her father and brother. "Do you want to stay with me? It's just for the night. I really don't wanna be alone at home especially after tonight. Carter's stuff...it's everywhere...and then dad- Harris…"

Chris nodded. "Say no more. I'll stay tonight. Finish getting your things then meet me at the car. We'll take mine. No one will dare touch anything on Nicki's property."

Nolee nodded and went to gather her things that had been left near the stage area. She met Cris outside shortly thereafter for the short yet quiet ride back to her place. When they got to her apartment, she frowned at sight. It was a mess and she felt bad that he had to see it like that, but she was so worried about Carter and her future that finding the strength to clean was a job in itself. "I haven't had much of a chance to clean and all. Sorry."

Chris shook his head as he followed her into her apartment. "Don't worry about it. You should see my place. Books all over the floor and bed." Chris locked the door behind them stifling a yawn. "Wanna talk business tonight over a cup of coffee or wait til morning?"

Nolee sighed, cleaning off a spot on the couch so that she could sleep on it while Chris slept in the bed room. "We can talk it in the morning. You seem tired and I don't want to keep you up all night."

Chris shrugged. "Up to you and forget that. I'm not making a lady sleep on the couch especially when she worked her ass off all evening." He smiled. "Take the bed Nolee. The couch is my best friend."

Nolee shook her head furiously. "I insist Chris. I don't want a guest sleeping on the couch. Carter raised me better than that." She flashed a sweet smile to Chris. "You sleep on my bed, okay?" She was very tired as well but mainly mentally. Still Chris deserved the bed more than she for all the work he's done for her so far.

"I tell ya what. How about we both crash on the bed? I'm a real man so you don't have to worry about me going all Hunter on you."

Nolee pondered this for a moment then decided maybe Chris was right. "That...that sounds good to me Chris." She led him back to her bedroom, smiling. It was a small bedroom but it was a bedroom none the less. She laid down on the left side, curling into a ball.

Chris climbed in next to her turning off the light. "Nolee? It's your bed. I'm the one who should be in a ball," he laughed. "Relax. I promise everything will be fine. I don't get mad about a little sleep action snuggling."

Nolee cuddled closer to Chris, "I...I just didn't want to think we're more than we are. Just business associates...right?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah but Nolee, we're not having sex. There's no rule against cuddling and we're both tired. Let's just go with it and sleep okay?" He put an arm around her hoping she'd relax and trust him. He would never do anything to hurt or take advantage of her.

**~x~**

Harris' eyes scanned around the room, not able to meet where Nolee was dancing. It irritated him that Hunter had known about her being his daughter and had made her dance all over him. He would make sure to give the man a good punch to the gut for that provided he could muster up the balls to do it since Hunter was a loony. His eyes finally rounded on Shawn again who was all dolled up as he sat swinging sexy legs back and forth on the bar. He walked over with a smile. Tipping his cowboy hat he smirked, "Howdy."

Shawn smiled a little shaking his head at the familiarity Harris was giving off. "Hey to you too. Enjoy the family reunion or did you come over here to take your mind off of it?"

Harris smiled, "I enjoyed it but...well...I did come over here to take my mind off of it. I'm guessin' yeh knew my son?"

Shawn took another sip of his drink, scared to look into eyes that were very much like Carter's. "I knew him for a little while. More like two days. He was a nice guy."

Harris nodded, looking a bit sad. "I wanted to meet him. Shawn…" he sighed. "I was gonna be a bad father and I knew it so I had to leave them." He was still thinking of Nolee and how she looked plum disgusted by him and that touched a nerve.

Shawn looked over at him. Seeing the sad expression on his face he was immediately hit with that sympathy he once had for Carter all over again. "Oh not you too," he groaned. Please... Please don't be sad. I can't take it. You two are alike in many ways I just can't..." He looked away downing more of his drink. Already he felt like Carter was with him all over again and it made him feel a weird longing yet he knew better.

Harris wiped at his face, growing stoic again. He rarely showed his emotions and when he did it was for Diana. But she was long gone and there was no need to get sentimental. "I don't cry," he said hastily. "I...I left them because I didn't need them to tie me down. I didn't want them," he lied.

Shawn frowned. "You didn't want them?" He couldn't help it. He smacked Harris angrily t across the face trying not to start crying his own self. "You insensitive, selfish- your son was good man despite...getting in over his head! For one night he made me feel like I was worth loving and- and- ..." Shawn looked away, not wanting Harris to see him cry. Maybe Carter did get to him more than he thought otherwise he wouldn't have been borderline tears.

Harris looked away feeling conflicted over the lie he'd just told. He wanted kids a long time ago. He had always wanted kids, but when he took one look at Nolee as a baby he knew that they deserved a better life than what he could give them. Not some dangerous life of an assassin with ties to street gangs and other ruthless criminals. "Did he tell yeh what happened to my wife?" asked Harris.

Shawn looked down. "We shouldn't talk about this here," he said quietly, still unsure how he should be feeling right now. "Someone might...hear and I'll get in trouble. I'm not supposed to get to know people like that, but he mentioned your wife. I just don't remember everything he said. So much was going on and he was scared, I was scared. Just- so much." Shawn finished off his drink. "Let me grab my coat. You'll just have to deal with the skirt. We'll walk and...I'll answer _some_ questions and you can tell me about your wife."

Harris nodded, helping Shawn put his coat on and walking him outside leaving the hustle and bustle of the crowded club behind them. "I don't know how my wife died. They just told me she was is all. Just wondered if you knew."

"If I could remember more I would tell you but I honestly don't. Carter- at the time- was worried about his sister. Everything that happened was to protect her." Shawn looked over at Harris feeling genuine sorrow for him. "I'm sorry for all your losses Harris. I'm sure your wife was a wonderful lady as was your son."

Harris was quiet for a long time as they walked. He kept recalling images from a happier, more peaceful time in his life due to the woman who may or may not have been the love of his life. "Diana was a wonderful woman. And Carter? I only knew him til he was 3. I left though. I didn't want them to have to deal with an old man like me who was into all kinds of crooked shit."

"Oh. Right. They were so young. You really missed out," he said softly. "Carter was a good man and Nolee is a wonderful woman. I know you two are estranged but... even if you have to go away again, at least establish some kind of connection. You two are all you have left. You don't wanna end up like me- alone."

Harris sighed,. "I can't. She's to good to know a freak like me Shawn. I'm not the kind of man she should associate with."

"Yes she does Harris," he insisted as they rounded the corner near his place. "She's alone and I know what that's like. Sometimes it hurts especially when you've always had someone. My sister was kidnapped and both my parents are dead. Think of this as a way to make amends. Just let her know you care. That's all she needs, but I can't force you. Do what you want. People who listen to me wind up dead."

"I've defied the odds a lot of times," he said after a while. "Maybe I can do it again. I'll talk to her- or try to anyway. Hopefully get to know her. I wish I could have done that with my boy. Nolee seems about as stubborn as her old ma."

"You do that Harris- at least try. You'll both have a little bit of closure; something I'll never get with Carter considering..." His voice trialed off for a moment because once again he felt like crying. "He was like you, only not as tall and a little charmer," he said smiling a little at the memory. "Great kisser too."

Harris rubbed the back of his neck feeling very awkward all of a sudden. He also felt kind of bad for Shawn. The sexy thang had been in love with his son, which was a little more than awkward, but he still felt bad for him. "Hey now, no tears," he said in a vain attempt to cheer him up. He really didn't know how he was supposed to do that, but he felt like he owed it to Shawn…or his son rather. "He's lookin' down on yeh from above. The higher powers might even send him to yeh in ways yeh don't expect sometimes."

This made Shawn smile a little as his apartment slowly came into view. "You think so?" He fidgeted with his necklace nervously. "You know, I'd only known him a day or two so it's not what you think. Or I'm not sure what you think really. He just got to me which is weird because I rarely let anyone get near me physically or emotionally. I do find this ironic though. You're supposed to be this bad ass assassin, but right now you seem like him. So normal...and...kind. Or maybe I'm just being naive. I really don't know anymore."

Harris laughed, "In this world a man has to have two personalities. One of those is the work personality. At work, I have t' be something I'm not. If Hunner knew about this side to me...I'd be ridiculed. Hell, he had my own daughter give him a lap dance out of spite to me I'm ready to believe."

"Don't let Hunter get to you," he said. "It's hard to understand why he does the shit that he does, but it's made him one dangerous and powerful man. Maybe he intentionally wanted to piss you off for whatever reason. Who knows? His shit always catches up with him though. If he's seriously trying to take down Santana then I wish him the best of luck. She took out Carter. I- I can't risk losing someone else so everyone's on their own." Shawn looked around having forgot all about Chris. "Wow. Guess I should pay you for escorting me home," he said with a smile. "Chris usually does it but I forgot all about him."

"Hunners a good friend. I just worry about him sometimes. Some of the things he does..." Harris shook his head. "And nah, yeh don't gotta pay me fer this. I got as much a joy out of walkin' yeh home as I bet yeh did with me walkin' yeh home," he winked. "It gave me someone to talk to."

Shawn rolled his eyes, but with a smile. "I think all you Lacroix men have that ego." He felt compelled to give him a hug and he did. "Goodnight Mr. Lacroix." Shawn went to working the lock on his door, grateful that he'd had his lock changed. He pushed the door open and that's when he heard gun shots. He whipped around to see Harris' body flat on the ground, head covered as shots reigned down in their direction. "Harris! In here! Quick!" The drive by car sped off down the road but Shawn didn't want to chance it.

Harris ran inside looking at Shawn as he plopped down on the couch trying to catch his breath. "What the hell just happened?"

Shawn locked the door turning out all his lights except the one scented candle he had burning. He peeked through the blinds for the green, flat top Caddy that drove by but it was long gone. "Guess they're not coming back and they weren't shooting at me. They were aiming at you. Who'd you piss off?" Shawn took off his jacket setting it aside before plopping on the couch heart racing. The skirt inched higher on him and he mumbled an apology but he was too lazy to change if he was going to bed soon anyway. "I didn't recognize the vehicle so I haven't a clue as to who that was."

Harris ran a hand over his face, slightly annoyed by the question. "How am I supposed to know who all I pissed off! I'm a hit man. It's what I do for a living." He plopped down on the couch, his eyes scanning over Shawn, catching at the skirt that was riding up a bit. Suddenly he was reminded all about trying to get in his pants, but he let it go. "I've pissed a lot of people off in my lifetime," he finished, forcing his eyes elsewhere.

"I thought hitmen were supposed to be like ghosts? You _always_ get caught when you're taking someone out?" He shook his head, smiling just a little. He supposed Harris probably had a ton of people pissed off at him, but to try and shoot him now? There was a part of him that wondered if it was Santana. He couldn't be sure but she killed Carter. Why not kill Harris too? At any rate he couldn't risk another man dying on his door step. "Well you're welcome to stay here tonight. Mind you I wouldn't leave until daylight. Carter was shot right at dawn when it was still kind of dark. I doubt whoever that was will ride through during the braod daylight. If you don't trust me then you have every right to leave."

Harris removed his black cowboy hat, running a hand through his slightly graying brown hair. "Well I think I'll take yeh up on that offer. I need somewhere to stay anyways. And fer yer information, I usually don't get caught tryin' to do my job."

"_Sure_ you don't," Shawn said with a smirk. "That's why you have men trying to kill you." He kicked off his boots stretching a little. "You can sleep in the bed. I'll crash here on the couch. Old people need the bed," he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Harris laughed at Shawn's joke. "Hey, I might be older but I'm young enough that I can get the job done if yeh know what I mean," he winked. "Yeh take the bed. It's yer bed and I'm just gonna be here fer one night so I won't take yer bed. Hell, I'd probably end up sleepin on the floor anyways."

"The floor? I won't ask and I'm definitely not commenting on the young thing. Someone else liked to brag about what he could do and I'm not so sure he lived up to my expectations." Shawn got up and started towards the bedroom. "If you can stay on your side of the bed, I'd be willing to share it with a distinguished gentleman like you."

"Shawn, yer splittin' my side. I ain't distinguished. In fact, sometimes I'm not sure how people can even be in the same room as me. And if yer talking about my son, I'm pretty sure the apple doesn't fall too far away from the tree. Or in this case, the coconuts didn't fall to far from the tree," he chuckled. Harris slipped off his coat hanging it over the end of the couch. He followed Shawn to his bedroom, trying not to think too much about how much of a sexy doll lady Shawn made. Instead he busied himself by stripping out of his shirt and tie, back turned to Shawn to keep from staring.

"Well since I've only ever been with one man in recent years then yes, I suppose I am talking about your son. If the circumstances allowed it, I'd be sorely tempted to examine that claim Mr. Lacroix," he teased back. Shawn went over to the bed turning back the covers then closed the blinds. He slipped out of his skirt brushing past Harris to put his favorite necklace on the dresser. He stood in the mirror combing his hair back trying not to think too much of anything bad. He figured maybe if they laid down with thoughts that were less grim, the morning would be so as well.

Harris looked over at Shawn who was now standing in just his frilly panties. A slight groan almost escaped him as he felt his dick twitch. He wanted him and this was the opportunity to get him. Harris smirked, walking up behind Shawn and putting his hands on his hips. "Maybe yeh should examine the claim anyways," he said softly, watching the two of them in the mirror. It was one hell of a sight. "Santana already hates me. There's not much left on the list of people who could hate me." Harris pulled back some of Shawn's hair kissing the pulse of his neck. "And if yeh loved Lacroix jr, just think about how yeh'd like Lacroix sr."

Shawn rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure one could fall in love after one night Mr. Lacroix. I did care for him, but I'm not exactly sure it was love. Love has never existed in my world- and I don't hate you. I just know better," he replied, focusing on himself in the mirror as he wiped the blush off of his face.

"I meant loved him in bed," smirked Harris, leaning down and nibbling on Shawn's ear. "Lemme return the favor from the other night," he begged quietly pressing up against him from behind. His thumbs made circles on Shawn's hips and he sniffed about the blonde's neck breathing in his sweet scent.

Harris' voice was low and husky, very much like Carter's and it was screwing with Shawn's brain making him feel and want when he shouldn't have wanted at all. "It was hard not to- to love him in bed," he breathed. "He said things- what favor? And we shouldn't..."

Harris could sense the hesitation in Shawn, but he could also sense the fact that Shawn may have been debating it. Not wanting to waste too much time, Harris took this opportunity to go in for the kill. "Yeh know, that sexy dance yeh gave me at the club?" he reminded him. "It was a beauty but I've been wanting ter return the favor." Harris pulled Shawn back against him leading him over towards the bed. "I'm sure Carter used southern charm didn't he? Glad to know that he didn't grow up to not have a southern charm. It's how we get what we want."

"Hey-ey!" Shawn felt his legs come from under him and he was falling back onto the bed, Harris body covering his own. "He- he used a sorta southern charm that I probably shouldn't have listened to-ah... H-Harris!" He felt a hand slip between them rubbing and touching him between his legs as Harris' lips brushed his cheek. "This is bad Harris," he managed, body shivering from the light sensual touches. "Carter was killed the very next day after we- we did this. What if I'm cursed?" he asked, and he was dead serious about this too. As much as he wanted to get lost in Carter…or rather Harris, he would feel just awful if Harris was killed too.

Harris laughed, unbuckling his belt and sliding his jeans down his long legs. "Shawn, Shawn, Shawn. Many men and women have wanted t' kill me and none could. Do yeh think I'm worried about Santana?" He hovered over Shawn, nipping at his lips.

"You should be worried. She's nuts and might hunt you down or something. You Lacroix men kill me with your ego! I just get so mad!" Shawn wriggled underneath him, members brushing through his panties but he fought off the pleasurable sensation. "Get offa me. I'm mad," he sulked.

"I'm sorry yer mad doll, but we're too heated to just stop now." He buried his face in Shawn's neck, grinding against him.

"No- stop," Shawn groaned, pushing up against him. "I don't wanna risk it so just…get off. Come on Harris."

Harris raised his head, sneering down at him. He wanted Shawn and he be damned if Santana or anyone else was going to scare him out of getting a piece of this delicious looking man. "If yeh don't give it to me Shawn, I'll take it. I'm not so much full of Southern charm that I let it take over. Yeh turned me on the other night and tonight so now I'm gonna collect. If it'll make yeh happy, jest pretend I'm Carter," he smirked.

"I didn't turn you on!" he snapped, pushing up against him. "Not on purpose! I'm a stripper. I can't help the way I am now get _offa_ me," he groaned, pushing and arching up against him. "You can't just take it you pervert! That's rape and you don't deserve it." Shawn raised his arms pushing against the huge 6'6 frame but was having very little success.

Harris placed his lips on the side of Shawn's neck, planting tiny kisses on it while his hands roamed Shawn's tiny sides. "Yeh and I both know it's not rape," he chuckled, sounding mighty sure of himself. "Yeh want me almost as much as I want yeh and yeh know it. I'm so much like Carter that you can't stand it so relax and let me take care of ya." He quickly sat up long enough to slip the panties off of a fighting Shawn before grabbing his arms pinning them above his head. "Lube or no?"

Shawn pushed and squirmed underneath him. "Get. Off!" he screamed,. Shawn raised one of his legs, but it only helped Harris fall between them easily. "It _is_ rape you jerk! I don't want you touching me! Whatever gave you that idea!" Shawn was getting frustrated and tired of trying to push him off. "Harris... don't do this," he said, his voice shaky as he tried to reason with him. "I got lost- I was thinking of Carter, but I don't- oooo get offa me!" he whined.

Harris laughed, "Do yeh think I care at this point what yeh want? Yeh turned me on and I can feel how hard yeh are." He slipped a hand between them stroking Shawn's hard member as he probed his puckered entrance, slowly pushing in the tight hear of Shawn. "And besides...yeh like this..."

"No I- Ahhh...you- you bastard," he choked out as Harris pushed inside of him filling him up. Most guys his size rarely had the package to show for it but Harris was definitely the one exception to the rule. Shawn tried to scoot back but his head hit the headboard hard and before he knew it Harris was pushing inside of him again stretching him even more. "You- you jerk! I hate you! You- you don't know what I like now st- stop! You're hurting me," he groaned, but that was only partly true. In reality Harris' hands didn't feel all that bad on his body, but because he was such a jerk he refused to relax and get any pleasure out of this. "I hate you so much! At least your son made me feel like something." He turned his head not wanting to let Harris kiss on him or do anything..

"I'm makin yeh feel something too sweetheart," Harris smirked, reaching in between their bodies to work his hand up and down Shawn's shaft. "Now...be a good little man and I'll make it even greater." Harris pulled out and pushed back in gently, groaning himself at the incredible pleasure he felt from this man. He was so tight that his walls practically swallowed him whole.

Shawn whimpered softly when Harris' fingers brushed his painful erection and he hated it. All he could do was glare, too tired to fight with Harris anymore as he moved in and out of him. It still hurt a little but when Harris angled a bit to stroke him, he couldn't help but jump, arching a little into him. He'd found his sweet spot and when he nailed it his body quivered. "Still...hate you," he moaned, turning his head again, not wanting to look at Harris anymore.

Harris smirked that Carter like smirk of his, thrusting slowly yet hard into Shawn. "Yeh don't hate me. Yeh think yeh do but yeh don't. Yeh wanna come yet or do yeh last long? I'm all for prolonging this but if you're not enjoying it, we can end this now." He thrust back inside of him hard, eyes closed as he relished the feel.

Shawn gasped, the sharp thrust nailing him hard. "Ah- God..." As much he was trying so very hard not to get pleasure out of this, it was really difficult. Harris' hands, though rough, were experienced and Shawn couldn't ignore the way he twisted and tugged on his length giving him added pleasure. Soon his arms were wrapped around Harris, nails digging into his back as he took thrust after hard thrust. "You- couldn't hang with- with me even if you wanted to. Give it up old man," he said, trying to sound bitter in hopes of pissing him off and it worked. Harris looked down at him, eyes flashing dangerously.

"I. Am. Not. Old!" Each thrust of Harris' hips were forceful and fierce. He had started out wanting to love Shawn and be gentle but now? Now he just wanted to really piss him off in hopes that he would be the one that Shawn remembered as a lover and not his son. The pain ought to remind him in the coming days who was really packing the heat down there.

Shawn writhed and groaned, choking out Harris' name. Apparently he touched the biggest nerve of them all because no longer was Harris attempting to be some kind of gentleman- in his own weird way- but now he was being rough and Shawn was feeling it with every thrust. "Ha- Harris please," he cried. His nails raked down Harris' back before he took hold of his hips, trying to slow the pace. "Now I... really hate you. Your son... was way better than you." He whispered the words not caring if Harris' was gentle anymore or not. He hid his face in the bigger man's chest, eyes watering but he refused to shed tears. He just let his body be used and half wondered if maybe he should have left Harris to die outside like Carter.

With a loud growl, Harris felt himself spill over into the blonde. He pulled out almost immediately and sat up on the edge of the bed, feeling conflicted especially after Shawn's words just now. He knew that Shawn probably hated him. He had initially wanted Shawn to enjoy it just as much as he was enjoying it, but he hated being called old and the idea of being unable to compete with his son made him feel even older. He sat there, not sure if he should leave or stay after what he had done.

Shawn on the other hand, now knew why being a prostitute was so hard and why Nicki insisted on making him a stripper rather than the latter. For the first time in his life he felt like complete and utter shit. He'd been down before, but he doubted anything felt worse than being raped by a guy who you partly cared for due to his bloodline. Harris reminded him so much of Carter and that alone was enough to get him in bed. But once they laid down he realized he was only fooling himself. Carter was gone and Harris could not be that replacement whether he wanted him to be or not.

He rolled over, letting tears stream down his face. He felt icky, used and dirty and apparently Harris only used him for sex. No matter though. Tomorrow morning both would pretend like it never happened anyway because that's the way it had to be. He shakily pulled the covers over himself, laying there quietly with his grim thoughts.

"I'm sorry..." Harris said quietly, breaking the silence of the night. He was sorry, partly because he knew that if he wasn't, Shawn was going to report him to Santana. There might have been another part of him that felt bad because he kind of liked Shawn, but he'd never own up to that right now. He was Harris Lacroix and he didn't get attached anymore. It was all about the job these days- just how he liked it. "Shawn?"

"Don't talk to me," Shawn answered quietly. "In fact, just go. I never want to see you again."

Harris sat there for another moment before standing quietly putting his clothes back on. Every now and then he'd look over at Shawn whose face was practically covered by the linen. He wanted to see those eyes again and to see just how much damage he'd done, but that wasn't like him at all so he left the room. He grabbed his coat off the couch, put on his hat them left for a long walk down the street. He texted Hunter to let him know what he had done. _Maybe he'll know what I should do..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Long chapter I know but it was hard finding a good cut off point. Anyway, lots of stuff going on. Review, flame. whatever floats your boat.<span>**_  
><em>


	8. Doubts

Hunter felt his phone vibrate on his night stand and he frowned, wondering who could be annoying him at this time of night. He rolled over in his bed picking up his phone and read the text smiling big. He was very impressed considering his ex best friend was good about keeping his legs closed. He had to give the old man props for this conquest and kind of wished he'd been on it. He would have loved to bend Shawn over the bed and fuck him while he sucked Harris off. It was a cruel thought, but Hunter cared about Shawn and he knew deep down Shawn still cared about him. Eventually the dancer would have got over it.

_Dude, and you didn't invite me? Shame on you. By the way, if he tells Nicki you're a dead man. Hope he was worth it._

_~HHH_

Harris frowned, sending back a text as he walked. He couldn't help but feel jumpy as if someone was watching him, but he knew it was his own fault. He should have never followed Shawn home but he had to admit he enjoyed his company. Sure he had ulterior motives in the beginning but the more he walked and pondered it, the more he felt like he might have made a huge mistake.

_Kinda hoped you'd help me out here Hunter_

_-Harris_

Hunter read the reply shaking his head. Since when did he clean up other people's messes? Oh right. He did it for a living but this was personal. He didn't get involved in personal matters so he wasn't about to help Harris, especially since a part of Hunter still didn't want anyone touching Shawn. Call it selfish, but Hunter's never been the sharing kind.

_Eh...no one told you to rape him. I don't clean up that kind of handiwork so you're on your own._

_~HHH_

Harris gulped down a breath. He was going to die. There were no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Somehow and someway somebody was going to hunt him down and kill him for what he did. He rounded the corner and ended up in front of a hotel. He still had that cash on him that Hunter gave him so he headed inside checking in for the remainder of the night. He wasn't sure what he was going to do about Santana, Hunter or Nolee, but he would figure it out before skipping town.

**~x~**

Shawn didn't even care whether or not Harris died. From this point on he was writing off the Lacroix family completely. He hated them all including Carter who made him feel to begin with. He choked out another sob crying until he fell into a fitful sleep.

**~x~**

Nolee whimpered in her sleep when she didn't feel Chris laying next to her. She ended up jerking awake, sitting up and rubbing her tired eyes. He had probably left in the middle of the night which made her sad. Why should he have stayed after all? They could talk about whatever he had wanted to talk about at the club and it's not like he was interested in her. She sighed, laying her chin against her knees as she brought them up against her chest. She didn't even smell the food coming from the kitchen. Chris didn't leave at all. In fact, he couldn't exactly sleep so after waking and sending Shawn a quick text, he got up to make some breakfast. He made sure to clean up after himself, putting everything back as it were before he knocked on the bedroom door, carrying a tray of food with two plates. "Sorry but I figured we could use some brain food. I got the works here," he said with a smile.

Nolee blushed, seeing the food that Chris had brought in. "Well thanks. I was just gonna heat up a poptart...and how did you even manage to make this? I thought that there wasn't any food in this house?" She rested against the headboard, laying her legs down to put the tray in her lap.

Chris laughed as he sat in a chair near the window with his own plate of food. "I have my ways Noles and besides, we need a good start to what promises to be a long day. Shawn hasn't text me back which is odd considering he's usually good about getting right back to me. I hope he's alright. If I don't hear from him soon I'm gonna try back or even drive over there. I invited him over because the stuff with Santana, Hunter and Harris involves all of us and we need to figure out a plan fast." Chris cut into his ham and pancakes thinking outloud. "Wonder where Harris got off to anyway? I would think he'd have been pissed off at Hunter for keeping secrets from him."

Nolee yawned, taking a bite of the fluffy pancakes and chewing it as she thought. "Well, he was looking at Shawn like there was something he wanted. Maybe they went home together and...well...you know," she said, not wanting to think of her dad and Shawn in that way, but she couldn't help it. Harris was watching him last night like he was some kind of jewel to be had and Harris did have a sort of charm about him; a charm that was all too much like Carters. " Oh and trust me, I know it's going to be a long day. So long that I don't want to dwell on it."

Chris laughed a little. "I don't think Shawn's quite over Carter yet so I'm not sure he'd be in that big of a hurry to sleep with Harris. Besides, technically we're not allowed to have sex unless it's prostitution- no strings attached type stuff. I would hope he's learned his lesson. No offense to you or your brother, but that's partly how we got into this mess. Sex."

They finished up the rest of their breakfast in silence with Chris taking their stuff to clean up. Ten minutes later they were sitting in the front room, Chris trying to reach Shawn while Nolee fired up his laptop for him. "Damn. He's still not picking up." He sighed. "I'll go over there if he doesn't call me back soon." Chris sat next to Nolee, laptop in his lap as he looked through both Hunter's file and Harris' in an attempt to figure out their connection. "Think a hitman like your dad has many friends?"

Nolee snorted. "Friends? No. People who want to beat his head in with a baseball bat because he left them and their brother? At least one." When she saw the look that Chris gave her, she offered a small smile. "Sorry I just- I don't like him. I don't care if he's my biological father or not. He never acted like one and he probably never will."

Chris shrugged. "It's alright. Want my opinion? I think he's a douchebag and hardly a man at all if he chose this business over family business. Your father has no excuse. He's not tied down by some boss. He's a freelance hitman which means technically he could have done both, but he chose not to." Chris read through his file, filling in empty holes like how he (Harris) had a family- the stuff he learned that had been kept out of H. Lacroix's file. "If Shawn went back with Harris last night I'm sure he could help me fill in the blanks. We don't have a lot of time so we need to get rocking. He's not picking up his phone so unfortunately for him, we're going to his place. You game?"

Nolee nodded, "Yeah, yeah I'm game. I don't have much of a choice though and to be honest since Jack told the department he hasn't talked to me which means you and Shawn are the closest things that I have as friends." She didn't let him see how much being called the 'corrupt cop' by her only friend hurt her. She couldn't in order to look like the strong girl she was going to have to be now.

"Hey, it's okay," Chris replied. "Believe me I know how you feel. I had to kill my own partner and cop to get into Nicki's cosca because we got caught and instead of dying with him, I killed him to save my own life. Shawn's all I got, the mafia and now you." Chris packed up his lap top and led Nolee out to his car. They rode in silence all the way to Shawn's apartment both lost in their own thoughts.

**~x~**

Shawn woke up the next morning incredibly stiff, sore, and had a huge headache to go with all the other issues. He ignored the texts from Chris opting to turn his phone off and stay in bed. He didn't want to know about the Lacroix girl nor did he wish to hear about Harris. If he was dead then so be it. Maybe his place was in hell. He wiped his teary eyes before rolling over trying to get back to sleep. Unfortunately Shawn never could get back to sleep so with a tired sigh, he forced himself to sit up in bed. His back was killing him and his lower body was equally sore. However, he still had a job to do later so without thinking too much, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood. Pain shot through his body like a knife and he winced with every step across the room. He stood in the mirror, checking his body out. There was a bruise on his arm and one on his side, probably from where he was trying to push Harris off but he could hide it.

Shawn went into the kitchen to make him a fresh cup of coffee. He started the pot then opened the fridge looking for something to eat but nothing appealed to him. He sighed, going back to his bedroom when the sudden smell of coffee made his insides turn. He dashed towards the restroom just making it before he threw up. He felt sick to his stomach at the memory of Harris and apparently that was some old coffee. He would stay there for several minutes until he could find the strength to crawl into the tub.

**~x~**

When they finally arrived, Chris got out to open the door for Nolee. He looked around to make sure no one was tailing them just in case. There were people out and about but none of them reeked mob so it looked like they were in the clear. Chris rang the doorbell listening quietly for Shawn.

Shawn felt like shit, both physically and emotionally and when he heard his doorbell ring, he just groaned, wrapping the robe around him and dragging himself to the door. He ran a hand through his wet hair and pulled the door open looking rather annoyed. "Chris... Lacroix. What do you want?"

Nolee noted that something about Shawn didn't feel right. Shawn looked uneasy and there was a funny smell coming from his place that smelled sour with an underlying hint of soap. He also had called her Lacroix, not Nolee, which meant he definitely wasn't himself. She looked from Shawn to Chris and then back to Shawn. She didn't want to be the one to say something so she left it to Chris to do the talking.

Chris studied his friend as well taking in the looks he was getting from Nolee, but whether she knew it or not, he was practically thinking the same things. First of all Shawn smelled good but his apartment did not. It didn't smell at all like the combination of scented candles he often burned, but rather old coffee and something else he couldn't quite place. However, as he looked past Shawn the apartment looked, as usual, immaculate. His best friend was also sporting a paler complexion, as if he were sick and seemed jumpy. "Shawn we just came by to check on you. I don't know if you remember, but we need to figure out why Hunter has a hit out on Santana when we all thought that they were good friends."

"Don't know. Don't care. I'm not helping kill Santana."

Shawn was very abrupt with them which made Nolee frown. "But Shawn you're the only one who knows enough about her to help us! Do this for Carter, even if you won't do it for us!" She sounded angrier than she actually was but the fact that all of a sudden Shawn didn't want to help had her baffled.

"I don't give a damn about you or your family. In fact I wish I never would have tried to help at all. Maybe Carter would still be alive doing his dirty cop thing and you would still be in the force. I've had it up to here with all of you!" he snapped.

Chris looked at Nolee, just as confused as she was. He had no idea what to think but he wasn't leaving just yet. He pushed past Shawn through various curses and swear words. "Yeah, yeah, so what the hell happened to you? You sick? Something happen I need to know about?"

"No, so both of you can just...go!" Shawn clutched his stomach, feeling a sharp pain, but just as quickly it was gone. He brushed by them both for the kitchen to get him some water, limping but only noticeably if you were looking hard enough. "Go away," he mumbled.

Nolee looked hurt. He was angry with her but she didn't understand why. She looked at Shawn and then it clicked. "What did my dad do to you?" she inquired quietly. It was the only thing she could think of that made any kind of sense.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

Chris looked over at Nolee wondering if she caught something that he obviously did not. "Shawn we're not leaving."

Shawn rolled his eyes as he grabbed a bottle of water. "Well suit yourself. I'm not helping you and in case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to get ready for work."

"Yeah well like Chris, I don't buy your tantrum," Nolee said simply. "Something happened with him Shawn and you're fooling nobody. We're your friends, or at least Chris is. You obviously don't want anything to do with me anymore so at least tell him what happened. I can leave if you want- "

"Nothing happened Nolee so drop it!" he snapped. "I'm going back to finish getting dressed and by the time I'm done, I want the two of you out!"

"Come on Nolee," he sighed. "If he don't talk to us at the club then we'll just have to get to the bottom of it ourselves." Chris shot Shawn a knowing look, but left it at that as they walked out leaving him behind.

"What if he doesn't help up and Santana finds out? I don't wanna die Chris and I don't want you guys to get in trouble because of me."

Chris shook his head as they drove off. "I don't know Nolee. Something's definitely wrong though. I don't know who upset him but it had to have happened either while I was with you in the back or after we left. Maybe he did see your dad, but I thought your dad was just eye fucking him for kicks. Shawn never would have slept with your dad if Harris was rude to him or something. Ugh, this is all one big fucking mess."

"I should just let Tana kill me. It would end all of the problems that happened to you or Shawn." She looked out the window, not wanting to talk anymore.

Chris on the other hand, didn't respond. Not because he agreed with Nolee, but because he was tired of it all. Once they got to the club he sent Nolee to get changed. They were way early so there was plenty of time to kill. He made sure Nolee knew to take her time and relax for a few. Meanwhile he waited for Shawn to show and he did, roughly two hours later. He still looked pale and was walking slower than usual, but Chris was certain Shawn was sick. The pale complexion gave him away.

Chris' eyes further scanned the room eventually spotting Harris who was drinking at the bar. He wondered if he was here just to get drunk or if he was waiting to see somebody. Chris decided to keep a close eye on him tonight because he was determined to get to the bottom of all of this shit once and for all.

**~x~**

Shawn was backstage getting dressed when Nolee and some other ladies took the stage. He watched a little bit of the performance and he could tell she was merely going through the motions. There was no energy, no nothing and if Santana was watching she was probably seething.

Shawn knew that he needed to make up for it so when it was his turn, he went out there and did his very best. With every movement though, there was pain but he did a damn good job hiding it. No one would have known. He kept flashing that signature smile and was able to do the full ten minutes. However, as soon as he was done, he hurried to the back making a mad dash past Nolee for the restroom, puking yet again.

Nolee sighed when she saw Shawn run past following him and leaning against the bathroom doorframe with her arms crossed over her chest, "He raped you didn't he?" she had seen rape victims before, hell, one of the girls in her graduating class at the academy had been one. Shawn was acting just like that.

Shawn flushed the toilet pushing himself to his feet. He felt weak and his body- he was starting to feel it all over again- the pain and soreness. "I'm fine. He didn't do anything now just leave me be." He shut the door, flipped on the shower and grabbed a quick one. He was done for the most part unless he chose to entertain a few guests. He thought he spotted Harris near the bar earlier, but that was one guy he had no intention of ever giving the time of day and hoped he could slip out of here without having to deal with him later.

**~x~**

Harris watched as Shawn ran off the stage wondering what that was all about. However, that couldn't concern him and he wouldn't let it. Instead he decided to see if he could pull in a few brownie points by texting his employer.

_You want Shawn… tonights the night to get him_

_-H_

Hunter smirked at the text before replying back.

_Oh and how am I supposed to get him? He's not gonna let me fuck him. I'd have to do it by force and without help, I'm fucked. Besides, I kinda like being frenemies with him._

_~H3 _

Harris stared at the text shaking his head. Hunter was such a hard man to figure out. One minute he was lusting after Shawn and then the next he acted as if he didn't care for him.

_Why not get Dave to help?_

_-H_

This would sound silly to anyone who knew what he had done but it was the truth. He didn't want to personally hurt Shawn anymore that he already had. Maybe it was the way he seemed to genuinely care for Carter or the way he often reminded Harris of Diana. Either way he didn't want to be in close proximity with him for fear of not doing his damn job. Getting emotionally involved wasn't his thing, but it seemed maybe Shawn's charm was working much like it had on Carter. Harris looked around the club again and he finally spotted Shawn flirting with a customer. Before he could hollar for him, Hunter's next text came in and made him laugh.

_I might. He's an ex best friend and he'll cry and be dramatic- I don't feel like being bothered. Besides, I'm sure you taught him a well earned lesson._

_~H3_

Harris could relate to this. Shawn cried last night when he was fucking him, but the memory was more cringe worthy than anything. While every thrust felt great, Harris felt pretty bad about taking him in that way. If his son were alive today he would probably be disappointed and think he was a dirty rapist, but in reality, Harris normally wasn't that kind of guy. He just had a little too much to drink, his lust took over and… He sighed, not really knowing why he did what he did, but Hunter could never know his doubts.

_Damn right I did. Later Hunt._

_-H _

His eyes were on Shawn and he got up and walked over, sitting amidst the group.

**~x~**

Chris slipped backstage, knocking softly before coming inside. "Hey Noles. Everything alright? By the way I talked to Tana."

Nolee left the bathroom door taking a seat on the couch. "Oh yeah I'm fine Chris. I don't think Shawn is though but what did Tana say to you?"

"Well she's still pissed that there's supposedly a hit out on her from Hunter. She wants me to keep an eye out for him, but my thing is- should I find a way to pop him or her?" The door of the restroom opened up and out walked Shawn in some tiny shorts, body still wet from his shower but if he was going back out then that look would please Tana very much. "Hey Shawn. You look...less pale," Chris noted.

"Yeah, whatever. Bad coffee I think." He walked past them both for the door. Since he was feeling better he figured he'd go out and rake in a few extra tips for a weekend get away soon.

Chris looked past him at Nolee but neither said a word to Shawn about his attitude. "Oh, Noles. Your father's out there at the bar." Shawn seemed to hesitate at the door before going out of it. Chris took notice of this frowning. "I think your father did say something to him Nolee. Did you see him hesitate when Harris was mentioned?"

"I think my father did more than say something to him and that's just one more reason you shouldn't help me anymore Chris."

"I understand how you feel Nolee but once we make up our minds to do something, we stick it out. Just try not to half ass perform anymore or you'll piss off Santana. Working for her is one thing but she doesn't give a damn if you're sick. You still have to give it your all." He paused for a moment looking out the door. "What do you mean he did something to Shawn? How can you know for sure?"

"Call it a woman's intuition."

"Oh…well we're still going to help so you may as well get over it."

"Well, Chris, maybe I don't wanna live anymore okay! Even if you two somehow magically get me to get off the hook with Santana, I'm still alone in New York. My father doesn't want me, my brother is dead, and my best friend thinks I'm a piece of lowlife scum! How the hell am I supposed to make the best of this! Why should I let you help me when it all seems pretty damn hopeless?" She was so tired and frustrated that this explosion just happened. All of her bottled up feelings were beginning to surface.

Chris went over to Nolee taking a seat next to her. "So you're just giving up? You know you didn't strike me as the type. In fact, it was your determination to make it own your own that got me motivated to help you both out."

Nolee teared up, "I'm...I'm just tired of being alone Chris..." she put her head in her hands and tried not to let him see her cry.

Chris put an arm around her, knowing how the first few weeks in this business could really put a strain on someone. "Hey...shhh don't cry Nolee. You're not alone. You still have me and Shawn. Shawn's being an ass, but he's a diva. Always been that way. Something's bothering him but when we get to the bottom of it, it'll be us three all over again." He pulled her close hugging her.

"Not...not like that Chris," she admitted. "Shawn had Carter, you've probably got some little blonde boy or girl who does everything for you and me? I'm at home alone eating Ramen or watching a soap opera."

"Shawn had Carter for one night Nolee. I think it hurts him more if only because it was just one night. It's one nighters for a lot of us Nolee, including me. Once you get out of here, you'll have to find someone who's not of this mob Noles. That's just...how it is." He pulled away looking down at the floor. "You're a good girl Nolee and once you get out of here I know you'll find a good man."

"But you and I both know that if Carter had lived he would have helped Shawn." She stood to her feet. "Have a nice night Chris. I'm going home. Tired."

Chris sighed. "Do you want me to walk you home? And Nolee, Carter would have tried to help Shawn, but that's what makes a cop naive. There _IS_ no getting out. Shawn would have been killed. That's the reality of it and the sooner you get this, the more capable you'll be at this job. But you seem so unhappy so I tell you what. To prove that we genuinely care, if we cant catch a break within a week's time, I'll offer myself to Santana. I'll pay off your debt."

Nolee shook her head, "Oh Chris I couldn't let you do that for me." She put a hand on his chest but quickly moved it. She couldn't get attached to him and she knew that though working so closely with him…well….it couldn't be helped.

"Nolee, look. I think you're a beautiful woman. I really, really do. A part of me understands how Shawn may have felt because I do care about your well being, probably more than I should but what happened with them- the idea of you getting shot all because we tangled in the sheets is too much. You may be alone Nolee, but you're meant for happiness and everything that goes with it."

Nolee looked away feeling mighty embarrassed right now. "I...I know Chris. I wouldn't want that to happen to you either."

"Let's just get you home okay? It's been a long night."

Then Nolee did something she probably shouldn't have. She reached up, kissing his cheek and putting a hand on his chest. "Thank you Chris but I don't need help. I can get home just fine on my own."

Chris smiled warmly, touching the place where her lips once were. "You'll be followed home by a guard but I'm sure he'll stay out of your way. See you tomorrow Nolee."

"Goodnight Chris."

Chris did not want to send Nolee on her own but he thought she was brave to stand her ground. When she was long gone, he set up his laptop and went to work for a way out.

**~x~**

Shawn toyed with a few of the guys, bending over allowing them to touch him and rub on him as they pleased while he raked in a few extra tips. He felt eyes on him from across the room but he ignored them, keeping focused on the men being sweet to him. Shawn swayed his hips for a gentleman in a trenchcoat smiling big as the man stuffed the back of his panties with bills. Shawn turned and planted a kiss on his lips before moving away to tease the next few people. He put his leg on one man's shoulder smirking as the man ran his hands up his leg getting his fill. Shawn laughed pushing him away but was sure to take the money that was waved at him. He moved onto the next person, propping his leg on their shoulder but froze when he realized who it was.

Harris smirked, his lidded eyes looking up at Shawn. He slipped a few bills into his panties, eyes lingering on the legs he couldn't remember touching due to the being buried in his ass part of last night. However, he could get his fill now and he would. "Nice legs."

Shawn did not want this man touching him at all let alone stuffing his panties with money. Shawn shook his head dropping his leg, almost stumbling over on top of him. "Why are you here?" he whispered, body trembling slightly. He still hurt all over from the night before and just being in Harris' presence was making him react.

"This is a bar where any man can go to get lap dances from very hot men. I'm sure there ain't a rule against me bein' here."

Shawn felt a wave of rage rush upon him but he pushed it back down. "I don't have time to give out lap dances. As you can see the only thing I'm offering tonight is a little touching." He leaned over Harris whispering in his ear. "You've had more than your fair share without permission and I don't have to oblige you old man and I just _dare _you to try something in this club."

Harris chuckled, admiring the firey defiance but hardly taking it serious. "Oh I won't try it in the club. Say, what time do yeh get off work Shawnie boy?" he teased. Harris had no intention of doing anything to Shawn, but he sure liked seeing that fire in his blue eyes.

"I'm...not telling you. I'm not letting you touch me anymore Lacroix," he whispered. "You did that for the first and the last time last night. Now run along and do old man things."

Harris twitched at the old man comment, but he let it slide. "Just a bit of a warning cutie pie. I heard Dave and Hunner may be by your place tonight. They seem to think that yer a piece of meat to bite into. Hope they lemme watch the action."

Shawn looked as if he wanted to cry. Hunter and Dave... He remembered all too well how they man handled him once before he got under the protection of Nicki. Now he had no idea if Harris was messing around or telling truth. It also didn't help that he didn't know who to trust between Tana and Hunter. "What do you want from me? I can't... Dave'll kill me. Call them off. I'll...pay you back." He knew between both Dave and Hunter, his body wouldn't be able to handle it and he was unsure if Tana would even help him. "I'll... give you what you want if you just call them off...please."

Harris laughed, "Yeh think that they're my lapdogs? Try the other way around buddy. They don't listen to me worth shit."

"Then why did you tell me? If you just told me to gloat then maybe you really weren't sorry at all! I- just never mind. I'm going home and if they get me then so be it. I'm tired." Shawn stormed off towards the dressing room grabbing his things before slipping out the back door to go home. He just didn't care anymore. If they wanted him they'd have to take it. He wouldn't even put up a fight this time.

Harris sighed, his conscious getting the better of him. He paid for his drink and headed on outside. "Shawn! Wait up!" He caught up to the man, panting after the short distance he had ran. "Come to my place. Hunner and Dave won't be lookin fer yeh there." _What the hell am I doing? _Harris bit his lip kind of wishing he could take back is offer. On the other hand, there was something kicking him in the gut hard at the idea of two big men taking Shawn's body. That did not sit well with Harris Lacroix all of sudden.

Shawn stopped, unsure of what he should do. He didn't trust Harris any farther than he could throw him. On the other hand he did not want to be Dave and Hunter's bitch for a night. Either way there was a chance he would be violated tonight, but at least if it was Harris, he most likely wouldn't bother threatening him with a sledgehammer. Shawn sighed. "Sure. Lead the way."

**~x~**

Hunter sent Harris a text, letting him know he and Dave were waiting at Shawn's apartment. They couldn't get inside but they were inside of a parked car across the street.

_Is he coming home tonight or did he decide to stay with Chris? Fuck him if he did._

_~H3_

Harris sent back a quick text:

_Went home with Chris. Sorry._

_-H_

He then led Shawn to the apartment he rented for a couple of nights, the place located in a shady neighborhood. The room was very small but neat. "Yeh'll be sleepin' in the bedroom with the door locked. Imma sleep on the couch."

Shawn didn't care at all about the apartment being small. He just didn't want to be gang raped. Nicki would have a fit and he needed to be able to dance in order to keep his mind off of...stuff. "Do what you want Harris. I'm too tired to care. I saved your life. You saved mine and despite how you treated me last night, I'm still going to treat you as nice as I can. Kill 'em with kindness as they say."

"My head wasn't in the right place Shawn. Hell, since I've started working fer Hunner my head hasn't been in the right place. But I don't wanna hurt yeh or be tempted to...you know...so Imma let you sleep in the bed."

Shawn didn't even bother to dress before he left the club. He figured if they were gonna get him, stay in the panties. Less to rip off he figured. "Sure you don't want me to sleep on couch? Your room. Either way you won't see me and have the mere sight of me tempting you into madness." Shawn kicked off his shoes. "And everyone knows Hunter's a lunatic but then sometimes, I'm really unsure if you're putting on or not."

"I'm not exactly sane, but Hunner? Hunner makes me look like I'm Martha Stewart." Harris looked down, fidgeting with his hat. "If they come by here, they won't check the bedroom unless they take me down first."

Shawn absolutely positively did NOT want to get raped by them. His body just... not Dave and Hunter both. "Martha Stewart... right well I'm gonna go lay down. Probably won't sleep at all now that you've scared me half to death." Shawn left Harris and went into the bedroom. He shut the door, not bothering with the lock because he figured if he needed to dash to the restroom, it would save time if he didn't have to risk puking on the door. He said his prayers then climbed into bed sprawled on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He thought of Nolee, Harris and Carter, wishing things would have turned out differently for all of them. He wished Harris was more of a caring guy who could appreciate what it meant to be loved or have loved ones. He wished Carter was alive and he wished Nolee had a way out. His eyes closed for a moment and he imagined Carter's hands were on him, making him feel worth loving. Before he knew it he was sobbing, unable to hold it in any longer.

Harris heard Shawn's crying and laid there for a few moments before deciding to go check on him. He cracked the door partially and looked in, "Hey man yeh okay in here? Do yeh need help or somethin?"

Shawn quickly wiped his eyes. He did not realize he was crying out loud. "I- I'm fine," he managed though he was anything but. Too many emotions he felt right now and he just didn't know what to do with himself.

Harris nodded. "Well, yeh know if yeh ever need to talk to me, than yeh can just come out here." Harris shut the door with a sigh, the guilt eating at him so badly now that he felt like puking his own self. Never had he raped another person and Shawn was just so sweet and-

Harris heard a knock on his door and took a deep breath. He made sure Shawn was locked inside the room before he tossed his hat and undid his shirt tossing it to the side. He crossed the room. Opening the door a crack feigning a half asleep look. Like he figured, it was Dave and Hunter standing before him looking like they were out for blood. Harris faked a yawn hoping they would buy his act cause Lord knows poor Shawn wasn't in a state to deal with them. "Oh, uh, hey guys. It's late, what do yeh want?


	9. Taken

Dave and Hunter pushed past Harris into his apartment. "Where is he Harris? Didja grow a soft spot for him already?" Dave teased.

Hunter walked behind him slowly, chewing his gum and looking around with a smirk. His hand held tight to his favorite weapon of choice, a sledgehammer while a 44 caliber was tucked in his gun holder as backup. "I know he's here Harris so why don't we all go have some fun uh?"

Dave pulled out his gun pointing it at Harris. "Unless of course you'd rather watch as a dead body."

Harris snarled, shaking his head and pulling out his own gun. "Sorry to burst yer bubbles boys but I ain't gonna let yeh touch him. I made a promise to him and promises I keep. So why don't yeh run outta here like good little boys and let me and Shawn have a free pass this time. Tomorrow, yeh can have at him like there's no tomorraw." Even as those words escaped Harris' lips, he wasn't so sure he would leave Shawn to get owned again. In the back of his mind he was already making plans to get him out of the city. Santana and whoever else he worked for would get mad, but he felt sick to his stomach. Shawn was too nice of a guy to deserve all of the shit they were putting him through and for what? Just for kicks? It wasn't very funny to Harris anymore.

Harris placed himself between the bedroom and the two bigger men. "I ain't kiddin' Hun'ner. Let him go."

Hunter shook his head. "Now I _know_ you've gone senile Harry. There's two of us and only one of you. I like you a lot Harris, but you called me. You texted me and practically told me to come get him and if I don't get what I came here for, then you'll be the happy fucking substitute."

Dave didn't wait for the signal before he was tackling Harris to the floor, knocking the wind out of him. Hunter used his sledge hammer thrusting it into Harris' gut. "Don't you ever fucking offer me something then take it back." Hunter kicked Harris for good measure before stepping over him, pushing the door open. His grin only widened as he saw his prey laying helplessly on the bed without a care in the world.

Harris felt the wind rush out of him, feeling weak as he laid there on the ground. But he forced himself to stand and forced himself to walk over to Dave. He took his pocket knife and slid it across Dave's back before looking at Hunter. "If'n yeh touch him, Imma kill yeh Hunner."

Dave fell down to the ground, gasping in pain. The sudden noise made Shawn jump out of his sleep rolling over to see all three men at the door. With wide eyes he sat up, scrambling back until he reached the headboard. "Wha- what's going on?" he managed.

Hunter looked over at Shawn's lithe body, already practically naked and waiting for him to unleash on it. "Oh Shawn. Baby. Long time no see." Hunter looked over at Harris, holding up his gun. "Now looky. Ain't that the pot calling the kettle black? Didn't you just rape him last night, bragged about it in a text, then had the nerve to call me over to have my way with him too?"

Shawn looked over at Harris' eyes wide with shock. Hunter caught the look on Shawn's face and pouted. "Aww you didn't know did you sexy? Well now you know and if you don't believe me..." Hunter tossed Shawn his phone. "Go through the text messages. I won't touch you yet, but I want you to see how he set you up."

With trembling hands Shawn went through Hunter's messages, eyes filling with tears when he saw what Harris' sent. Shawn handed the phone back to Hunter, hating the Lacroix men all over again. "You set me up," he cried. "You...set me...but it's okay." He looked at Hunter feeling betrayed and defeated. "Just don't break me. I have a job to do tomorrow night."

Hunter smirked. "You heard the man Harris. Get going."

"Shawn keep reading them!" he begged. "I'm trying to save yeh! I won't let them do to yeh what I did. I was wrong and I deserve to die fer it but Imma make it up to yeh." He stood in front of Hunter, looking strong, or at least trying to since he was out numbered but he was determined to make up for his mistake. "If yer gonna do that to anyone…" His voice trailed off for a moment before he swallowed hard. "Do it to me. Just let him go."

Shawn reached for the phone again but Hunter stuffed it in his pocket. By then Dave was on his feet, knocking Harris upside the head with a vase before grabbing his hands tying them behind his back. "Oh well... you're volunteering to save Shawn here?" Hunter asked. "But didn't you hear him Harris? He said I could take it and I am, only I'm not going to be as rough as you were. Naa, I'll be gentle with him. But you..."

Hunter crossed the room smirking as Dave shoved Harris into the room. He put a bullet in both of Lacroix's knees causing him to fall over.

Shawn screamed, covering his eyes. "Hunter stop! Please don't kill him!"

"Oh I'm not gonna kill him Shawn," Hunter growled. "Just wait. You'll see and don't you dare move princess," he ordered. "You'll wanna stay for the show."

Harris hissed in pain as he felt the bullet tear through his kneecap. "Shawn-Shawn I'll be fine." Harris looked up at Hunter forcing a growl through the pain. "Do yer worse. There ain't nothing in this world that scares me. Not even yeh and yer flunkie here."

Dave brought Harris closer to the bed so that he was leaning over it, ass in the air. He made quick work of Harris' belt, unfastening his jeans shoving them down and revealing a nice ass that looked virgin in nature.

"Mmmhmm..." Hunter groaned, smacking Harris' ass. "Dave, would you like to do the honors? For an old man, it's pretty impressive looking."

"Gladly," Dave growled, still pissed about the cut.

Shawn's eyes went wide. "H- Hunter you wouldn't!" He looked from Hunter, to Dave, to Harris, who was bleeding to death from the knees and about to get rammed up the ass by an angry Filipino. "Hunter, come on. I- I told you to just fuck me already and get it over with! Leave him out of it," he pleaded.

"Naa...he raped you then bragged about it. He's got to pay." Hunter leaned back against the door smirking as Dave gripped Harris' hips, aligning himself perfectly and slamming inside of the tight ass hard with a deep groan of approval. "Fuuuuuuuuuck he's good," Dave breathed.

Harris felt the tears stinging his eyes. Never in his life had he been the sub. He had always dominated his lovers and always roughly. Now, as he felt karma rushing back to him in waves as Dave entered him he regretted it. But he wouldn't let them see him cry or hear him scream. He bit his lip so hard he could taste the coppery blood filling his mouth. His knees hurt bad enough but with the pressure, well, he knew that he was going to be hurting like hell in the morning if he lived that long.

"Dave you need to slow down. Prolong it. I'm sure he was quick and unsteady when he was raping my old friend, but don't give him the satisfaction. Make him remember it," Hunter said, growling out the order.

Shawn couldn't watch. He was too busy crying, covers over his head and hands clasped over his ears so he couldn't hear them. Sure he hated Harris for what he did, but at the same time, he wasn't sure anyone deserved to suffer like this. They could have shot him in the knees and left it at that but to rape him?

But then there was this dark voice in Shawn's head going over the text messages. Harris meant to have him raped his own self so why should he have felt sorry for the man who set him up? Nothing made sense. "Hunter...please...end this," he pleaded. "He's learned his lesson."

Hunter smirked giving Dave the signal. On his command Dave plunged even deeper and harder into Harris trying his best to break him and make him remember. With a loud howl he pulled out, releasing all over the older man leaving his mark. Dave got up with a satisfied smirk fixing his pants.

Harris laid there on the bed and after a while he started sobbing. They'd managed to break him afterall. He hurt for his older body was not made to withstand such torture and all the while he knew he deserved it. After what he had did to Shawn, he was lucky that karma hadn't decided to give him a bit more than he deserved. He looked up at his old 'friend' Hunter with anger, hatred and fear all in his eyes and then at Dave. He knew that they had broken him-that he was going to be lucky to be able to walk again after this, but that didn't change the fact that he was seething inside.

Shawn could hear the older man sobbing and even though he knew Harris deserved this for an array of reasons, it still broke his heart. He lowered the covers gasping at the sight. There was blood all over Harris' lower body and blood trickling down his legs from the rape. Shawn looked away, his own eyes streaming tears.

Both Hunter and Dave worked to get Harris into one of the chairs in his small room, using rope to tie him in it. His knees looked absolutely gross and were still bleeding. "Maybe you won't die before you get to see the show," Dave whispered before backing away. The two gang members set the chair on the side so that Harris could have a good seat for the show.

Hunter sent Dave to make a few calls and when he was gone, Hunter slowly began peeling off his clothing. "Pay close attention Harris. I'm gonna show you how you should have done it the first time. I'm gonna make you watch me fuck him."

Shawn turned his head, eyes pinned by Hunter's cold ones. He knew what was coming next and he hoped Hunter would keep his word. Shawn didn't even fight as Hunter crawled on the bed, pinning his body flat with the weight of his own. "Oh Shawn...," he groaned, running a hand down the toned body. He leaned in to capture a kiss, but Shawn turned his head. He didn't want it. "Shawn, be a good boy and let me kiss you or else Harris loses an arm."

Shawn reluctantly turned his head allowing Hunter to kiss him, the thick tongue of the gangster filling his mouth while H's free hands explored his body.

Harris closed his eyes. His ass and legs hurt, for obvious reasons, and he just couldn't force himself to watch this. Shawn didn't deserve this and it was all his fault. All of this was his fault. He remembered how he had thought years ago that becoming Hunters friend could possibly bite him in the ass someday and now here he was, being forced to listen to the sounds of Hunter loudly kissing Shawn and knowing what was coming for the man who he cared for. Yes, he admitted, he had raped Shawn, but now he felt bad because a part of him was starting to attach himself to the man who owned his son's heart once. Even in his own brain Harris realized how fucked up he sounded, but it was the truth.

"Harris are you paying attention," he smirked before kissing hard once more making the smaller man's head spin. He'd been wanting to do this for a while now but getting Shawn away from Santana or Chris was a job, but he had the little Nolee to thank for this. If it wasn't for Chris' determination to help her, Shawn would probably be in his own bed, safe and sound instead of in his arms.

Hunter broke the kiss, moving to lick and suck on Shawn's neck while his hand slipped inside of Shawn's panties rubbing and stroking him into erection.

Shawn didn't want it and yet Hunter, who was normally some animalistic pig, was being gentle. He didn't understand Hunter sometimes and probably never would. He wanted to tell Hunter to stop but Shawn knew he wouldn't, especially now that he was half way to paradise. Shawn bit his lip, not wanting to feel good especially since poor Harris, who was in desperate need of a doctor, was here. "Hunter don't... He- he needs a doctor."

"Only if you do right and play your part," Hunter growled low in his throat. "Let me hear you want it." Hunter moved away long enough to get Shawn's panties completely off, tossing them aside. He grabbed both Shawn's thighs pulling him close so he could cover his shaft with his mouth, sucking and lapping hungrily.

Shawn definitely could not ignore this. With a loud, needy moan he threw his head back, loving the feel of hot mouth on him. In the last two days, he never got any pleasure at all. He was merely the object used to please others, but it seemed like Hunter wanted to make sure Shawn got some pleasure tonight. "Oh God.. Hunter...," he moaned. It felt so good, the sensation temporarily taking his mind off of the Lacroix men.

Harris on the other hand, was halfway between passing out and consciousness. He knew what was going on with Shawn and Hunter- he could hear it- but his brain wasn't fully comprehending what was going on. Though, he was thanking his lucky stars that it had been him and not his daughter who had gone through this. Harris hoped wherever she was, she was safe which was kind of odd coming from a guy like him who ran off and left his family. The next thing Harris knew, loud cries were filling the room and he just closed his eyes hoping Shawn was okay and trying to tune them out.

"Hunter please," Shawn begged, but Hunter didn't quite finish the job. He wanted Shawn to come while he was buried inside of him. Hunter quickly spread Shawn's legs and with little preparation, he slid home nailing Shawn with thrust after hard thrust inside his tight heat.

Shawn choked out his name, grabbing hold to his hips while Hunter set a pace and kept it up. Shawn couldn't help but whimper and groan, painfully hard waiting for Hunter to relieve him. He once again felt used, but what could he do? Even if he tried to send a quick text to Santana, how would he know if she set this up or not? Nothing made sense anymore.

"You like that Shawn?" Hunter growled. "Bet Harris likes it too though he's so quiet, I hope he's not dead. Why don't we let you find out."

Hunter flipped them over so that Shawn was now on top. He turned him, reverse cowgirl style, rubbing his sides then along his chest to tug at the nipple piercing as he fucked him.

Shawn was terrified. Harris looked like he was fighting to keep his eyes open for fear of sleeping and never waking up which made Shawn feel like crying all over again but before he could do or say anything, Hunter was slamming back into him hard. He clinched his eyes shut, crying out and letting Hunter have his way until a final hard thrust sent them both to climax.

Hunter pulled out of him and gently moved him to the side like a doll that could break. He got up putting his clothes back on with a smug, smug grin on his face. "I'd like to thank you gentlemen for your cooperation now I must be off. Shawn, tell Santana you were such a good boy. Maybe she'll let me keep you." Hunter grabbed his gun and with a final wave, he was long gone.

Harris had barely been able to see the final moments of the ordeal that Shawn had gone through. He hated himself, even more than that, he loathed himself for everything that had just gone on. He felt himself finally slipping into unconsciousness and sat there, his head on his chest, fighting to hang on. He deserved to die but after everything that's happened, he wanted to live.

Shawn rolled off the bed, feeling sore from the sex. Two nights in a row of rough sex just wouldn't do, not to mention he still had urges to throw up. But he somehow managed to block all that out as he stumbled to slip his panties back on. "Ha- Harris can you hear me? I'm gonna call for help," he said, trying to keep his voice steady even though he was scared like a mofo. He rushed to Harris' side, working to untie him. "God, I'm...so sorry..."

Harris groaned in pain, "Sh...Shawn I'm s...sorry..." he softly said, hoping that Shawn could hear him. "M...make sure Nolee is safe...Hun'ner scares me sometimes- evil bastard."

"Shhh...d- don't talk. Nolee will be fine," he said shakily. "Just focus on staying awake."

Shawn scrambled across the room, dialing Chris' phone but it went straight to voicemail. "Shit!" The only other person he could call was Nolee otherwise Santana might ask way too many questions. _Come on Nolee, pick up..._

**~x~**

Nolee mumbled in her sleep, rolling onto her side to grab her phone. "Hmmm...Nolee here."

Shawn placed a hand on Harris' head checking him. He had a fever which wasn't good at all. "I- Nolee. Chris wouldn't answer- need help but you can't call the cops. Gotta go get Chris- shot- rape-please!" He knew he was talking way too fast and hardly made sense but he was scared to death right now of losing another Lacroix. "I- have Chris call me when you get to him." Shawn quickly hung up the phone and held Harris' head in his arms. "Don't sleep or you won't wake up," he cried, stroking his cheek.

Harris whimpered, "But...but so tired...hurts so much..." he groaned, trying hard to concentrate on Shawn. Sweet Shawn. Beautiful Shawn...

**~x~**

Nolee forced sleep from her mind and sat up, dialing Chris' number. Half of what Shawn had said hadn't made sense but he sounded like he was in trouble. She waited for him to answer, never noticing how dark and evil the apartment she was in seemed to be. There was a thickness in the air...something just felt wrong.

Chris picked up his phone. Earlier when someone tried to call, he was in the shower. "Hello?"

**~x~**

Dave and Hunter stood outside the apartment. "You sure this the right place?" Hunter asked.

"Yep." They both got out of the truck and walked over to the door. "So what's the plan?" Dave asked.

"I don't think we're gonna rape her. Just scare her a bit. I just had Shawn so I'm good...unless you wanna..."

Dave smirked. "I might."

**~x~**

"Chris!" Nolee exclaimed, "Shawn just called me! He said he couldn't get a hold of you and he sounded really scared. You gotta get over there pronto!" she put the phone on speaker so she could change into jeans and a t-shirt, "I'm gonna head over there too."

"Wh-what? He's in trouble? Shit Santana's gonna fucking kill- I'll be there soon!" Chris hung up the phone grabbing any piece of clothing he could find. This... if Shawn was hurt then he was in serious trouble.

**~x~**

Dave kicked down Nolee's door, rushing inside with Hunter casually strolling in behind him, gun pointed at Nolee. "Hey you," Hunter growled. "Sit down. We need to have a little chat.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Hope it was readable.<span>**

Fics You Should Read Because I Said So:

_- "The Deal" by XxShawnsGuardianAngelxX (Because it's good and it's the prequel to the next recommended fic)_

_- "Heart to Hart" - by me (Because you youngsters could use a history lesson and no couple's more complicated than Bret and Shawn)_

_- "In A Gadda Da Vida" by wrestlefan4 (Because it's an AU fic much like this one about Jericho, Christian, Edge and the Hardyz that's damn good)_

_- "Set Me Free" by XxShawnsGuardianAngelxX (Because its about Shawn, Taker, and Hunter and it has potential to be epic)  
><em>


End file.
